Love Starts When You Open a Book
by NaRuSaSuFaN22
Summary: naruto is a play boy at twenty, sasuke is a cute sixteen year old that's covering for his brother at a book store, what happens when there paths cross? main:narusasu,zabuhaku side:kisaita
1. Chapter 1

**I DO ****NOT OWN NARUTO! NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

'_italics'=thoughts_

"**bold"= talking **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**LOVE STARTS WHEN YOU OPEN A BOOK**

*****SASUKE POV*****

**I was sitting behind the book store counter brushing my best friend hair with a soft needle brush, I was covering for my brother, he was going to be out for a least two weeks, it was a Saturday and normally I would be at the mall carrying my best friend's bags around, and loaning him 50$ for the **_**cutest**_** pair of shoes ever, I have to thank my brother later.**

"**sasuke I so bored!" my friends complaining brought my out of my thoughts.**

"**well, what do you want me to do haku?" I said handing the brush to haku.**

"**I don't know, ugh! No one else can cover?" haku said putting the bush down.**

"**evidently not" I said.**

"**don't use big words on me mister!" haku said pouting.**

"**ok, ok no pouting" I said a smile on my lips.**

"**ok, but now I'm sleepy" haku said.**

"**you can nap in the back" I said.**

"**hmm, ok goodnight" haku said.**

"**it's the afternoon" I said with mock confusion.**

" **you know what I meant" haku said closing the door to the back room. **

**I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself, I am Sasuke Uchiha, my **_**oh so lovely**_** best friend is Haku, he lives with me, his mom and dad died when he was seven, and I'm an orphan, you see my parents died in a car crash when I was seven and itachi, my brother, was twelve, as soon as itachi turned eighteen he moved both of us out, but not without a fight, I said I wouldn't go without haku, and it took a whole week of strike to get what I wanted, but hey I got it, I even remember the first thing haku said to me, he walked right up to me and said 'you have the same eyes as me' and I did, we shared the same sad, and lonely eyes and from those eyes we became best friends, haku is one of those once-in-a-lifetime- kind of person, he has long hair that goes to about his shoulder blades, pretty dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a small frame a little muscled but not heavily, he's short for his age…not like I'm one to talk, and a smile that would warm the coldest of hearts. My older brother itachi is older than me by five years, he the normal older brother, annoying and funny, he goes in my room without asking, reads my journal then laughs at me, calls me a brat, he has a boyfriend kisame, but I always call him sharky, oh and itachi just **_**loves**_** to use my favorite tee-shirts to clean up sharky and his messes, one of the reasons I go to the mall every Saturday, itachi has shoulder length black hair, pale skin,**

**deep pools of black for eyes, but they always held warmth even when he's mad, he has muscle, hell he went to the karate championships, and won you have to be strong to do that, and no matter what he does he is always overprotective, sharky is really cool, I like him even before he started dating itachi, he has died blue hair that spikes up, for some reason light blue skin, I never asked why it was that way, three gill tattoos on either side of his neck, and sharp ass teeth! There are others, but they're not important right now.**

*********NARUTO POV*****

**I had on crazy night last night, who was that guy I slept with? Oh who cares he was just another lay anyway, I haven't been I a real relationship since… well ever, it's just been a three step thing for me, step 1-find a target, step 2- fuck said target, step 3- leave before they wake up, simple as that, now I need to find a brand new target. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am twenty years old, and I just want to fuck anything hot, sexy, cute, ect… I have one best friend, his name is Zabuza Momochi he's real cool, but he's like six years older than me, he has black hair that spikes up, he's very muscular even more than me, he's kinda pale and normally wears bandages around the lower part of his face, he's a lot like me to tell you the truth he uses the same three step thing as me, and I know it seems kinda cold what we do, but hey, men have needs, I have lots of friends but other than zabuza I'm trying to get into their pants, it's an unwritten rule for me: never let anyone I don't trust into my house. Zabuza is the only one that I let into my house, speaking of zabuza I'm going to go see him right now, he has this part time gig at some coffee shop, and his shift is almost over. I hear the bell ring as I enter the shop.**

"**hey naruto!" a voice yelled.**

**I turn to see the voice belonged to zabuza. "hey zabuza" I said.**

"**so how was your night?" he asked.**

"**fucking awesome, literally" I said with a toothy grin.**

"**nice, hot?" he asked.**

"**I can't remember" I said.**

"**wow, you better start remembering, one day your going to start repeating" zabuza said.**

"**whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "what are we doing today buddy?" I asked smiling.**

"**well I need a book, so lets go to that book store around the corner" zabuza said, before heading out the glass door.**

"**why do you need a book?" I asked, following him out the door.**

"**I'm not like you, I can't live off porn" zabuza said in a-matter-of-fact voice.**

"**screw you" I said crossing my arms.**

**He just laughed at me, the rest of our small trip was in silence. Once we rounded the corner I saw a small building, zabuza and I in, and I saw a beautiful raven hair boy sitting on the counter, looking very deep in thought, god, right then and there I knew I wanted him as my next target. The raven had black hair that went down to his waist, curves that could be seen from the side, creamy pale skin, and pink, plump lips that gave off a pouty look, he look perfect…**

**TBC(if you want it to be)**

**________________________________________________________**

**Thant's it rate and review please! Be nice and no flames it's my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, oh and if someone could be so nice as to volunteer to become my beta. I don't know if I don't have to put this on every chapter but; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

______________________________________________________________

----_recap_----

_The raven had black hair that went down to his waist, curves that could be seen from the side, creamy pale skin, and pink, plump lips that gave off a pouty look, he look perfect…_

---_recap over_---

_**_**NARUTO POV****__

"hey zabuza who's that?" I whispered not wanting to break the raven from his thoughts.

"I don't know, I don't come here that often" zabuza whispered.

"um, can I help you?" the beautiful raven asked.

"no, I'm good, but I think my friend could use some help" zabuza said winking at me before going off on his own.

"so what type of book do you like?" the raven asked.

"something that could keep me busy for a while, but something interesting" I said.

'_wow that was bullshit, the only thing I'm interested in is you'_ naruto said in his head.

"oh, ok follow me" the raven said.

****SASUKE POV****

I was leading the man to a book I thought he would like, I couldn't help but think he was handsome, he had sun kissed hair, three whisker tattoos, a tan that looked natural, and crystal blue eyes that looked like gems, haku would give me hell if he knew I was thinking this, we were in the back now and I was scanning shelves for a good book, I shifted my weight to my left side and started chewing on the tip of my thumb nail, it was a habit I started in grade school.

****NARUTO POV****

The raven stopped in the back and was looking over tons of shelves, and gave me the perfect chance to get a look at his ass, it look perfect, soft looking, round, and a nice size not to big but not to small I had to fight the feeling to jump him right there.

"um, is this book ok?" the raven asked holding out a book.

"yeah, that's cool" I said "how much?"

"umm, it's 12.99" the raven said.

"that's good, I'll take it, what's your name by the way?" I asked leaning on the bookshelf.

"my name is sasuke" the raven said.

'_sasuke, hmm sounds sexy'_ I thought.

"my name is naruto" I said. "hey sasuke?" I asked.

"yes?" sasuke answered.

"when do you get off work?" I asked.

"umm" he look at a watch on his wrist "in like 5 minuets, why?" sasuke asked.

"how 'bout I treat you to something when you get off?" I said moving closer to him.

"I…I don't know" sasuke said with a blush.

"come on babe, come with me and let's have some fun" I said pressing him up against a book shelf.

"I…I ca…can't my fr…friend's here, and I…I do…don't want to…to ditch hi…him" sasuke said trying weakly to push me away his blush growing a darker shade of red.

"well how about we stay here and have some fun?" I said pressing my lips against his neck.

"ahh! st…stop!" sasuke said trying to push me off him.

I sighed and moved back, licking my lips at the sight in front of me, sasuke's cheeks were dusted a lovely pink, and he looked at me with half closed deep pools of black, and I was so tempted to go back to kissing him whether or not he wanted me to.

"how about a date then, hmm 'suke?" I asked.

"ummm, o..ok" sasuke said.

"that's good, we'll go out for some ice cream, k?" I asked.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"ok, see ya then 'suke" I said walking away waving, leaving the book behind.

****WHEN NARUTO WAS WITH SASUKE**(**zabuza pov)****

I was scanning different books, but none of them caught my eye.

"need some help?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see a boy with long hair and brown eyes looking at me.

"actually yeah, I could use some help" I said.

"what are you looking for, anything specific?" the boy asked.

"yeah, I was kinda looking for a nice novel, and don't tell, maybe with some romance" I said.

"don't worry your secret's safe with me" the boy said giggling.

"so, you recommend anything" I asked.

"oh, I don't work here, but I could still help you, you like violence?" the boy asked.

"yeah, I guess" I said.

"ok, I got the perfect book, come with me" the boy said walking over to a book wrack.

"what's the book called?" I asked.

" it's called _Diary of a Mistress(1)_" the boy said.

"sound kinda wimpy to me" I said.

"not really, it's awesome I read it myself" the boy said.

"what's it about?" I asked.

"it's about this crazy ass bitch, that wants this guy, but the guy has a wife and kids, so she does a bunch of fucked up shit to break them apart, and… it's just a crazy ass story, once you read it you'll like it" the boy said.

"how much is it?" I asked.

"it's 10.99" the boy said.

"ok, I'll take it thanks…" I notice I never got the boy's name.

"haku" the boy finished for me.

"thank you haku" I said properly.

"no problem, want me to ring that up for you?" haku asked.

"I thought you didn't work here" I said.

"I don't my best friend does though and he taught me how to charge stuff" haku said in a-matter-a-factly voice.

"oh" was all I said.

Haku and I walked to the front and he walk behind the counter with the book hit a few buttons and a ring came up.

"k, you know how much you have to pay" haku said.

I gave him the money, and he took it and put it in the cash register.

"here, ya go" haku said handing me my book in a brown paper bag.

"thanks" I said one more time, I was about to leave when…

" hey mister?" haku called out after me.

"yes?" I asked walking back over to the boy.

Haku gave me a stern look, before it softened and he smiled at me, I don't know why but the smile made my heart beat faster.

"you… have the same eyes as me" hake said.

"what do you mean" I asked.

"your eyes they have a type of…longing, like your looking for something, someone…a true love maybe?" haku asked.

How did he know I just met him, and he can already read me like this?!

"how, did you?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"because every day I look in the mirror and I always look at my eyes first, and your eyes look almost the same just a little dimmer" haku said.

"how can you read people's eyes so well?" I asked truly interested.

"I think a person eyes are the most wonderful part of a body, so I always look at them, after doing it for so many years, you pick up a few things not to metion that's how I made my best friend" haku said.

"oh, but why did you call me back, just because of my eyes?" I asked.

"yes and no, your eyes hold my interest, and I wanna get to know you" haku said.

I felt my heart stop for a second, was this happiness? I haven't felt that in a while, but better make sure.

"so, like a date?" I asked.

Haku looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smiled at me.

"yeah like a date, where you wanna go?" haku asked.

"uhh, I don't know want me to call you?" I asked.

"sure, gimme your hand" haku said.

I have him my hand as soon as I did I felt something, but I don't know what it was, haku was writing some numbers on my hand, his tongue poked out.

"there, good?" he asked.

All I did was nod.

"ok, so just call me later when you get a chance" haku said smiling.

"ok" that was all I could say.

"you coming zabuza?" I herd naruto call.

"yeah, I'm coming" I said. "see you later haku" I said winking at him.

"see you later" haku said blushing.

With that naruto and I walked out the store.

"so naruto, what happened between you and that kid?" I asked.

"I got a date with him" naruto said.

"wow your dating him, and not just straight fucking him?" I asked with fack shock.

"yeah I am, but I think he might be worth it" naruto said.

We both walk until we had to part to go home.

"later zabuza" naruto said going down the left fork.

"later" I said going down the right fork.

As soon as I walked in the door I wrote haku's number down on a piece of paper, I took a shower ate, and watch T.V. for a while, and I fell asleep, oh well guess I'll have to call haku tomarrow.

****SASUKE POV****

"so sasuke what did that blond kid buy?" haku asked.

"nothing, he flirted asked me on a date then left" I said.

"oh, ok… wait rewind did you say he asked you on a date?" haku asked.

"yeah" I said blushing.

"what did you tell him" haku said.

"I…I said yes" I confessed blushing harder.

"oh, well I asked his friend out" haku said.

"I wonder how itachi's going to react" I said mostly to myself.

"what are you talking about?" haku asked.

"well they're both older than us, I naruto's friend looks even older than him, so itachi's going to go in to big brother mode" I said.

"yeah, those two have no idea what they stepped into, I feel sorry for them" haku said laughing.

"your right poor souls" I said chuckling.

**TBC (if you want it to be)**

______________________________________________________________

Wow I'm super sleepy it like… 2:15 a.m.

I know everyone's a little OCC, and sorry if the ending sucked, like I said I'm tired.

1- this book is one of my favorites. 


	3. Chapter 3

READ THIS: Ok people have been asking me to stop underlining things, I don't know how to stop it, so if you know how to make it stop, please share, until than please try and enjoy the story around that little flaw, thank you, and I'm glad lots of people like it so far. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

______________________________________________________________

_---recap---_

"_yeah, those two have no idea what they stepped into, I feel sorry for them" haku said laughing._

"_your right, poor souls" I said chucking._

_---recap over---_

I open my eyes and blinked to get rid of the fuzziness. I got out of my bed and stretched, before looking in my full body mirror. My hair was tangled and frizzy all the way through, I had on short black boxers I should let go, but they were to comfy, and a tee-shirt that I stole from my brother, since it was so big it hung off my shoulder, I looked over to check the time on my clock it said 8:00, the shop opened at nine, I showered, brushed my teeth, untangled my hair so I could put it into a high pony tail(A/N: like deidara with out the bang), I put on a black tee-shirt with the words _I'm practicing abstinence but I suck at it _in blood red letters, with dark jeans.

"little brother breakfast is ready!" I heard itachi yell from his room.

"k 'tachi" I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to see haku sitting down at the table smiling, and sharky standing at the stove.

"hey sasuke" haku said.

"hey haku" I said.

"yo, your brother awake?" sharky asked.

"yeah, he's in his room" I said taking a seat next to haku at the table.

"ok, there should be enough for you two, me, and you brother, so dig in" sharky said handing us plates.

"thanks sharky" I said.

"your welco… screw you" sharky said with mock anger.

"that's perverted and pedophilic on your part" I said.

"ewwww, kisame your gross" haku said giggling.

"you guys are perverts, anymore of that and you can't hang out with uncle kakashi" sharky said like a mother scolding her children.

"nooooo, don't take us away from him!!!" haku and I said at the same time, mostly out of practice.

"now, now no whining children" sharky said again like a mother.

"and how you're the seme in the relationship, I will never know" I said sighing.

Haku started a laughing fit after that and sharky blushed.

"I hate you two so much right now, but I have to give your brother his breakfast, so ta-ta for now" sharky said before heading upstairs with a tray of food.

"ta-ta?" haku said looking at me. "did that seem fruity or what?"

"yeah it did, but who are we to judge?" I said starting to chuckle. "at least he looks like a guy, we look like girls"

"yeah, I guess your right" haku said.

"so, did that guy call you yesterday?" I asked.

"no, I even stayed up a little later than normal to watch the phone" haku said, ending with a sigh.

"haku don't you know your never suppose to watch the phone when you want someone to call?(1)" I said.

"oh, no wander no one calls when I want them to" haku said placing a finger on his bottom lip.

The rest of our eating was done in silence, we both finished at the same time, and washed our dishes.

"sharky, 'tachi we're leaving!" I yelled.

My only response was a loud moan, haku and I bushed and rushed out the door to our cars, I climbed into my dodge viper, and haku got into his dodge shadow. By the time we got to the store it was 8:55, so we had five minuets to do whatever.

"hey sasuke?" haku said.

"yeah?" I answered.

"do you think those two guys are coming here today?" haku asked.

"maybe, they don't know where we live so…yeah" I said.

"sasuke, they're a lot older then us think we can have something with them?" haku asked with a sad tone.

"I'm not sure haku, it work for lee and gai, so there's always a chance" I said.

"well true, how are those two doing anyway?" haku asked hoisting himself on to the counter.

"there just as _youthful _as can be" I said laughing.

"please don't go to the youthful side sasuke, don't leave me!" haku said overdramatically.

"oh, haku I would never leave you" I said smiling..

"you should flip the little open/close thingy now" haku said.

"ok" I said going to flip it.

Haku and I sat talking here and there mostly about the guys we were going on dates with, Sundays were slow, and boring. The boor opened along with a small 'ding' , haku and I both looked that way, and smiled.

"hey guys miss us?" naruto asked waving at haku and me.

"hey haku" naruto's friend said.

"hi" we said in unison.

"so, sasuke I like your shirt" naruto said winking.

I blushed and looked down.

"th…thanks" I said.

"no problem, so when does the store close" naruto asked.

"um…it closes at one" I said.

"oh, guess zabuza and I are going to stay here 'till your done" naruto said sitting in a soft chair.

The rest of the day went by and we only had five customers, I put the closed side up, and naruto, zabuza, and haku followed me out as I locked the door.

"so sasuke we still on for our date?" naruto asked.

"y…yes" I said blushing.

"hey…um, zabuza?" haku asked.

"yes" zabuza answered.

"can we just go for a walk?" haku asked.

"sure" zabuza said.

****HAKU POV****

Zabuza grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"have fun haku!" I heard sasuke call after me.

I looked back and smiled. The walk was calm and quite, we soon made it to a park. I took a seat on a swing, while zabuza sat on the edge of the slide watching me. I started to swing back and forth not going to high.

"hey zabuza, could you push me?" I asked.

"sure" zabuza answered.

He got behind me and started pushing, he pushed me for a long time until…

"hey haku, my arms are tired" zabuza called.

"ok, thanks" I called back.

****ZABUZA POV****

I went to sit back down and watch haku swing more.

" _I never thought going on a date with a person like haku would be fun, maybe I could be serious with him" _I thought.

"hey zabuza it's getting dark" haku said stopping the swing.

"yeah, I guess we should get going" I said a little disappointed.

"time flew so fast, it's not fair" haku said getting off the swing.

"yeah, well let's go" I said.

We were both dragging our feet a bit, it was obvious haku wasn't ready to go home either.

"haku, I'll call you tonight and we can plan a real date if you want to" I said.

"ok!" haku said happily.

The walk was continued in a peaceful silence, until we made it back to the book store.

"hey haku why don't we walk back to your house?" I asked.

"because my big brother is overprotective and I don't want him to scare you away, I like you a lot zabuza" haku said.

"I..I like you a lot to" I said.

Haku blushed and walked closer to me, I could feel my heart racing at the sudden closeness, haku stood up on his tip-toes and pecked my lips, after that he went down to have his feet flat on the ground.

"I…I couldn't reach you" haku said blushing.

I smiled down at him before placing my hands on his hips and leaning down to place a kiss on soft lips, he stood back on his tip-toes again, and hooked his arms around my neck, I deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip for entrance, haku was hesitant to, but he opened his mouth, and I took the chance hastily by slipping my tongue inside exploring the wet cavern, sucking on haku's tongue asking him to participate with me, when he did it felt so _good_ like nothing I've experienced before, I started feeling lightheaded, and cursed the need for air as we separated.

"w…wow" haku said panting.

"I know" I said.

"um…well I should get home now" haku said blushing.

"ok, see you later, I'll call you" I said.

"ok, bye-bye" haku said dashing down the street.

I stood there a little longer, before slowly starting my trip home, one thing clear in my mind; I didn't want this to be a three step thing, I want it to last.

****SASUKE POV(his and naruto's date)****

After haku and zabuza left, naruto and I started walking down the street to a nearby ice-cream store, we walked in and got tons of curious looks, but we just walked in and sat a small table for two.

"hey sasuke?" naruto asked.

"yes?" I answered.

"what's your favorite flavor ice-cream?" naruto asked.

"umm, French vanilla" I said smiling.

"oh, mine's chocolate" naruto said.

We waited a bit longer before…

"may I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"chocolate chunk ice-cream" naruto said.

"vanilla swirl please" I said.

It only took two minuets for our ice-cream to come, and I was surprised at how fast naruto was eating his, but I started to focus on my ice-cream, I took my tongue out and placed the ice-cream on it and spun it, after doing this a few times I just started licking it, but I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up and saw naruto looking at me with something in his eyes I wasn't sure, it was… I think sharky called them bedroom eyes, I blushed and looked back down, and licked my ice-cream a little more timidly. After I finished my ice-cream we left and went to a open field.

"hey sasuke, why'd we come here?" naruto asked.

"I…I love the view here" I said pointing to the sky.

"oh, it is nice" naruto said.

We sat and enjoyed the stars but wait…stars!?

"_oh shit, I got to get home!" _I thought.

"naruto I have to get home" I said getting off the ground.

"hey 'suke wait!" naruto called.

I turned around only to be met with a kiss, naruto put his hands on my hips and licked my bottom lip for entrance, I opened and his tongue slipped inside mapping my mouth out, licking everywhere, I started participating, our tongues doing a sinfully delightful dance, a moaned into the kiss, but soon I felt lightheaded and we parted, both of us panting for air.

"so, ummm, see you later?" naruto asked.

"yeah, see you later" I said turning and starting my run home.

****NARUTO POV****

I watched sasuke run home, I felt something jump in me when sasuke didn't push me away, when he responded to the kiss and even moaned! I knew I was putting myself out to get hurt but I trust sasuke and don't think he'll hurt me, I really didn't want it to be another three step, but if I get hurt I could always play it off, and find someone new.

**TBC**

**______________________________________________________________**

Ok 3rd chapter done, hope you liked it!

1-my friend told me this, and I had to put it in here


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys! Ch.4 wow! I never thought a lot of people would like it. Thanks a lot Dragon77, you reviewed on every chapter! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

______________________________________________________________

****SASUKE POV****

I ran as fast as I could home, I didn't want itachi asking me where I was especially if haku got home before me. I turned a few corners before I made it to the front door panting for air, from the bushes there was a ruffling sound, I looked over to see haku coming out of the bushes a few leaves and twigs in his hair.

"sasuke?" haku asked squinting in the darkness.

"yeah" I answered.

"ok, let's go in" haku said about to open the door.

"oh, wait!" I called.

"what?" he asked.

"you have stuff all in your hair" I said picking the twigs out.

"thanks" haku said.

"no problem" I said.

We opened the door to a semi-lit house, we tip-toed in the house and closed the door lightly trying not to disturb the quietness, we slipped our shoes off and was about to make it past the living room when…

"and where have you two been?" a itachi asked.

"_shit!"_ I cursed mentally.

"ummm" I said.

"errrrr" haku said.

"those aren't answers" itachi said coolly, it sent shivers up my spine.

"dates" we said meekly.

"what was that?" itachi asked.

"DATES" we said louder.

Itachi's eyes went wide for a second.

"go upstairs and go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning" itachi said.

Haku and I hurried upstairs and quickly slipped into our pajamas.

"do you think he's mad at us?" haku asked, before we went into our own rooms.

"no, I think he's just mad because we didn't tell him" I said.

"goodnight" haku said.

" 'night" I said.

My night was peaceful until I felt a shift in my bed, I looked over to see haku in bed with me.

"what's up?" I asked.

"I…I was scared, and I didn't want to sleep alone" haku said.

"ok, come on" I said moving over in my bed.

Haku climbed into my bed and we cuddled up to each other, and fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with sweet dreams.

**NEXT MORNING**

Haku and I woke up, bathed together, and picked out our clothes for the day in the end, I wore a black shirt with the words 'Three Days Grace' in green letters with black pants, and some green and white sneakers, haku had on a baby blue shirt that says 'kiss me I'm cute'(which we found in the girl department of the store) in black cursive some light blue jeans and white sneakers.

"sasuke, I'm scared, what if itachi gets mad and hates us?" haku asked with a true look of horror and sadness.

"I'm sure he won't hate us I mean, he doesn't have homophobia he has a boyfriend, he's nice just overprotective, and remember when we were little?" I asked.

"yeah, but that was completely different" haku said.

"yeah, but we still thought he would hate us and all he did was smile" I said remembering what haku and I did.

XXX_flashbackXXX_

_Haku and I were thirteen years old, and itachi was in school, us being in middle school got out earlier._

"_hey sasuke" haku said._

"_hm?" I answered._

"_itachi does all these things for us…" haku trailed off._

"_yeah, what are you saying?" I asked._

"_well, I think we should do something nice for him" haku said._

"_like what?" I asked._

"_I don't know, oh! Let's make him dinner" haku said happily._

"_ok, but let's finish our homework" I said._

"_k" was all haku said._

_We did our homework quickly and cleaned up._

"_what do we cook?" I asked._

"_how 'bout fried chicken" haku suggested._

"_alright" I said._

_We searched for the cook book itachi always used, once we found it we opened to the page we needed._

"_ok we need flour, seasonings, and oil mostly" haku said._

_We gathered what we _thought_ was what we needed, I picked some daises from the yard, haku got a few leaves that were pretty, and we found some car oil last._

"_it didn't say car oil" haku said._

"_maybe it was a typo" I said._

"_the people who write books need to read them over" haku said._

"_yeah" I said._

_We smashed the leaves up and put them in a pot along with torn up daises, and drowned them in car oil._

"_what do we do next?" I asked._

"_we get the frozen chicken" haku said._

"_ok, I'll get it" I said going in the freezer._

_We plopped the frozen wings into the pot._

"_ewww, itachi likes this stuff?" I asked._

"_your right, but he likes it so let's keep going" haku said._

_We put the pot onto the stove and lit it on low._

"_now what?" I asked._

"_we wait until the oil boils" haku said._

_We waited in the kitchen for about thirty minuets before the oil made funny sounds, haku and I walked up to turn off the fire, after we were done we put the weird looking chicken on a plate with a ketchup circle and tiny leafs on it._

"_this doesn't look like what itachi makes" haku said._

"_but we followed all the things the book said" I said._

"_yeah you right" haku said._

_Itachi came home a few minuets later and smelled something in the kitchen, he walked right in and saw haku and I smiling at him._

"_we made you dinner itachi" haku said with a grin._

"_wow, well thank you" itachi said sitting down at the table._

_Itachi looked down at the 'thing' he was meant to eat, he looked down to us and smiled, he ate the food, but threw up shortly after._

"_we're sorry itachi!" haku and I yelled._

_Itachi looked up from the toilet he was barfing into and said "it's ok, it was a nice thought, please call kisame for me" itachi went back to barfing._

_Haku and I called kisame and told him what happened he said he was on his way._

"_so you don't hate us?" haku asked._

"_no, I could never hate you two" itachi said panting then going backed to barfing._

_The rest of the day was spent at the hospital with itachi getting his stomach pumped._

_XXXflashback overXXXX_

"I guess your right" haku said putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"well let's get this over with" I said turning out the door.

We walked downstairs to see itachi drinking black coffee and a big breakfast spread out.

"where's sharky?" I asked.

"he had an early meeting today" itachi said sipping his coffee.

"oh" I said as I took a chair.

The three of us ate in silence, though it was a little tense, I thought itachi had forgotten about yesterday until…

"so how was your dates?" itachi asked.

"itachi are you mad at us?" haku asked.

"not mad, just hurt" itachi said sighing.

"but why?" I asked.

"because my two little brothers are growing up, and…and I want to be apart of it" itachi said staring at his coffee.

"we're sorry, we just thought you wouldn't approve" haku said stroking itachi's hand.

"yeah, we thought you would think we were to young" I said stroking itachi's other hand.

"you two are sixteen years old, you should be dating" itachi said with a small smile.

"so you don't hate us?" haku asked.

"I already told you I could never hate you two" itachi said.

"that's good then" I said.

"so what are their names?" itachi asked teasingly.

Haku and I blushed.

"oh, come on tell me" itachi said in a teasing tone.

"my date's name was naruto" I said blushing more.

"my date's name was zabuza" haku said blushing.

"oh and when can I meet them?" itachi asked still teasing.

"never!" haku and I yelled jokingly.

"owww man!" itachi yelled.

All of us laughed after that and continued eating in the peaceful silence, once we were done we all got up and put our dishes in the sink.

"ok you two I'm off to work" itachi said heading for the door.

"see you later 'tachi!" haku and I yelled after him.

The sound of the door closing followed our words.

"I'm glad he's not mad at us" haku said a small smile on his face.

"yeah, now it's no secret we're dating, and all we have to do is tell him if we're going on a date" I said.

The phone started ringing from the living room, and haku made a mad dash for it, all I did was giggle and follow.

"hello?" haku said into the phone.

"hey zabuza!" haku said clearly excited.

"no I'm not busy" haku said.

"sure, when?" haku asked.

"um, ok I'll be there in a little bit, bye" haku said hanging up the phone.

"so what was that about?" I asked.

"zabuza wants to meet me at the park" haku said blushing.

"oh, have fun, I'll tell itachi you'll be back later, k?" I said.

"thanks sasuke!" haku yelled running out the door.

I sighed before looking in the fridge and noticed we had no more tomatoes.

'_damn now I've got to go and get more' _I thought.

I closed the fridge and walked out the door with all intensions set on going to the store, I walked down the streets and turned a few corners before stopping at a stand, I grabbed at least twenty tomatoes and the vender looked at me like I was crazy, like always, all I did was shrug and pay him, on my way home I stopped by the candy shop and picked up some brownies, cookies, and a few chocolate pretzels, they were normal chocolate, white chocolate, and bitter chocolate I don't like many sweet things. The rest of my trip home I was sucking on a bitter chocolate pretzel, and some old dudes kept looking and winking at me…weird, that's when…

"hey sasuke!" I herd a voice call.

I turned to see familiar mop of blond hair coming towards me.

"hey naruto" I said stopping so he could catch up to me.

"what are you doing?" naruto asked.

"just went to pick up some snacks" I said showing him the bags of food.

"oh, you heading home?" naruto asked.

"yeah, itachi's at work so I'm stuck house sitting" I said.

"so no chance for a date today?" naruto asked disappointedly.

"sorry naruto, call me and we'll make plans, k?" I said biting my bottom lip.

"ok what's your number?" naruto asked.

"I don't have any paper, so just follow me back to my house" I said.

We walked back to my house, but all the while I was licking and sucking on my pretzel, and still got some creepy looks.

"hey sasuke, do you have to do that?" naruto asked.

"do what?" I asked licking the pretzel.

"th…that!" naruto yelled pointing at me.

"lick my pretzel? That's how I eat it, I lick the chocolate then eat the pretzel, oh it's not nice to point" I said sucking on my pretzel.

"whatever" naruto muttered.

The rest of the walk was peaceful after I finished my pretzel, we made it to my house and went inside.

"sit down and wait a sec will you?" I asked.

"sure" naruto said.

I put everything in the fridge and went upstairs to find a pen and paper to write my number on then headed down stairs to see naruto still sitting on the couch with a dazed look.

"naruto?" I asked.

"wa…huh?" naruto replied.

"you were daydreaming" I said sitting next to him.

"oh, sorry" naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"it's ok" I said.

"um…so when can we go on a da…" naruto was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

"hold that thought" I said getting up to get the phone.

I heard naruto sigh, but answered the phone anyway.

"hello?" I said into the receiver.

"_sasuke" _itachi said.

"yes, what's up?" I asked.

"_I'm staying the night over kisame's house, ok?" _itachi said.

"ok, have fun!" I said.

"_oh, trust me little brother I will"_ itachi said before the phone cut off.

I blushed before putting the phone down gently, I walked back to where naruto was and sat down next to him once more.

"so, what were you saying?" I asked.

"um…when can we you know…go on a date?" naruto asked.

"I…I don't know" I said blushing and playing with the hem of my shirt.

"how about tomorrow night, at the cheesecake factory, at eight?" naruto said.

"ok" I said blushing madly.

"alright see you the 'suke" naruto said leaning over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"s…see you" I said watching as naruto left, shutting the door behind him.

*****HAKU'S POV(on his date)*****

I ran to the park with a smile even though I almost ran into a few adults, when I got there I was panting for air and there I saw zabuza sitting on a bench, with a bird on his finger, he looked so peaceful, but he had a distant and sad look in his eyes, it made me want to just go up and hug him, but I contained myself and slowly walked up to him after the bird flew off.

"hey zabuza" I whispered.

He jumped a little before saying "oh, hey haku"

"so what do you want to do?" I asked.

I saw something flash threw his eyes, but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

"oh, well there's a carnival today and thought you'd like to go" zabuza said.

"oh, you know me well I love carnivals!" I said blushing.

"my car is broke so I hope you don't mind walking" zabuza said nervously.

"nah, I don't mind walking" I said giggling at his nervousness.

We walked down the streets and got a lot of curious looks, but we ignored them, I had one of my brave moments and I took zabuza's hand in mine I could feel him tense before relaxing and holding my hand to, I looked up to see him looking down at me with warm eyes, I smiled up at him, I felt like a kid walking with their parent, but I knew it was more than that…it felt nice to know, we walked quietly before I broke the silence.

"hey zabuza, guess what" I said looking up at him.

"hm?" was all he said.

"I told my brother about us" I said smiling.

"wh…what did he say!?" zabuza asked obviously surprised.

"not much" I said.

"did…did he approve?" zabuza asked looking down.

"yup! He was happy I finally started dating" I said.

"oh, that's good" zabuza said happily "did you tell him how old I am?" zabuza asked frowning.

"no…I don't even know how old you are, but that's not important to me" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me and said "that's good"

"zabuza look the carnival!" I yelled pulling zabuza trying to get him to go faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming no need to pull" zabuza said laughing.

Zabuza and I did a lot of things at the carnival, he won me a stuffed bunny, that I'll treasure forever, we shared some cotton candy, played some games, and ate, but it was getting dark and there was one more thing I wanted to do before we left.

"zabuza?" I asked a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"yes haku?" zabuza said.

"ca…can we g..go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked pointing at the ride.

"sure haku" zabuza said with a soft smile.

We went to get in line for the Ferris wheel, and got on when it was our turn, while we were on it, it got stuck when zabuza and I were at the very top, but it wasn't bad not at all…while we were stuck the fireworks started with blues and reds popping high in the sky, I looked over to zabuza who was enjoying the show, his eyes were shining like mini stares, and I couldn't help but smile.

"zabuza I had so much fun tonight and I'll treasure this night's memories forever, thank you" I said giving zabuza a kiss on the cheek.

After the fireworks were over we got down and I walked home with zabuza holding my hand once we got to my door I turned to him with a bright smile.

"goodnight zabuza" I said.

"goodnight haku, and I'm going to treasure this night too" zabuza said as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips and pulling back.

I blushed and slipped into my house, I stared out the window watching zabuza walk away, I leaned against the wall and let out a dreamy sigh.

"fun date?" sasuke asked.

All I did was nod and smile, sasuke smiled too.

"you owe me details" sasuke said.

"ok, let me tell you from the beginning" I said walking up the steps to my room with sasuke in tow.

**TBC(only with reviews)**

**______________________________________________________________**

Alright another chapter down! Hope I can keep it up, only with reviews ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok 5th chapter, thank you, I going to try and speed things up just a little, so read on! P.S. I'm working on a kakasasu story, first chapter is being written!

______________________________________________________________

****SASUKE POV****

Haku told me all about his date, and I don't care how lame it is, but I thought it was so romantic, the fire works, the Ferris wheel getting stuck at the top, and the things zabuza said, it was all so cute!

"hey sasuke, where's itachi?" haku asked.

"oh, he's staying over sharky's house" I said going down the steps.

"oh, did you buy any snacks?" haku asked following me.

"yup, bought a lot, they're in the fridge" I said going into the leaving room.

I heard haku going in the fridge looking for something in his taste, when he came to sit next to me on the sofa, he had a chocolate pretzel in his mouth.

"you bought my favorite sweet sasuke" haku said smiling around the pretzel.

"yeah, I know how much you like them" I said.

We sat in silence, until I looked up at the clock, it said 7:30 p.m.

"shit!" I cursed jumping off the couch.

"sasuke what's the matter?" haku asked standing up as well.

"I have a date at 8:00!" I yelled running upstairs.

Haku followed me up the steps, and into my room.

"ok, ok chill, go get showered and I'll pick some clothes out for you" haku said already going through my drawers.

I ran out my room grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom, I washed myself quickly, and washed my hair in peach scented shampoo/conditioner, stepped out and dried off, I did everything I needed to, before I looked at the clock in my room, 7:45, I was doing pretty good, now all I need is my clothes from haku.

"sasuke your clothes are on your bed" I heard haku yell up the steps.

I turned around to see some clothes on my bed, I quickly pulled the shirt over my head, and my underwear and jeans over my lower half, haku had apparently picked out light blue jeans with holes in them, and a shirt that said, well I didn't have time to see what the shirt said, my hair was a mess! Worse than bed head I had to fix it and fast! I ran over to my dresser and started to comb, brush, and blow dry my hair like a mad man, once I was satisfied with the straightness, I looked at the clock once more 7:55! It took me ten minuets to do my hair, what the fuck?! I ran down the steps and grabbed my shoes on the way down along with some socks, as I put them on I looked at the clock 7:58, naruto will be here soon and I just finished getting ready, thank god haku was here to help me or I would have never gotten done.

"looking good sasuke" haku said winking at me.

"all because of you" I said winking back.

*****NARUTO POV*****

I was walking up to sasuke's house, I had on lose fitting jeans with chains hanging from them, a blue crystal necklace, a white tee-shirt that said in blue letter 'I am HOT you are NOT!' with some white and blue converse, and damn it no matter how hot I was I was nervous as hell, I mean you can't blame me I never really went on a date, just fuck and leave, I really care for sasuke, I want him to know that, I'll even take it slow if I have to, I inhaled a deep breath and rang the door bell a few times, before the door opened to reveal haku zabuza's boyfriend with a smile.

"hey, you look nice tonight" haku said smiling.

"err, thanks, I…uh, thought sasuke lived here" I said nervously.

"he does, one sec" haku said. "sasuke your dates at the door!" he yelled inside.

I blushed, as haku went inside, only for sasuke to come out looking mighty hot at that, sasuke was wearing ripped jeans, his hair was down, I liked it most that way I could pull it easier, but what really caught my attention was his shirt it was tight and black a good color for him but in green words it said 'if you think this shirt is tight…'

'_damn, he's too hot for his own good and that shirt's not helping, NO! you got to show this on you care' _I thought.

"so, um, you ready to go?" sasuke asked.

"yeah, let's go!" I said walking down the steps to my orange drop top Cadillac opening the door for him.

Sasuke got in and I slipped into the driver's seat, the ride was quite, but not uncomfortable, when we got to the Cheese Cake Factory we went right inside, and I saw sasuke looking around in awe.

"table for two, please" I said to the lady at the counter.

She looked from me and to sasuke, and suddenly she had a look of disgust on her face.

"right away_ sir_" she spat leading us to a table.

She gave us another nasty look, before saying "I'll be you waitress for the night" she said as if the words were poison to her tongue.

I caught this, but paid it no mind, that was before…

"thank you miss, we'll be sure to make this night easy for you" sasuke said with a smile "right naruto?" sasuke continued leaning over and peaking me on the lips.

The waitress look even more disgusted before walking away, I looked at sasuke with pure shock.

"sorry about that, but I saw the way she was looking at us, and I hate homophobic people with a passion" sasuke said with a scrawl.

"yeah, so do I, but I've gotten used" I said sadly.

"but you shouldn't be, god! what makes a gay or lesbian couple different that a straight couple" sasuke said angrily.

"because the world isn't ready for it" I said again very sad.

"but they're ready for straight couples, it the same thing! The love's still there, the passion is the same if not more, why do gays and lesbians have to hide what most people are proud of? Why?" sasuke said tears coming to his eyes.

"what's wrong sasuke?" I asked, clearly something bad happened.

"I…I really don't want to talk about it" sasuke said drying his tears.

"ok" I said "you ever come here before?" I asked changing the subject.

"no, but I hear the foods good" sasuke said.

"it is, how about I order for you?" I asked.

"alright, thanks" sasuke smiling.

Unfortunately our_ lovely _waitress returned.

"can I take you order?" she asked obviously not wanting to.

"yeah we'll have some fried macaroni and cheese balls to start, with a glass of coke" I said smiling.

She left without asking if we even wanted anything else.

"I say we give her a show" I said winking at sasuke.

"what do you mean?" sasuke asked with his head cocked to the side.

"you'll see" I said.

It took a while but the waitress came back with the same disgusted face, as she at our food down and left in a hurry.

"do you think she did anything to our food?" sasuke asked poking one of the cheese balls with a knife.

"no, thank god she doesn't cook the food" I said smiling.

Sasuke started to laugh.

"_that's the most wonderful sound I ever heard" _I thought.

"now naruto what did you mean 'give her a show'" sasuke asked.

"simple" I said as I leaned over the table.

I took a spoonful of cheese ball and held it up to sasuke's mouth, sasuke was a bit timid, but took the spoon into his mouth, I continued to food feed him as we drank from the same cup, this caused a lot of starring, until the manager came.

"um, excuse me sirs" the manager said interrupting a spoon full of cheese ball.

"yes?" sasuke said as I put down the spoon.

"I must ask you to leave, you're causing a bit of a disturbance" the manager said.

"I don't see how we're causing a disturbance, when everyone is openly starring" sasuke in that innocent tone I love.

"but still, I'm sorry ,but please leave or I must use force" the manager said.

"fine!" I said finally letting my anger be let out.

Sasuke and I walked out without paying for anything, sasuke was sulking when we went to the car.

"sorry sasuke if I didn't do that we would still be there" I said as I got in the driver's seat.

"no, no it's fine, I did enjoy it though" sasuke said blushing.

"well, the night is still young, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"well, there's this really nice place, and I hope you don't mind if we go there" sasuke said blushing deeper.

"no I don't mind at all, just give me the directions" I said winking at him.

Sasuke blushed even more, now looking like a tomato, he gave me all the directions, I was confused when we ended up on a small dirt path, but sasuke seemed like he knew what he was doing, so I kelp listening.

"ok, stop here" I heard sasuke say.

I stopped the car, and we both got out, as soon as we did a notice the big smile on sasuke's face, he walked a little bit farther into the wooded area, I was very confused now, until heard the sound of water. We walked a little bit farther and soon we were in front of a beautiful river with a waterfall, I just had to stare in awe.

"this is my runaway place" sasuke said walking up to the river.

"really?" I asked walking up next to him.

"yeah no one knows about this place not even haku, but I felt like you should know about this place" sasuke said slipping his shoes off and setting his feet in the water.

I looked at sasuke once more, drinking in his sight, he had his feet ankle deep in water, his hair fell slightly over his shoulder making him tuck some behind his ear, and he had a soft look in his eyes, like he was truly in peace and his face was reflecting in the water only being disturbed by small ripples in the water.

"be…beautiful" I stuttered looking at sasuke.

"this place? I know isn't it" sasuke said lifting his head up.

I sighed, sasuke was very naïve. "I wasn't talking about this place sasuke, I was talking about you" I said moving closer to sasuke, placing my hand over his.

Sasuke blushed and set his head on my shoulder closing his eyes, he look so innocent, so…pure, something I haven't seen in a long time.

"look at the stars naruto you can see them so much clearer out here" sasuke said opening his eyes.

I looked up and to my surprise, sasuke was right, the stars sparkled like mini light in the sky and it was even a full moon tonight, everything felt so surreal, the moonlight, the crashing sounds of water, the star shining down on us, sasuke's head lying in my shoulder, his pale skin dimly lighted making him look like an angle.

"hey sasuke?" I whispered not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"yes?" sasuke replied in a whisper.

"I don't think I deserve someone as angelic as you" I said lifting his head with a finger, planting a soft yet firm kiss on his pouty lips. Sasuke blushed before he sighed and said…

"we all have a past naruto" sasuke said.

"what's that mean?" I asked a bit shocked at sasuke's words.

"I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone, promise?" sasuke said looking me dead in the eye.

"I promise" I said.

Sasuke took a deep breath before saying "I…I used to have two blood brothers, his name was shisui, but he had a lover; a boy lover, they were so in love" sasuke paused with a sad smile covering his face. "my mom was so happy for them, I wish I could say the same for my dad, he hate gays with a passion,said they were a waste of organs, flesh, blood, ect. So when shisui said he was moving into his lover's house, my dad was outraged that he would do that so he…he" sasuke stopped tears falling from his pitch black eyes, as his shoulders started trembling.

"what did he do sasuke?" I asked hoping I wasn't going to far.

He hired a…a assassin!" sasuke shrieked tears coming down like the waterfall next to us, he was trembling even more now, and was also holding himself rocking back and forth.

"_the man killed his own son…for loving another man!?" _I thought, I took sasuke onto my arms hushing him and telling him it was ok. After he stopped crying, he dried his tears and smiled at me before saying…

"shisui didn't make it and I'm sad about that, but at least my dad died before he could take me away from you"

"yeah at least,sasuke I hope you don't mind but can I do something to you?" I asked.

"um, sure, what is it?" sasuke asked head cocked to one side cutely.

I leaned down and kissed him lovingly, I could feel him lean into the kiss, I put my hands on his hips as his arms found their way around my neck, I decided to take it a step farther and bit his bottom lip, he opened his mouth,and I sucked on his bottom lip as a thanks, I explored his mouth like it was a new world, I never felt this way about anyone before, I found myself moan into the kiss as did sasuke, I was also getting hard, by just one kiss! When we parted we were both panting for air, sasuke's lips were a little swollen and red, slightly parted, with his cheeks tinted a very pretty pink.

"you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"su…sure" sasuke said.

We walked back, with sasuke humming a song to himself, and myself I was trying not to jump the poor raven, the ride back was just as peaceful, but would've been better if my hard-on would go away, but we can't have everything can we? Once we were at his house sasuke got out the car, but not before blushing and quickly peaking me on the lips and running into his house. I touched my lips before smiling and driving off. I ran into my house and slamed the door,I slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door locking it, a habit I developed, I sat down on the toilit seat, and took out my erect penis and started rubbing, but it wasn't tan, matured, and experienced hands, it was pale, young, and inexperienced hands, as I imagined sasuke doing this to me, I got deeper into my fantasies, it was sasuke's mouth and then sasuke was under me moaning, and with that image I came…hard. I never jerked off to the image of somebody before, sasuke was definitely different than anyone else.

****SASUKE POV****

I ran inside and slammed the door behind me, I looked up to see haku standing there with a smile.

"so how was it?" haku asked.

"fun" I said simply.

"tell me the whole thing" haku said with a smile still plastered in his lips.

I told haku everything that happened, haku nearly laughed himself into a coma when I told him about the waitress.

"oh god, your date was so funny!" haku said happily.

"I know, where's itachi?" I asked.

"you know sharky went hard on him, give him like three more days" haku said with a knowing smile.

We laughed together, before going to get changed to go to sleep, our dreams were sweet and happy, filled with images of us and our boyfriends in the future.

**TBC**

______________________________________________________________

Review please, I need encouragement, or I get very sad. That kakasasu story is on it's way so no worries ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I uploaded that kakasasu story, and now I update this one, please read both if you have time thanks! :D**

**______________________________________________________________**

*****NARUTO POV*****

I was walking around, not doing much, but thinking of sasuke, I got a lot of flirtatious looks normally I would sleep with them and leave, but I couldn't, I wouldn't, sasuke meant too much to me to lose for a one night stand. I still couldn't believe I jerked off to the image of sasuke, I wonder what it would be like to have the real thing, geez I almost drooled there, but sasuke is probably at home and it would seem a bit clingy if I asked him to go out on another date today, but god everything about sasuke was so…addictive, his lips and how soft they are, and how beautiful his curves are, and how his body seemed to be made to be pressed up against my own, I really need to stop thinking about it or I'll get a hard-on, I know what I can do! I'll call zabuza he'll keep me entertained, I pulled out my cell phone, and hit speed dial 1, it rang a few times before he picked up.

"_what's up naruto?"_ he answered.

"nothing, what are you doing?" I asked.

"_nothing much, thinking about haku" _he said

"oh, can you take a break from that and meet your best friend" I said with a grin.

"_sure, where do you want to meet?"_ he asked.

"how about ichiraku's(A/N-I don't know if I spelled that right)" I said.

"_ok see you there" _zabuza said, and then there was a soft click.

I started on my way to ichiraku's, and got a table from a girl named Amy.

"I'll be back to take you order, we're full today, so please excuse the slowness" she said as she left.

I waited for a good five minuets before zabuza walked through the door and came to sit next to me.

"hey man" he said.

"hey" I said smiling at him.

"why'd you call, I thought you would be on a date with sasuke" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I went on one with him yesterday, and I didn't want to seem clingy" I said shrugging.

"oh, so you decided to annoy me instead?" zabuza asked, though it wasn't a question.

"pretty much" I said.

"what if I had a date, hm?" zabuza said leaning over the table a bit.

"I know you didn't, so don't give me that look" I said smugly.

"whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

"sirs may I take your orders?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have chicken ramen and water" zabuza said.

The waitress nodded, and looked at me.

"I'll have beef ramen, lots of 'Red Hot' hot sauce, and a coke" I said smiling.

"ok, I'll get your order as soon as possible" she said before running to get our food.

Zabuza and I were sitting in peace until…

"hey is that sasuke?" zabuza said pointing to the door.

I turned to see it was sasuke coming in, but he had someone walking behind him, the person was a guy and looked about sasuke's age and he had purple hair that fell over one eye and pale skin, not the moonlight pale, like a Michel Jackson pale, but he pulled it off ok, and he had a beaded necklace on. They came and sat at a table right behind zabuza and I.

"who's that?" I whispered to zabuza.

"don't know" he whispered back.

The waitress came and dropped off our food, we ate, but not loudly as we continued to listen to sasuke and the mystery guy he was sitting with.

"glad you could come out and play sasuke" the mystery guy said smiling.

"I am too, you could've called or e-mailed me" sasuke said with a smile.

The guy just smiled, as did sasuke.

"hey smart guy, how's lady T and Ukon doing?" sasuke asked leaning on the table.

"they're doing good, I think Ukon and Haku are hanging out right now" the guy said.

Zabuza was glaring hard at the guy now.

"haku did say he was going out today, but I thought he meant a date" sasuke said.

"oh, little haku has a boyfriend now does he? Ukon is not going to like that one bit" the guy said.

"yup, but Ukon had to let go some day" sasuke said shrugging.

"and what about you?" the guy asked.

"that's none of your business!" sasuke said blushing.

"awww, sasuke your not cheating on me are you?" the guy asked with a hurt look.

"oh, in fact I am, with someone older to" sasuke said winking.

"are you saying it's over?" the guy asked.

"sorry, but…yes" sasuke said looking away.

I mentally cheered, that was until they started laughing.

"oh…oh god" sasuke panted.

They ordered their food and started talking more.

"sasuke don't die on me now" the guy said.

"shut up, if you don't want me to die don't make me laugh so hard" sasuke said pouting.

"whatever, anyway are you going to be busy tomorrow?" the guy asked.

"hm, I don't know…why?" sasuke asked.

"because I want to spend more time with my future husband" the guy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Zabuza and I gasped at that, just then the waitress came with our bill, and we left, I still couldn't believe what the guy said to sasuke.

"do you think it's arranged?" I asked zabuza.

"could be, but most of the time the two in a arrange marriage never meet" zabuza said.

I sighed, I needed answers, I'd asked sasuke, but I don't want him thinking I was ease dropping, even though I was he doesn't need to know.

______________________________________________________________

**NEXT DAY**

I couldn't get yesterday out of my head no matter how hard I tried, so now I'm starring at my cell phone wondering if I should call sasuke or not…I did. I hit speed dial 2 and waited for an answer…

****SASUKE POV****

I heard the phone ringing, and I got up and got it haku and I were watching Scary Movie 2, it was our favorite, I peeked at the caller ID, it was naruto, so I picked up.

"hello" I said happily.

"_hey sasuke…you want to go out today?" _he asked.

"sure, where?" I said leaning on the table the phone was on.

"_how about we meet at ichiraku's, you know where it is?" _he asked.

"yeah, I know the place, I'll be there in like…ten minuets" I said.

"_ok, bye"_ he said.

"bye" I said, I didn't hang up until heard a soft click and a beep.

Was it me or did he sound said, must be my imagination, I tied my hair up into a simple pony tail, no bangs or any thing, I had on a yellow tee-shirt that had a jar of honey on it, and underneath the words in red cursive 'I'm sweet…kiss me!' and I had on some dark blue jeans.

"hey haku I'm leaving!" I called.

"where you going?" haku asked coming out of the living room.

"that was naruto on the phone, and he wants to meet me" I said.

"oh…have fun!" haku said smiling.

"ok, I will" I said walking out the door.

I walked to ichiraku's, I knew where it was I was just there yesterday with one of my friends, I got there in about nine minuets and naruto was already there.

"hi naruto!" I said as I sat down across from him.

"hey…" he said not looking at me.

"um…naruto what's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing" he said grimly.

"that's a lie, look me in the eye and say 'nothing's wrong' I dare you" I said crossing my arms, and in a harsh tone.

He looked me in the eyes, but quickly looked away, my eyes softened, and I asked again…

"naruto what's wrong? Please tell me" I said in a soft tone.

"did you have a boyfriend before me?" naruto asked.

Was that what was bothering him?

"n…no you're m…my first boyfriend" I said blushing.

"oh…is your family in any arranged marriage deals?" he asked.

"why are you asking all these questions naruto?" I asked.

"please…just answer the question" naruto said still sounding said.

"no, my family's dead" I said.

"oh…sasuke I'm sorry!" naruto said, I could tell he was sorry.

"it's ok, I leave with my brothers, its cool" I said smiling.

We ordered our food and ate silently, until…

"hey sasuke could I meet your brothers?" naruto asked.

"um…I guess, but if you meet him then you should meet the people I call 'family' and my friends too, they're all weird, but I think they'll like you, just as much as I do" I said, leaning over the table and kissing him, not deep just a peck.

"cool when?" naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I'll ask and we'll set a day" I said with a grin.

We continued our lunch with no more strange question, but I wonder why he asked in the first place…but after the first time I asked I think it's best not to ask.

"hey naruto?" I asked once we finished our ramen.

"yeah?" naruto answered.

"well…there's this new mall…and I was wondering if you could take me?" I asked chewing on the corner of my bottom lip.

"sure sasuke let's go" he said grinning like a fox at me.

I could feel a blush on my cheeks, and I smiled back at him. We climbed into his car and left to the mall.

****NARUTO POV****

Sasuke answered my questions and he seemed honest, but if what he said was true, then who was that guy? I just looked forward and kept driving, once we were there we both got out and explored, I saw how sasuke's eyes lit up as he looked in each store, I wondered if it was the guy sasuke was with, if his eyes would light up the same.

"hey naruto! Look!" sasuke said pointing to a karaoke place.

"what?" I asked.

"my friends love karaoke! I want you to meet them come on" sasuke said smiling ear to ear and pulled me into the place by the hand.

We went in and got a table right in the front of the stage, soon a guy, around sasuke's age got on stage, he had white hair that went down to his waist, piercing green eyes, two red tattoo dots above his eyes, his top was black and clashed with his hair drastically the shirt had a bleeding heart on it and dark jeans with white and black converse.

"ok, our next singer is… tayuya, tayuya please come to the stage" the guy says before he gets off the stage.

A girl comes to the stage she has peach colored hair that came down to her shoulder blades, on top of he head was a black cap with a peach trim, she had on a cream colored shirt that stopped at her belly button showing off a gold piercing, her jeans were light blue were tight at the top and flared out at the bottom, and were low riding on her hips, she had on sandals with peach straps and brown wood wedges.

"ok, well I'm going to be singing 'sexy, naughty, bitchy me', please enjoy" she said smiling and closing her eyes.

The music started playing and she swayed from side to side, before she started singing…

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy"_

"_just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty"_

"_when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy"_

"_can't change the way I am"_

"_sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

"_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like, I'm the kind that boys fantasize"_

"_I'm the kind that your mama and_ _your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like"_

"_I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the boys"_

"_who don't have the right to approach or ride that makes a girl like me jump in and roll"_

"_people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality"_

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"_

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy"_

"_just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty"_

"_when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy"_

"_can't change the way I am"_

"_sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

"_my mouth never takes a holiday"_

"_I always shock with the things I say"_

"_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class about an hour later"_

"_and when it comes to the guys I'd lay"_

"_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out"_

"_that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy"_

"_people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality"_

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"_

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy"_

"_just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty"_

"_when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy"_

"_can't change to way I am"_

"_sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

"_sexy, sexy, sexy…"_

"_naughty, naughty, naughty…"_

"_bitchy, bitchy, bitchy…me"_

"_sexy, sexy, sexy…_

"_naughty, naughty, naughty…"_

"_bitchy, bitchy, bitchy…me"_

"_people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality"_

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"_

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy"_

"_just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty"_

"_when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy"_

"_can't change the way I am"_

"_sexy, naught, bitchy me!"_

I looked over to sasuke and saw him smiling.

"_I like all my shorts to be a little to shorty"_

"_unlike all my guys I like 'em tall with money"_

"_I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty"_

"_can't change the way I am"_

"_sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

"_I pick my skirts to be sexy"_

"_just like my thoughts a bit naughty"_

"_when I'm out with my girls bitchy"_

"_can't change, I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

I looked over at sasuke one more time to see him still smiling, he turned to me, and smiled at me, I could hear the music fade in the background.

"the girl that was just on, she's my friend, her name is tayuya" sasuke said.

"oh, so she's always here?" I asked.

"yeah she will be, oh and the guy that introduced her, he's a friend to, his name is kimimaro" sasuke said. "you want to meet them?"

"er…sure" I said a little unsure.

Sasuke took my hand and lead me to where kimimaro and tayuya were talking.

"hey guys!" sasuke said still holding my hand.

"hey little man" kimimaro said.

"what's up ya little fucker!?" tayuya yelled pulling sasuke into a hug.

Why would she insult him then hug him? Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said his friends were weird.

"god tayuya I can't breath!" sasuke said trying to get out of the hug.

Tayuya let go and ruffled sasuke's hair.

"sorry ya little bastard, but it has been a while" she said smiling.

"yeah, I know, but as soon as school starts, you'll see me every day" sasuke said smiling.

"not to interrupt the love fest, but who the older guy sasuke?" kimimaro asked.

"well you did, and now tayuya and I are sad, but anyway, guys this is naruto he's my boyfriend" sasuke said

"so, sasuke your into older guys, hm?" tayuya teased.

Sasuke blushed and said.. "y…yeah I a…am"

"tayuya stop teasing the poor boy, look at his face, he looks like a tomato" kimimaro said in a cool tone.

"oh, you're such kill joy kimimaro" tayuya said pouting.

Kimimaro just rolled his eyes.

"hey sasuke when is the next family reunion?" tayuya asked.

"I don't know, I'll asked itachi" sasuke said.

"alright then, well kimimaro and I have a date so bye-bye sasuke" tayuya said grabbing kimimaro and walking out the door.

Sasuke sighed and watched while they left, sasuke turned to me once they left and smiled, his smile is so wonderful.

"so you met two of my odd friends, hope they didn't scare you" sasuke said giggling.

"no, I'd go through a million weird people if I could still have you" I said kissing him.

When I pulled away sasuke was blushing, and then he got this 'idea' look.

"you should come over during the reunion! Then everyone can meet!" sasuke said obviously excited.

"are you sure? I mean what of they don't like me?" I asked panicked.

"they're easy going, the only overprotective person is my older brother, the most the others will do is threaten you, but the threats will most likely be empty" sasuke said shrugging.

"ok, if you say so, what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"how about we…"sasuke was cut off by his phone ringing.

He held up one finger and mouthed the words 'one sec' before flipping open his cell phone.

"hey" sasuke said.

"yeah what's up?"

"aw, right now?"

"ok, ok by the way when's the reunion?"

"ok, I bumped into kimimaro and tayuya and they wanted to know"

"ok, love you to, bye-bye" sasuke said hanging up his phone.

"who was that?" I asked.

"it was my brother, he wants me to come home now" sasuke said frowning.

"why?" I asked.

"he's locking the door, and I forgot my key, plus, his boyfriend is over and he won't be able to open it later" sasuke explained.

I nodded and we walked out the mall and to my car, we got in a drove off.

"naruto" sasuke said.

"what's up?" I asked.

"the reunion is in a week, are you going to be able to make it?" sasuke asked.

"yeah I'll be able to make it don't worry" I said.

We pulled up to sasuke's house in the next few minuets.

"thanks naruto" sasuke said leaning over in the passenger seat and pecked me.

I watched sasuke run into his house, and smiled, I wondered what his 'family' is really like. I sighed and drove to my house, I wonder if zabuza will meet haku's family, oh well better worry about myself.

**TBC(only with reviews)**

**______________________________________________________________**

Well there you have it, please review on this and my other story, thanks! :D

The song was 'sexy, naughty, bitchy me' by Tata Young


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had writers block and my computer had a few viruses, but here it is and it longer than normal and VERY IMPORTANT: I will be deleting 'My First Collage Year' soon, but this will continue. **

**______________________________________________________________**

****HAKU POV****

I was watching TV, well not really, more like flipping, itachi had just called sasuke to come home, and I was waiting for him to come so I could lock the door.

'_wow, I'm waiting for him to come home, I'd make a great house wife'_ I thought, at that moment a picture of zabuza flashed in my mind and I blushed, just then the door opened and closed, I looked up to see sasuke standing there in the doorway to the living room.

"what ya watchin'?" sasuke asked walking in and plopping down next to me in the sofa.

I smiled at him before saying "nothing just flipping"

"oh, well guess what" sasuke said biting his lip in excitement.

"…what?…" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I invited naruto to meet our family next week!" sasuke yelled.

I stared at him like he had two heads, it seemed so out of character for sasuke to do something so…bold, I envied him, I want to invite zabuza, _want_ being the word, I was to scared I was rushing things, so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear sasuke talking to me.

"haku? Haku!? Are you listing?" sasuke asked, looking at me in confusion.

"huh? Oh sorry, no, what did you say?" I asked focusing this time.

"I said, are you inviting zabuza? It'd be the perfect chance to introduce him to everyone" sasuke said with a sigh.

"sasuke I don't know, it might be to soon" I said.

"nuh uhn! come on, I'm sure he wants to" sasuke said pouting.

"ok, ok I'll call and ask, but I still think he's going to say 'no'" I said.

"yay! I wonder how itachi is going to react, we never really told them their ages ya know" sasuke said.

"yeah, you're right, but I think he won't mind…to much" I said chewing on my bottom lip.

"hey, haku guess what" sasuke said.

"hm?" I asked.

"I think what we have with them is real" sasuke smiled "and I think I love naruto" he finished.

I smiled at him, I was happy, and I would always be a little nervous if I had to say it, but I think I'm in love with zabuza.

****ZABUZA POV****

I sneezed, was someone talking about me? I pulled out my phone and looked through my contact list, and stopped at naruto's number and hit the 'call' button, the phone rang a few times before naruto picked up.

"_hey zabuza, what's up?" _naruto asked.

"nothing, bored as hell, what you doing?" I asked.

"_nothing, hey guess what" _naruto said.

"what?" I asked.

"_sasuke wants me to meet his family" _he said excitedly

"whoa! Cool, wish I could meet haku's family" I said sadly.

"_oh, sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" _naruto asked worriedly

"no, just be careful I know sasuke's family has to be a bit over protective" I said sighing

"_don't worry about me, but it's not his real family, because he's orphaned, but it's people he considers family…"_ naruto said obviously happy.

"I see sasuke is changing my best friend, but, hey I kinda like the new you" I said laughing.

"_awww, you didn't like the old me how rude!" _naruto yelled.

"hey I'm not sa-" I was interrupted by a three tone beep "hey naruto hold on I got a call on the other line" I said

"_ok"_ naruto said.

I looked to see who was on the other line, the caller ID said 'haku', and I quickly clicked over before he hung up.

"hello?" I said into the phone.

"_hi, za…zabuza, um…can I ask you something?" _haku asked.

"sure, what's up?" I asked.

"_well, my family is having this thing in like six days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come you know…meet them" _haku said.

I stopped talking, I was happy that haku wanted me to meet his family, I was speechless, that wasn't normally the type of person I was, but this was the first time any one wanted me to meet their family, so, naturally was nervous.

"_I…I mean only if you want to, if you don't th…that's fine, really!"_ haku said hurriedly.

"oh, no…sorry haku, I'd love to come, you just surprised me" I said in a reassuring tone.

"_um, ok, well I'll call you back when I get more details, k?" _haku said.

"ok, see ya haku" I said.

"_ok, bye-bye" _haku said.

"bye" I said.

After hearing the small click that told me he hung up, I clicked back over to naruto.

"hey naruto" I said.

"_hey, you took a long time, who was on the other line?" _naruto asked.

"it was haku, and guess what" I said.

"_really, what?" _naruto asked.

"he wanted me to meet his family, he seemed really nervous about it though" I said thoughtfully.

"_if he's like sasuke, than he has never had a boyfriend before, so it would be natural for him to be nervous" _naruto said.

"wow, sasuke is even making you smarter" I said

"_you no good…you know what!" _I then heard a click.

He hung up on me, I just laughed, and flipped my phone shut, it was late, so I changed into my night cloths A.K.A my boxers and hopped into bed, where I slipped into a peaceful sleep, the last thought I had was _'I wonder what haku's family's like'_

****SASUKE POV****

Haku just came back into the living room, and he looked pretty shocked.

"hey, haku what's wrong" I asked as haku sat down next to me.

"you know I called zabuza right?" haku asked.

"yeah, and you asked him to meet the family right…oh, no don't tell me he said 'no' haku I'm sorry!" I said wrapping haku in a bone breaking hug.

"n…no, ah! Sa…sasuke I can't, breath!" haku rasped.

"sorry, sorry!" I yelled letting go of haku.

Haku started taking huge puffs of air, before he smiled at me and shook his head from side to side.

"no! he said he wanted to and I told him I'd call him when I got more info on the whole thing" haku said in one breath.

"ohhhh! You had me worried, coming in here looking at shock and stuff" I said crossing my arms.

"sorry, it just shocked me, wait, don't you think we should tell itachi?" haku asked.

Before I could answer, there was a loud moan from upstairs. We both sat there mouths gaping, eyes big, and a full-blown blush covering our faces, I blinked and so did haku, I swallowed, more like gulped to wet my dry throat.

"umm, how 'bout we tell him tomorrow?" I suggested.

"yeahhh, good idea" haku said before giggling.

"what's so funny haku?" I asked.

"no matter how long we lived with those two we still blush hard when we hear them moan, I think it's funny" haku said dragging fingers through his hair.

"wow, you're right!" I said laughing.

We both laughed and stopped when we heard another moan, and then we kept on laughing. Soon we fell asleep watching 'Jackass 2' with a cover over us both.

****NEXT MORNING****

I woke up to the yummy smell of eggs and bacon, I opened my eyes slightly and looked to my side haku wasn't there, so I got up and stretched my muscles, and went into the kitchen, haku was sitting there with sharky, and itachi, the seat next to haku was empty and I went to sit in it.

"hey look sleeping beauty is finally awake" itachi said.

"shut up, it's your fault! I hope your butt hurts!" yelled pouting.

Every one at the table blushed and so did I when I realized what I said. After a few minuets haku and I were almost done, but haku suddenly stopped eating, and looked down.

"what's wrong haku, full?" sharky asked.

Haku shook his head 'no'.

"what's wrong then?" itachi asked.

Haku looked at me, and I knew he wanted to tell itachi about our boyfriends' age differences compared to us.

"well we wanted to talk to you about our bo…boy…boyfriends" I said, the word 'boyfriends' got stuck in my throat.

"what about them?" sharky asked.

"w…well, we kinda invited th…them to the reunion to y...you know meet the family" haku said blushing.

"ok, is that all, jeez, you had me worried there" sharky said.

I look at itachi a little, just a glance, he didn't say anything, he knew we weren't done, itachi was always an observer, he could tell, and he was staring into…nothingness, he was starting to put together something, I know he is, but can he figure it out before I tell him? I wonder.

"no, it not it sharky, itachi, I…well I don't know how to say this but…" haku didn't finish, he didn't know how.

"what is it haku?" itachi asked.

"will you promise not to get mad, please" I said, haku was looking down.

"why, would we be mad?" itachi asked.

"well, our boyfriends are…well, not in our age group" I said joining haku in looking down.

"what do you mean?" sharky asked.

I heard haku take in shaky breaths, before one huge puff, before he said…

"my boyfriend is at least twenty-six years old" haku said looking up, but still not meeting itachi's eyes.

"and your's sasuke?" itachi asked in a calm tone that kinda scared me.

"my boyfriend is at least twenty" I said also looking up.

The whole room went deadly silent, itachi put his head into his hands, and sharky looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"itachi, please, please don't call statutory rape(1)! We didn't do anything with them!" haku said, I could hear his voice cracking.

"yeah, just because they're older doesn't really mean anything!" I yelled helping out haku, my voice also slightly cracking.

"seriously! Look at lee and guy! Lee's what our age and guy's at least…thirty!" haku yelled, his voice was still cracking, but it held firmness to.

I saw itachi's shoulders moving slightly, was he…was he laughing!?.

"are you laughing?" I asked my head cocking to the side.

Itachi took his head out of his hands, and he was indeed, laughing.

"yes! I can't help it, you two were just so flustered, don't worry, I'm not mad, what you're saying is that I would say something like 'you can't like video games because you are thirty-three, but I do want to meet them, ya know, ruff 'em up a bit" itachi said still laughing.

I could feel a few tears come out of my eyes, but I didn't pay them any mind.

"sasuke, sasuke are you ok?" I saw itachi looking at me with worried eyes.

"yeah, I'm fine, they're just tears of frustration and relief" I said wiping the tears away and smiled.

"oh, well go call your boyfriends and tell them I want to meet them today, because, heaven knows our family won't let me get any alone time with him" itachi said winking.

"ok!" haku and I yelled in unison.

We got up and left to call zabuza and naruto, our now cold and half eaten breakfast now forgotten, itachi and sharky were laughing back in the kitchen, but we didn't care we were way to happy too. We made it all the way down the hall and stopped at the phone and I tried to pick it up when haku did, we stopped and stared at each other.

"let me use it!" I said.

"uh, uh, I wanna use it first" haku said.

We continued to fight over the phone not noticing when itachi and sharky were coming down the hall, or when they stopped and smiled at us.

"flip a coin, or do rock-paper-scissors" itachi said.

We both stopped fighting and looked at them, and blushed.

"how long have you been there?" I asked.

"long enough" sharky replied.

Haku and I blushed harder out of embarrassment.

"so, what are you going to do?" itachi asked.

"huh?" I said.

"wah?" haku said.

"flip a coin, I'll flip and you guys call it, k?" itachi said.

"got it, oh yeah, heads" I said.

"guess I got tails then" haku said.

Itachi flipped the coin and it landed in his hand then he looked at it.

"hm, heads" itachi said looking at me"

Haku pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him, and he stuck his right back at me.

"fine, but don't take all day sasuke" haku said, winking at me.

I smiled as I watched him walk up the steps, itachi and sharky headed in to the living room, I took a deep breath before picking up the phone a dialing naruto's number, it was almost instantly that the phone was picked up.

"_hello?" _naruto said.

"hey, naruto" I said smiling.

"_oh, hey 'suke, what's up?" _naruto asked.

I like when he uses that little nickname.

"well, my older brother wants to meet you" I said unsurely.

"_won't he see me at the family thing?" _naruto asked.

"yeah, but he wants to talk to you before hand" I said.

"_oh, alright, I'll be there in…ten minutes, k?"_ naruto asked.

"ok, I'll tell him" I said.

"_alright, bye" _naruto said

"bye-bye" I said.

I waited until there was a click before I set the phone down, I took a very deep breath with my eyes closed. I went up the steps to haku's room, and opened the door, haku was on the bed upside-down, flipping through the T.V stations, obviously bored.

"hey haku" I said plopping down on the bed.

"hey sasuke, ya done with the phone?" haku asked.

"yup, your turn" I said smiling.

"guess so, but what are you so cheesy about?" haku asked.

"I don't know, just happy 'tachi wasn't mad, I think he'll like them" I said still smiling.

"me too, well I'm going to call zabuza" haku said getting off the bed.

"ok, but I'm going to stay in here" I said picking up the remote to the T.V.

"alright" haku said walking out the door.

****HAKU POV****

I walked down the steps and to the phone, I was still a bit nervous to call him, but 'tachi wanted to meet him, ugh! Relationships are so difficult, I dialed zabuza's phone number, and waited for him to answer.

"_hello?" _zabuza said.

"hey, zabuza it's me" I said.

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone named 'me'" _zabuza joked.

I giggled into the phone.

"you know it's me, haku" I said still giggling.

"_oh, it's you haku, I thought it was someone called 'me'" _zabuza said laughing.

"you're so funny" I said with a tiny bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"_why, thank you haku" _zabuza said sounding serious, but I could tell his was trying not to laugh.

"you're welcome, but I have something really important to tell you" I said.

"_what is it?" _zabuza asked.

"my older brother wants to meet you" I said.

"_why? He'll see me at that family thing right?" _zabuza asked.

"yeah, he will, but my family crowds, so he want to talk to you before my family can get to ya" I explained.

"_oh, got it, I swear haku I thought you were going to say something else" _zabuza said sighing.

"like what?" I asked.

"_like you were pregnant or something" _zabuza said.

"I'm a boy zabuza!" I yelled laughing.

"_could've fooled me" _zabuza said.

"whatever, can you be here in like ten minuets?" I asked.

"_sure, see you then, bye" _zabuza said

"bye" I said.

There was a click then silence, I put the phone down, just when itachi came down the hall.

"you invite him?" itachi asked.

He wasn't mad, but there was something different about his voice and eyes, but what was it? Oh well, it's nothing to worry about…I hope.

"yeah, he said he'd be here in ten minuets" I said smiling.

"alright then, so is sasuke's boyfriend" itachi said smirking.

"what are you smirking at?" I asked cautiously, and eyeing him.

"nothing" itachi said shaking his head, but still wearing that smirk.

"for some reason, I don't believe you" I said still eyeing him.

Itachi just continued his walk down the hallway, but I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'you have every right' and that scared me, what was itachi going to do?

****NARUTO POV****

I put on something nice, but comfortable, I was meeting sasuke's older brother today, I was kinda nervous, what if his older brother didn't like me? Would he let me continue dating sasuke? What about our age differences? There were so many questions in my head I didn't know what to do with myself, I looked at the clock, it took my five minuets to change, it would take about three minuets to get to sasuke's house, and another two minuets to calm my ass down, I grabbed my keys off the counter and left out the door to my orange and black venchti(A/N- I don't know if I spelled it right)I hopped in and drove, I hope I make a good impression.

****ZABUZA POV****

I really couldn't find anything clean to wear, so it took me seven minutes to get dressed, I should start listening to than voice in my head, it told me to put something on, and not stay around in my pajamas, I finally was done and out the door driving like a mad man, people honked and cursed at me, not like I really cared, I just wanted to make it to haku's house, I made it there pretty fast, faster than I thought I would, I looked and saw five cars in the side walk, but one caught my eye, it was naruto's car, what was he doing here? (A/N- they don't know haku and sasuke are brothers and live together) I got out and went up to the door, and knocked, I heard a bit of noise before the door opened and a smiling haku stood there.

"you are one minuet late, you know" haku joked.

"sorry, I didn't know I was going to be timed" I joked back.

We both laughed before a voice interrupted the moment.

"haku, no stalling, bring him in here, so I could see him" the voice said.

If that was haku's brother, than I wasn't too scared anymore, he sounded friendly and like the kind of guy he could joke with.

"ok, come on in" haku said stepping to the side.

I walked into the house and haku closed the door behind me, he soon caught up to me, still smiling.

"don't let my brother scare you" haku said still smiling.

"I won't" I said smiling.

We walked a bit more, until we came to what I could guess was the living room, I saw there were already four people in there, two people I knew, sasuke and naruto, but the other two, I never saw before, one looked like and older sasuke and the second looked like a shark…weird.

****ITACHI POV****

I just finished looking over sasuke's boyfriend, and now haku's boyfriend was here, sasuke's boyfriend was handsome, and haku's boyfriend looked strange, but haku most likely looked at his eyes first.

"well, it's nice to meet the people my two baby brothers" I said.

The room was quiet, I looked at both of them, was that fear in their eyes…oh this was going to be so much fun!

"ok, now I want to talk to you two alone, so bye-bye haku and sasuke" I said waving at them.

"what?!" sasuke yelled,

"bye" I repeated.

"no way!" haku chimed in.

"yes way, see ya!" I said smiling.

"you can't make me!" sasuke said and started pouting.

"yeah!" haku said coping sasuke.

"are you two sure?" I asked.

I could see kisame trying not to laugh, I also saw haku and sasuke's boyfriends loosen up a bit.

"bet I can make you move" I said.

Haku and sasuke stayed where they were, I sighed and got up off the couch and threw sasuke over my shoulder.

"itachi, put me down! Put me down you….you weasel!" sasuke yelled as he thrashed.

I'm pretty sure my eyes twitched when sasuke called me a weasel and when their boyfriends stared laughing.

"don't think I forgot you haku, kisame, please?" I said over my shoulder.

Kisame tried to do what I did with sasuke, but haku was squirmy for him to get a hold on, so he picked haku up by the arms, using his height to his advantage, we got them to the steps and made them walk up them.

"why can't we stay?" sasuke asked tuning on the steps.

I smiled before saying "it big bro and boyfriend talk time, that mean nooo baby bro" I used a tone I knew would make sasuke giggle, and it worked, sasuke went upstairs with haku and kisame and I went back into the living room, when we got back, the two boyfriends looked a little more comfortable, but sill a bit scared, I smirked, this was going to be so much fun.

"so you two are dating my baby brothers" I said sitting on the couch.

They looked at me and nodded.

"you know you can talk, I'm not going to bite, ya know" I said.

"so…sorry" they said at the same time.

I laughed along with kisame.

"hey what are your names?" I asked.

"mines is naruto" the blond said.

"I'm zabuza" the black haired man said.

"well, I'm itachi and this is my boyfriend kisame" I said pointing to kisame at the last part.

They nodded.

"look, you two need to loosen up, I'm not going to forbid you to date my brothers if that's what you think" I said.

At those word I could see them relax, that was the thing that they were worried about the most I could tell.

"thanks" naruto said.

"I couldn't keep them away from you, even if I wanted to, I know they'd find a way" I said.

"hey could I ask you two something?" kisame asked finally joining the talk.

"sure" zabuza said.

I could tell zabuza was a man of few words unless he was comfortable with someone, he wasn't going to talk much.

"well I just want to know what could a twenty year old and a twenty-six year old have in common with two sixteen year olds?" kisame asked.

"well I don't know really" naruto said.

"hmm" zabuza mumbled.

"if you don't know then why are you dating them?" I asked.

They looked in thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know what we have in common, but, I think it's a mutual thing" naruto said.

I looked over at zabuza wanting his answer, it never came, but like haku I was good with reading eyes, and his eyes held true love for haku, even if he didn't want to say it, I smiled at them before chuckling, they gave me a confused look.

"I was planning on scaring you, but you two are really cool, and I have a few rules about dating my brothers" I said.

"what are they?" zabuza asked.

"one: no making out in front of the family or me, two: if you force them to do anything, even though I doubt you two would, I will **seriously maim **you both, I don't care if you're older than me or younger, I will find a way, and three: don't break their hearts" I said.

"ok, I can do all that!" naruto said.

"ok, I understand" zabuza said.

I smiled at them, and looked to my side kisame was smiling too, I'm happy for my brothers, the rest of the visit was spent talking about what they do and how they met my baby brothers, I'm glad I took that day off, they stayed for dinner and haku and sasuke kept asking them if a scared them, and through out the dinner I kept seeing visions of older us sitting at this table eating, that had to be a good sign, now all they had to do was make it through our crazy 'family'

**TBC(please review)**

______________________________________________________________

That was ch.7 thanks for reading!

**1-** when a minor has sex with someone older like in the twenties, even though it not actually rape, because it was willing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok update time, I met my review limit, six, I want six reviews per chapter to give me inspiration!, there are a lot of 'pov' changes, On to the story!

______________________________________________________________

****SASUKE POV****

I waited four days, and now it was time for the reunion, I was so happy, naruto got to meet my 'family' and I get to see them all after so long, we all didn't exactly keep in touch so of course I was _very_ giddy to see them all, I was in haku's room sitting on his bed helping him with his hair, he was trying to get it to go down, but his hair seemed like it wanted to cause trouble, we finally got it down and it looked straight.

"there!" I said climbing off the bed.

"good grief!, thank you sasuke" haku said sighing before sighing.

"alright we're all dressed and they should be here any minuet" I said.

I had on a plain lime green shirt, with light blue jeans and white sneakers and my hair was tied into a high ponytail with my left eye almost covered, hey I was going to be with my family, why dress fancy? Haku had on a light teal shirt with a palm tree on it, some faded blue jeans and some teal sandals on. We smiled at each other and walked down the steps to wait in the living room with kisame and itachi our bags pack by the door, we were waiting for naruto and zabuza to get here and we'd head off.

****NARUTO POV****

I was running late I had finally finished getting dressed, I wore a orange tank top and saggy dark blue jeans and my necklace with the blue crystal at the end, and some orange shoes with white laces, I grabbed my bags, I was surprised I was able to go, it wasn't like I was really part of the family, but I have to admit, it felt good to accepted, according to sasuke we where going to California, I had my bags packed and everything, but I had to get to sasuke's house first, I hopped in my car and drove off to try and meet them somewhat on time.

****ZABUZA POV****

I was on my way to haku's house, I had on a dark blue short sleeve tee-shirt, with some normal jeans and white shoes with blue laces, my bags were in the trunk, I was really happy that they let me come with them, I could feel a smile tug at my lips as I pulled into the drive way, as soon as I got out my car, one of naruto's cars made a quick whipping sound and screeched as he slid into place next to the curb, he got out and looked frazzled and it was funny he saw me and smiled we walked up to the door together and I knocked.

****HAKU POV****

There was a knock at the door, I got up to open it, and there stood zabuza and naruto smiling, I smiled back and let them in, as soon as we got in the room sasuke gave zabuza and naruto a smile.

"now we can leave!" kisame said getting off the couch.

We all grabbed our bags and look at the six cars on the curb next to our house, I swear if this was a cartoon all of us would have those huge sweat drops on our heads.

"I…think we should carpool" sasuke suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"well, I'm going to carpool with kisame, you two can go with who ever you want" itachi said before sliding into kisame's car, as kisame did the same.

****NARUTO POV****

"sasuke, do you wanna…ya know, carpool with me?" I asked.

"sure!" sasuke said with a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw zabuza smile at haku, who turned to him.

"guess it's you and me, huh zabuza" haku said.

"yeah, guess so" zabuza said still smiling.

Sasuke and I got into my car, and haku and zabuza got into zabuza's car. We drove and it was peaceful, until we got stuck in a traffic jam, it wasn't bad enough to make us miss the flight.

"oh no, naruto you don't think we'll miss the flight do you?" sasuke asked starring out the window with worry.

"no, it's not that bad" I said turning to sasuke.

He turned back to me and smiled, I really love his smile. We were in traffic for about five minuets before we could drive freely, we made it to the airport and got everything together, we got on the plane and I sat next to sasuke, haku and zabuza behind us and itachi and kisame were two rows ahead of us. It was about five minuets into the flight I noticed sasuke was panting a bit.

"sasuke, you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me weakly and shook his 'no'.

"I…I don't feel good" sasuke said holding his head.

I waved to the flight stewardess.

"yes sir?" she asked in sweet voice.

"can you please get him some water?" I asked.

"sure, one moment, sir" the stewardess said.

She came back with some water, and sasuke downed it in no time.

'_wonder what else he could drink like that'_ I thought.

"you feeling better?" I asked.

"yes, thank you" sasuke said smiling.

"did anyone ever tell you what a wonderful smile you have?" I asked.

Sasuke blushed like crazy, and shook his head 'no'.

"well, it is" I said stealing a peck.

sasuke blush some more and I was worried that his head might explode.

"th…th…thanks" sasuke squeaked.

I nodded at him and smiled, about ten more minutes I felt something on my shoulder, I looked over and saw sasuke sleeping on my shoulder, I also looked past him to see it was getting dark, no wonder, I heard soft snores behind me, I craned my neck to see behind me, zabuza had his seat pushed back a bit, and was sleep, haku had his head a little further down than the shoulder, his arm was also across zabuza's stomach, I smiled, and soon fell asleep my head on top of sasuke's.

****3 hours later****

"_thank you for flying southwest airlines_" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurriness, when I did I saw a few people getting off the plane.

'_guess we landed' _I thought.

I looked to my side and saw sasuke still sleeping peacefully on my shoulder, I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked gently, he started to stir in his sleep, before obsidian eyes blinked open and looked at me.

'_so cute' _I thought.

"we there?" sasuke asked, though it came out a bit slurred.

"yup!" I said smiling.

We got up, and moved off the plane along with other people, we met up with zabuza, haku, kisame, and itachi, then walked to baggage claim and got our bags, we waited about ten to fifteen minuets for two taxi to come itachi and kisame got in the first one and haku, zabuza, sasuke, and I got into the second one.

****SASUKE POV****

We where in the taxi and it was following the other, we never had an out of town reunion before, I wonder what will happen, I looked to my left and saw naruto looking out the window, and then looked to my right haku was saying something about how pretty the lights were while zabuza just agreed, but I doubt he was interested by the way he was starring and smiling at haku, and I could feel a small smile spread across my face.

'_this is so…is there even a word for it?' _I thought.

I fell asleep on naruto's shoulder again, but it seemed I was only asleep for five minuets before I felt a soft tingle on my cheek, I opened my eyes are rubbed them a little before I turn to my left instinctively and saw a mop of blond hair.

"wha?" I asked, I knew I sounded some type of stupid.

"hey sleeping beauty, where here" naruto said.

I nodded even though I didn't really hear them, we stepped out the car and when I went to get my bags out the trunk, I felt my legs wobble before I fell to the ground landing on my knees and everything seemed to double in front of me I put one hand on my head feeling a lot of dizziness, I could feel my heart going a mile a minuet, I heard running coming from behind me.

"sasuke are you ok?" naruto asked kneeling next to me.

"n…no" I said swaying a bit, then the world we dark.

my head was throbbing and that annoying voice wasn't helping, I could barely understand what it was saying, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I felt weak, so I just laid there, the voices kept going, ugh! Why can't they shut up, or take it to a different room?! .

"pl…please be qu…quiet" I said weakly.

The voice stopped, I was so grateful, that was until it started again.

"please open your eyes for me" the voice said.

"I can't…hurt to much" I said my voice still scratchy

"I know, but I need to confirm my suspension" the voice said again.

I slowly opened my eyes, but only half way, I was staring at a bleach white ceiling.

"good, now, let me just see your eyes and I can make it better" I now saw the voice belonged to a blond, busty women with hazel eyes that looked no more than twenty-five and she wore the typical doctor outfit. She used her fingers to make me open my eyes wider than normal while she flashed a bright light right in my eyes, when she let go I blinked to re-adjust my eyes.

"wha…what happened?" I asked.

"my name is tsunade and well, I did a few test on you while you where sleep and it seems you have an acute case of hypoglycemia or better known as insulin shock" the tsunade said.

"uh-huh" I said.

"I know you can't understand this very well, but I'll try to explain this as simply as I can ok?" tsunade said.

I tried nodding be it made my head hurt more, so I just made a grunting sound.

"insulin shock happens when A(your body uses up it's sugar too fast and your body overloads, B(your body isn't making enough sugar, or C(your body doesn't use the sugar fast enough, and your body needs it, in your case, it would be C " tsunade said.

"uh, does anyone know?" I asked.

"yes, your brother, but that's the only person, he's in the waiting room, with another blond man" tsunade said.

"can they come in?" I asked sitting up in the bed, only to have tsunade push me back down.

"I'll let them come in, but don't get excited, it could be harmful to you" she warned me.

I nodded and she left the room, I closed my eyes and thought, I jumped and opened my eyes when the door flung open and hit the wall, naruto came running in first and gave me the biggest bear hug I'll ever get, but then my heart started beating fast and I started panting like I ran a marathon, naruto pulled back when he heard me pant, I grasped my chest area where my heart was, the room started spinning, but I wasn't moving, I moved my head to the side, then it…stopped, it was the weirdest feeling ever, one second I couldn't get enough air, and the next I was fine.

"sasuke are you ok?" naruto asked.

"yeah, I just got dizzy for a second" I said forcing a weak smile on my face.

"did they explain what happened to you?" naruto asked.

"they said I have a acute case of insulin shock" I said.

He grimaced, then the door opened again to reveal itachi, who walked in slowly and made to my bedside, and the he just stood there, I looked at his eyes they were grey a little, I know he had to be crying, I felt a lot of guilt for making him cry.

"hey 'tachi" I said.

"h…hey sasuke" he said.

"oh, come on 'tachi don't look so sad it's only an acute case" I said smiling.

Before I knew what happened itachi had me in a comforting hug, he was also shaking slightly, I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes and I hugged back. Naruto and itachi both cried for a while, before long the door opened gently and a dark haired lady came in.

" um…do you need more time?" the lady asked.

I shook my head, so she came in and took a seat on a rolling stool.

"ok, my name is shizune, and I'm going to help you though this and what not" shizune said.

I nodded.

"now listen, you can't get to excited, it won't kill you, but it could put you in a coma, also tsunade explained to you about your body sugar right?" shizune asked.

"she said my body doesn't use the sugar fast enough" I said.

"yes, now we're going to give you a few needles and some insulin to help your body learn how to use to the sugar by itself" shizune said.

"to help my body…learn?" I asked.

"yes, the insulin will help use your body sugar, until your body can do so on its own" she said.

I nodded, understanding more.

"ok, now it's only an acute case and will go away in time, if that time is sooner or later we don't know, but it WILL go away…" she looked at naruto and itachi "…so there's no need to be upset and cry"

"I have a few questions" I said.

"that's what I'm here for kiddo, shoot" she said.

"I know why I have it…but, I don't get how it's…" I didn't finish I didn't know how.

"how it's only you" she said.

I nodded.

"well, we looked though your family records and saw your mom had it, but she had a severe case, not just like you" she said.

My eyes widened, I did remember how she was always in and out of the hospital, but they always told me she was just sick a lot, that might be why itachi was crying too.

"oh, so umm, how and when do I use the insulin?" I asked.

She took out a needle and filled up a small cup with water and then sat down on the edge of my bed.

"you take the lid off the needle and then you'll have to poke the top of the insulin jar and pull this up to fill the needle up about this far with insulin" she said demonstrating what she said as she went. "then you just stick the needle in your arm or anywhere you want to, and you could have someone do it for you" she finished.

"wow, that's a lot to remember, it is my first time ya know" I said smiling.

"I know, but you'll memorize it quick" she said smiling back at me.

"is there anything else we need to know?" itachi asked.

"well yes, it's very important that he get's this or he could become _very_ moody" she said.

"ok, there any warning signs?" itachi asked.

"he should take it after every time he eats, and if he feels dizzy, his heart rate goes up, he starts to tremble or convulse, if he's nervous for no reason, or has blurry/double vision you should give him another dose" she said.

"all that won't harm his body in any way, will it?" naruto asked.

I felt myself blush, I'm glad he cared enough to ask.

"no, not really the only thing is he might turn pale…well paler, but that's all" she turned her head to me "how do you feel?" she asked.

"umm, just hungry and really tired" I said rubbing my eyes.

She smiled.

"that's to be expected, don't worry, we'll give you some food and insulin and then give you all that you need and you can be on your way" she said getting up from the stool she was sitting on.

When she left itachi and naruto sat, no one said anything and it was really starting to bother me.

"guys I'm fine, I'm going to eat and then we'll have our first out of town reunion!" I said smiling.

"yeah, it just…we were so worried, that…" naruto didn't finish.

"we, just can't help it" itachi said smiling a sad smile.

I smiled at them both, then we sat in a comfortable silence for ten minuets before my stomach growls, itachi smiled at me and stood up.

"I'll buy us all something at the vending machine, what do you two want?" itachi asked.

"Doritos" naruto said.

"Hershey Bar" I said.

Itachi nodded and then left the room, almost immediately naruto got up and walked up to my bed, I looked up and smiled at him, his eyes where soft as he brushed a strand of long hair out of my face resting his hand on my cheek, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss, my eyes fluttered closed and I pressed back hooking my arms around his neck, making him kneel on the side of my bed, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gave it to him, his tongue slipped into my mouth, he used it to rub all over my mouth and I couldn't help, but to moan as his hands started to roam my body.

****NARUTO POV****

I know I shouldn't be doing this, we were in the hospital, sasuke was sick and here I was kissing him, would this be taking advantage of someone?, I can't help it though, sasuke was so addictive, his body was so soft, did he know what he was doing to me?, soon we pulled apart both of us were panting for air, then sasuke looked up at me with half lidded eyes and a full blush covering his face, he was so fucking hot.

"na…naruto you're a re…really good kisser" sasuke said blushing even harder.

I smiled at him, before kissing him on his forehead, after five minutes itachi came back with our stuff, and gave it to us.

****SASUKE POV****

"what did you get?" I asked.

"pretzels, I ate them on the way back up" itachi said shrugging.

Naruto ate his chips and itachi sat back in his chair and soon fell asleep, I put my Hershey Bar aside for when they gave me my food. I thought they would never come with my food, when they did I ate it all up along with my candy bar, and gave myself my first insulin shot with shizune watching me, she said I did really good. All three of us left in a taxi, courtesy of tsunade, it was so late that I couldn't even see where the house was located, or what it looked like, so when we went in I crashed in the couch, itachi made his way up the steps and into what I supposed was his room, and naruto passed out on a loveseat across from me…today was one heck of a day.

**NEXT DAY**

When I woke up I felt so much better, I saw across from me naruto was still asleep, then I looked out the window that was behind naruto, it looked like the sun was just coming up, I took my time to get up and look around since last night I wasn't able too. Where I was there was only a couch, two loveseats and a window behind one of the loveseats, behind me there was a small step and then a door, a few feet from the door behind me was a pair of double doors.

'_where do all these doors go to?'_ I wondered.

I took the step towards the door behind me and notice a small hallway that had a staircase to the right of it I will look up there later, I walked down the hallway into a different room it had a couch an reclining chair, a glass table in the middle and had a flat screen T.V. on the wall in front of the chair, there was a small archway that lead to a kitchen, inside the kitchen was a stainless steel stove, it had a double sink, and on the side of the kitchen was on of those refrigerators that had a freezer on one side, a place to store food on the other side and it made ice chopped or crushed, I walked though the kitchen and went though another archway, but this one had little western style saloon doors that lead to a dining room with a long table that could easily sit twenty people from where I stood I could clearly see that the dining room could go to the room where naruto was still sleeping peacefully, I went to where I started and decided to looked through the single door first it was a garage and had tow cars inside, one was a red and black Hummer, and the other was yellow Coop Deville, I closed the door back and right when I went to look through the double doors….

"sasuke!" a familiar voice called.

I turned around to see haku standing there looking shocked in fuzzy yellow pajamas, I smiled at him and opened my arms, he took the invite and ran right into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"oh…oh god sasuke I was so scared!" haku cried.

We slipped down onto the wooden floor, as haku cried into my shoulder, why was I making so many people cry lately?

"I…I didn't kn…know what happened, t…to you!, there was a…a ambulance…I tried to come w…with 'tachi, bu…but they wo….wouldn't let me!" haku cried even harder.

I could only hold him and rub his back, I felt awful, I made the three of the four people I care about most cry, I felt a few tears leak from my eyes.

"I'm sorry haku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" I said.

We eventually decided to get up and move to the room with the T.V. and sat on the couch, haku was laying down his head settled in my lap while I sat on the far end of the couch and ran fingers through his hair, we stayed like that watching some show called 'Case closed' that we found on 'On Demand' I glanced at the clock it was around 7:00 now, I wonder when everyone going to wake up.

"hey sasuke?" haku asked.

"yes?" I answered.

"because you scared me so bad, you have to buy me my favorite candy" hake said matter-of-factly.

"isn't that what zabuza's for?" I asked.

"he didn't almost give me a heart attack, what happened to you anyway?" haku asked.

I giggled.

"they said I have an acute case of insulin shock" I explained.

"what? Is it like diabetes?" haku asked.

"kinda, but it's a bit different, you see my body makes enough sugar, it just doesn't use it fast enough" I said.

"oh, how do you fix it?" haku asked.

"I have to take insulin shots until my body can do it on its own" I said.

I could feel haku nod on my lap, then mumble something.

"huh?" I asked.

"I said 'I wonder why 'tachi was crying so much if it's only an acute case'" haku repeated.

"because, when she was alive our mom had a sever case of it, she was always in and out of the hospital, he was more than likely just…shocked and scared" I said.

"that's sad" haku said.

"yeah, haku I made so many people cry, and I didn't even mean too" I said.

I could feel haku start rubbing my thigh, haku is such a sweet brother, wonder how many people are here, oh well, I'll find out later.

**TBC**

______________________________________________________________

Sorry about this chapter, I wanted to add some drama, but this turned out to be like a teaser, next chapter will be better and you get to see who I made the family, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, time for ch.9! Again sorry about last chapter, please enjoy!****J**

**______________________________________________________________**

****NARUTO POV****

I yawned as I lifted myself from the loveseat I was sleeping on, I felt good, until last nights events came flooding back, sasuke! I ran all around the bottom part of the house, strangely not making a sound as I did so, when I saw sasuke asleep with haku on his lap I was so happy, I felt a few tears of relief stream down my face, for some reason I had to call his name, to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"sasuke" I called in a whisper.

I saw his eyes flutter open and look for who called his name, when our eyes locked, I felt so happy, he smiled one of his beautiful smiles at me and I walked over to him and just stood in front of him, his eyes filled with worry when I didn't say anything, he got up slowly setting haku's head down gently on a couch pillow, he walked up to me and cupped my cheek in his hand, I leaned into the soft touch of his hand, I put my hand over top of his and sighed.

"god sasuke, you had me so scared" I said.

"I'm sorry naruto, I didn't mean to" sasuke said softly.

We just stared at each other for a little longer, I took sasuke's hand off my cheek and hugged him bringing him as close to me as possible, I ran my fingers through his long hair, I pulled him away from me slightly just so I could press my lips to his, I bit down on his bottom lip slightly causing him to gasp, I took full advantage of this and pushed my tongue inside his warm mouth, soon sasuke was participating with me, I wrapped one arm around his waist pulling his lower half close, not to close because I knew I was getting a hard-on, my other hand tangled itself in his hair, I moved his head to the side with my hand so I could get a better angle to kiss him, his fingers where treaded though my hair pressing my head forward, sasuke moaned into my mouth and I shuddered, god sasuke was fucking hot.

"whoa! Get it sasuke, un!" a voice yelled.

We broke apart quickly, and turned to see a long haired blond that had a bang covering his left eye, and he was smiling at us, I was so close to growling at this guy, but then again that wouldn't be a polite thing to do to sasuke's family.

"deidara?!" sasuke yelled.

"yes puddin' pop head, un? " deidara said.

Sasuke ran up to the deidara and gave him a huge hug and he hugged sasuke back.

"oh, deidara, I've missed you sooo much!" sasuke yelled.

"I know I've missed you two puddin' pop head, un!" deidara yelled.

They both squealed, and I blinked, sasuke and deidara where total girls, they turned to me smiling ear to ear.

"naruto this is deidara he's like my…aunt, deidara this is naruto he's my boyfriend" sasuke said still smiling.

"hi, sorry for interrupting, un" deidara said smiling.

Sasuke blushed.

"errr…it's ok" I said.

"I didn't see you two last night, why is that, yeah?" deidara said suggestively.

"w…we where a…at the h….ho….hospital deidara!" sasuke stuttered blushing.

"he went **that** hard on you, yeah!? Jeez and I thought sasori was rough, un!" deidara said his eyes wide.

"n…n…no!, I…we…ugh! Deidara shut up!" sasuke yelled blushing.

Deidara just laughed at sasuke, before he turned to me.

"you want to meet the family, un?" deidara asked.

I shrugged , before nodding, he smiled.

"to bad, you have to wait they all went out to get breakfast at McDonalds" deidara said still smiling.

"what about you, and haku?" I asked.

"haku didn't want to get out of bed, and I just didn't feel like going" deidara said shrugging.

"what did I miss?" asked a voice.

We all turned to see haku rubbing his eyes.

"nothing much and when did you wake up?" sasuke asked.

"about…" haku looked at his wrist "twenty seconds ago"

"how do you know you don't have a watch" sasuke said.

"it's in my brain" haku said.

Haku and sasuke stared at each other before laughing, I blinked, what was funny? Must be an inside joke, deidara looked at me and smiled, was it permanent?

"I know what your thinking, I know how you feel, I don't get it either, yeah" he said.

Haku and sasuke looked at us and smiled.

"hey, deidara do you have any cards?" haku asked.

"uno, or normal, un?" deidara asked.

"normal" sasuke replied.

"yeah, I do, hold on a second, un" deidara said running up the steps.

We waited five minuets, before he came back jumping down the steps, with a deck of cards.

"what do you want to play, un?" deidara asked.

"spades, you two playing'?" haku asked.

"sure why not, un" deidara said.

"I'll play" I said.

****SASUKE POV****

Was it me or did naruto seem distant? I'm really worried…maybe he's just nervous. We all started playing spades, naruto and I were on a team and haku and deidara were on a team, naruto and I won three out of the five rounds, then we started to watch TV, I was next to naruto on the couch, deidara was in the recliner chair, with haku sitting cross-legged on the floor, soon the door opened, and a bunch of people coming in.

****NARUTO POV****

"we're back!" yelled a guy.

I turned to look at him when deidara got up and ran towards the door. The guy wore a blood red shirt with lose jeans, he had hair that matched his shirt with brown eyes.

"sasori! Sweetie!" deidara yelled jumping into the redhead arms.

The redhead, sasori, hugged deidara.

"oh god, get a room you two" said a tall guy with burnt orange hair. He had on a grey plain tee-shirt with jeans and white and grey shoes, sasuke got

up and dashed for the guy, the guy opened his arms wide when sasuke hugged him, I was kinda jealous when that happened, but I knew sasuke was happy so I didn't say anything or even glare.

"juugo! I've missed you so much!!!" sasuke yelled.

"hey sasuke, my little hommie!" juugo said.

They hugged, sasuke made them rock side to side, when sasuke finally let go of him, he smiled, and started jumping up and down.

"omg…omg…omg! Juugo! You owe me so many piggy back rides and…and, I don't know but omg, I'm so happy!" sasuke said grinning and jumping.

I wanted so bad to kiss him and put a claim on sasuke, but he wasn't "a thing".

"oh wait…where's suigetsu?" sasuke asked looking around.

"here I am!" yelled another voice.

Coming out of what I could guess was no where there was a guy with shoulder length white hair that had a sharp bang, he had on a purple shirt with black jeans and purple and white shoes..

"suigetsu!" sasuke said hugging him.

Suigetsu hugged back, sasuke's eyes went to mine and he smiled at me.

"naruto, this is my friend juugo and his boyfriend suigetsu" sasuke said.

"who are you?" suigetsu asked.

I looked at him for a while, before looking at sasuke, sasuke blushed and nodded at me.

"I'm sasuke's boyfriend" I said.

Suigetsu smiled at me, before he ran over to the couch I was sitting on and leaned over so his lips were really close to my ears.

"was sasuke tight?" he whispered.

I blushed and tried to get away, but his hand where on my shoulders and holding me back.

"was he?" he whispered again.

"I…wouldn't know, w…we didn't do anything, yet" I whispered back.

"ahh, the key word is 'yet' so how are you going to take him?" he asked.

"what?" I asked.

"you know, gentle or rough, natural or with toys, ohhhh, how 'bout bondage?" he whispered.

I blushed with my mouth gaping, sasuke's family was crazy! Suigetsu started laughing and ran back over to the others, he took hold of juugo's hand, and leaned his head on juugo's shoulder, and smiled at sasuke.

"sasuke I like your boyfriend, he's hot, foursome much?" suigetsu asked.

Sasuke blush and shook his head vigorously, and suigetsu pouted.

"aww, why you got to be so stingy?" suigetsu wined.

Everyone laughed.

"is aunt sasuke here, yet?_(1)_" a small voice asked

I had to get up to see who the voice belong to, it belong to a girl, no more the six, no less than five, she had red hair that was combed down, but her hair was uneven and it was shorter at the top and got longer around the back. She had a small red dress on that had a sunflower on it, with red flip-flops, on her right hand was a fake tattoo flower, a lily.

"karin_(2)_?!" sasuke asked in excitement.

"yay! Aunt sasuke!" karin yelled running up to hug sasuke.

Sasuke lifted her off the ground and stared spinning with her, sasuke would make a great mom if he was a girl, the little girl stared laughing as she was spun around. He spun her for about two minutes and she smiled at everyone, and the when her eyes came to me she looked confused.

"who's that?" she asked pointing at me.

"_do I stand out so much that a little girl can notice?" _I wondered.

"karin it's not nice to point, and that's naruto" said sasuke moving Karin's finger down.

"is he going to be my new uncle?" karin asked next.

Sasuke blushed, and I smiled at the girl.

"uncle naruto?" karin asked

"umm, yes?" I answered.

"how come you're all the way over there, and not with aunt sasuke?" karin asked.

"ka…karin! I…I don't th…think na….naruto wants you calling h…him uncle!" sasuke stuttered out, blushing really hard.

"it's okay sasuke, I don't mind" I said walking over to where everyone was gathered.

"yeah, he doesn't mind, and I bet that you'll have a big wedding with uncle naruto, like my mommy and daddy, and _then _you'll both have a tiny baby that could fit in a shoe box, like me!" karin said happy with her explaining.

Sasuke was blushing a sputtering about how karin shouldn't say things like that, but I was so happy, sasuke's family sure was excepting.

"hey, where is everyone else, un?" asked deidara.

"they stayed outside, playing on the beach" juugo answered.

"we're on the beach?" sasuke asked.

"yeah, this is a beach house, awesome right, un?" deidara said.

"cool! I got back so late I couldn't see a thing" sasuke said.

"how about we all go out and play" suigetsu said.

Everyone agreed and went upstairs to get their swimsuits on.

****TEN MINUETS LATER****

Everyone was outside, and now I was aware of the laughing and splashes of multiple people out side the window in the den, I didn't bring a swimsuit, because I didn't know I would go swimming, I was a little mad though. I couldn't see sasuke in swim trunks.

"_maybe I could go sneak a peek" _I thought.

I licked my lips at the image of sasuke dripping wet, his hair clinging to his curvy body, as his swim trunks hung low on his hips because of the weight of the water.

"_god I really want to see that" _I thought licking my lip again.

There was a small thump upstairs that surprised me, because I thought I was here by myself, I got up and walked up the steps, I heard a small groan form the biggest door, I walked up to the door and opened it, on the bed sitting cross-legged was sasuke in nothing but a oversized blue shirt and boxers, he looked over at me and smiled.

"oh naruto, you kinda scared me, I thought you were outside with everyone else" sasuke said.

"no, I didn't have a swim suite, why aren't you out?" I asked.

"I love the beach, but only at night, I get sunburned wayyy to easily" sasuke said smiling.

"oh, so you were up here this whole time?" I asked.

"yeah, I didn't really see the point of going downstairs" sasuke said laughing.

"ok, what are you watching?" I asked walking into the room.

"it's a show called 'marmalade boy_(3)_'" sasuke said, patting the space next to him.

I went and sat down next to him, sasuke switched the way he was sitting, now he was sitting in the 'butterfly' position, and one word came to mind; flexible.

"doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"what? The way I'm sitting?" sasuke asked.

I nodded.

"no, not really, everyone that sees me sit like this asked the same thing" sasuke said.

We soon fell into a comfortable silence, I did get into the show a bit, it was about a step-brother, and step-sister that loved each other, and went out on secret dates whenever their parents where out of town, I had to admit this was a little hot when they did a few make-out sessions, I would glance at sasuke out of the corner of my eye and saw him blushing, when the show went off sasuke looked at me.

"sorry, did you want to watch something?" sasuke asked.

"no, but I am surprised you liked that type of stuff" I admitted smiling.

"w….well, you see I a…always have had a kink for forbidden things" sasuke said.

I smiled at him.

"_kink, huh?" _I thought.

"sasuke" I said.

He turned to me and as soon as he did I crashed my lips down on his, when he gasped and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, I moaned, I never noticed how delicious sasuke was, I pushed sasuke's chest a little and made him lay back, I got on top of him, his arms were around my neck, our tongues where doing a wonderful dance, my hands drifted up the huge shirt to run along perfect curves, and running over hard nipples , our lips parted for air, I looked down at sasuke, he was panting, his lips where slightly swollen and red, his cheeks where bight red with embarrassment, but nothing could be hotter, I was already hard, but sasuke was making it painful, I latched my lips on to where his shoulder and neck met, and sucked hard.

"ohhhh, ugh…naruto" sasuke moaned.

Those sounds, I wanted to hear more, I kissed sasuke's new love bite.

"mmm, sasuke, you're so beautiful" I said.

I some how got that shirt off, I licked over a nipple, before clamping my mouth down on it, while my hand played with the other one, sasuke moaned again.

"ugh, narutoooo" sasuke groaned out.

I wanted to fuck him right into the mattress…wait, I stopped what I was doing and pushed myself up, and looked down at sasuke, was panting, he had a bright red hicky, his lips where swollen, and his shirt was off, I felt disgusted with looked up at me with lust clouded eyes, I couldn't do it, I just ran, ran out of the room, I could hear sasuke call for me, but I didn't stop, I locked myself in the nearest bathroom, as soon as I did I slid down the door and sat there with my knees up, my elbows resting there, and I had my head in my hands.

"_how could I do that? lose control like that? Damn I'm sick, I almost took sasuke, he's too young, he could think he wants it, but what about tomorrow?" _I thought.

The images of sasuke under me were so fresh and burned into my memory, and I was still rock hard.

"_shit! I can't believe I'm still hard, well…I do have to take care of it" _I thought undoing my pants.

I took my rock hard member in my hand, and started to stroke slowly, thinking of the way sasuke was panting, I stroked faster while my grip tightened, I brought my other hand up to fondle with my sac, I moaned as I tilted my head back until it hit the door behind me.(A/N- wow, I'm getting braver in my writing, ne?)

"ohhhh sasuke" I moaned.

I kept stroking, I could feel a thin layer of sweat on my temples, the last image of sasuke was right before I ran out.

"oh god!" I yelled before I saw compleat white.

My seed spilled over my hand and onto the floor, I was panting and sweating, trying to get myself together..

"_so good, I wish I could have the real thing, NO! I can't think like that, but god" _I thought.

When I cleaned up the bathroom and straightened myself out, I unlocked the door, and walked out, it wasn't dark, and everyone was still outside, I walked down to the bedroom that sasuke and I were in, I peeked in the door, sasuke was in the bed asleep, I walked all the way in, and could really look at sasuke. His right arm was over his stomach, while his left hand was balled in a fist close to his face, as his chest rose and lowered with his breathing, I licked my lips…no! this wasn't the time, I walked even closer and could see small trails, it was obvious he'd been crying.

"oh sasuke, I'm sorry" I said stroking sasuke's cheek.

I quickly withdrew my hand, it was the same one I used to jerk-off not too long ago, I studied sasuke's face, even though he was crying, his innocence was still clear, I'm glad I didn't defile that. Sasuke's eye slowly opened, he looked dazed, he look around a little bit, but as soon as his eyes locked on me, his eyes wetted with unshed tears, I swallowed, I didn't want him to cry, sasuke sat up in the bed, he never met my eyes, he kept his head down like he was ashamed of something.

"w…why?" sasuke choked out as his tears fell from his face.

"huh?" I asked dumb founded.

"w…why di…did you r…run out? d…do so…something wrong?" sasuke asked, as his shoulders shook while he cried.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped my arms around sasuke's waist and brought him close in a comforting hug.

"no, you didn't do anything wrong, I was just afraid" I said.

"a…afraid?" sasuke asked.

His tears were now staining my shirt, but I didn't care, I wanted sasuke to understand this…

"yes, you're so young, even if you wanted me then, what about tomorrow?, what if you regretted it?" I explained.

"s…so you were j…just t…trying to p…pr…protect me?" sasuke asked looking up at me.

"yes, now no more crying, such a beautiful face should never be contaminated with something as dirty as tears" I said wiping away some tears.

Sasuke smiled at me and hugged me back.

"naruto?" sasuke asked.

"hmm?" I said.

"I know why you wanted to protect me" sasuke said.

"why's that?" I asked.

"we where rushing into something we weren't ready to do" sasuke said kissing my cheek.

"yeah, I guess you're right, how about a nap?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded his head against my chest, I layed us down, my arms where wrapped around his waist, and his hands fisted my shirt as he nuzzled my neck, I took a long sniff of sasuke's hair, it smelled like jazmine, soon I fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC(only with reveiws)**

______________________________________________________________

Another chapter down, yes! Hope you liked it. Sorry for teasing you, I just didn't want to rush it.

1-all the ukes, are going to take a female title, as the semes will have a male title.

2-if you can guess her parents, the next chapter will be dedicated to you.

3-I LOVE this show, and I also have a kink for forbidden things.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, I made it to ch.10, I didn't think anyone would really like it! also I made some of the characters related. Some people guessed who Karin's parents were, but no one got it right, here were the hints

-her hair color

-and the flower tattoo

If you just now got it, good, if you haven't you'll find out later.

**WARNING**- blowjob, (slight hand job?)

______________________________________________________________

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was there was something soft, small and warm pressed against me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a tuff of black hair, I smiled, I know we didn't do anything, but I was still happy I could hold him. There was some noise downstairs, but I didn't care, I hugged sasuke closer.

"mmm, naruto" sasuke said in his sleep.

I smiled, he was saying my name in his sleep, I brought one hand from his waist so I could run my hand though his long hair, I continued this action for a while, then the door busted open, I jumped and sat up and sasuke eyes opened and he sat up too.

"time to get up!" deidara yelled walking into the room with a grin on his face and eyes closed happily.

I glared at him, I was so happy and he just came and ruined it, I saw sasuke blushing out of the corner of my eye.

"dei…deidara!" sasuke yelled.

Deidara finally opened his eyes, and he grinned even harder, it looked like his face was going to rip from being stretched so much.

"oh. My. God! Sasuke you did _it_, didn't you?" deidara asked.

Sasuke was about to reply, but deidara cut him off.

"oh, I don't need an answer! Sorry I let you two bathe in the after glow of sex, bye-bye" deidara said as he left.

Sasuke and I sat in silence for a good five minuets, it was lifted when sasuke began to speak.

"I…I'm sorry, my fa….family s…so weird" he said looking over at me.

I looked back at him and smiled, while I shook my head.

"it's ok, it wouldn't be a family if it didn't have its flaws" I said leaning over and placing a kiss on his temple.

"I think I should get something on, so deidara won't have another spasm" sasuke said getting up.

I watched as sasuke picked up the overly big shirt and slipped it on over his head.

"who's shirt is that anyway?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me and blushed.

"it belongs to my older brother, I figured, because he always takes some of my shirts, I could just take one of his, I like using it to sleep in, it's really warm" he said.

I nodded in understanding.

"hey, how about we go downstairs, I'm sure everyone is here by now" sasuke said tugging on my hand.

I smirked, and pulled sasuke's hand, making him fall into my lap, I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and nuzzled his neck, sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I looked up at sasuke and saw he was blushing.

"sasuke?" I asked.

"hmm?" he replied.

"your blushing is very cute and sexy" I said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed even harder and looked down at me.

"you keep that up and I think I'll have to keep kissing you" I said kissing him once more.

Sasuke giggled and I kept kissing him on his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"na…naruto as much a…as I love yo…your kisses I really w…want you to meet my fa…family" sasuke said calming down, but still chuckling.

I sighed, and let sasuke off my lap, he lead me out into the hallway and down the steps.

"hi everybody!" sasuke called when we were on the last step.

We walked into the living room and there were a lot more faces than before, there were choruses of 'hey', 'hi', and 'what's up' in the room.

"sasuke you little fucker, how is your damn life?" asked a man with slicked back white hair and grayish eyes.

"_why does he sound familiar?" _I thought

He wore a black shirt, dark blue lose jeans, and he was bear-footed.

"hey uncle hidan, I'm doing good" sasuke said smiling.

"who's this dickhead?" hidan asked, referring to me.

Was he trying to insult me? I just met, him what the hell?

"this is naruto my b…boyfriend, naruto this is hidan my uncle and tayuya's dad" sasuke explained.

"if you break sasuke's fuckin' heart, this family will kill your ass" hidan said walking away.

Sasuke turned to me and smiled.

"sorry, but he has the same mouth as tayuya, so they both cuss a lot, but they don't do it to be mean" sasuke explained.

I nodded making the 'o' shape with mouth, and I heard sasuke giggle.

"come on, I'll let you meet everyone else" he said taking my hand and leading me.

****TEN MINUETS LATER****

Sasuke's family was pretty colorful. I met a guy that wore a white turtleneck over half of his face with some everyday jeans, and a head band that covered his right eye, he also had silver hair that stuck straight up like mine, and he was a pervert, he was sasuke's uncle kakashi, kakashi had a boyfriend name aunt iruka, he had a scar that fan across the bridge of his nose, dark brown eyes, brown hair that was tied into a pony tail on the top of his head, he had on a white shirt on the word 'peace' under the face of 'hello kitty' with blue jeans that were sliced with plain white shoes, he was also feminine and kind of a mother hen, how those two got together I would like to know. I also met a guy that had most of his face covered as well, but he crept me out way more than kakashi did, the guy had one a blue bandana, but his hair was long so it came out of the bandanna, he also had on a dark blue mask that looked like one the doctors wear that covered up to his eyes, but they crept me out the most, they were green, and not sea green, or dark green, ohhhh no, they were light green and glowed, literally! The guy had glowing green eyes, it was weird, not to mention he wore a white wife-beater shirt that showed off a scar on each arm that looked like they were stitched up, and brown shorts that also showed off stitched scars on his legs as well, it turned out he and hidan were dating and the scars where from some of hidan sexual torture, and that's when I thought about it, Hidan was a major sadist! I met Karin's parents, her mother's name was konan, she had blue hair that was all let down to her shoulders, but a little longer in the back like karin's save for a small bun on the side of he head that had a paper flower in it, she wore blue eye shadow, she also sported a small ball piercing under her lower lip, and her eyes were a grayish-blue with a hint of gold giving her a sexy look that said 'don't fuck with me', while her finger nails were painted black, her outfit was a blue crop top that stopped a little before her bellybutton, and light blue shorts that went down to about mid-thigh, with light blue flip-flops that had a big flower in between the big toe and the smaller toes, and her father's name was nagato, but he mostly went by his nickname pain, I don't know or really wish to know how he got that name, he had fiery red hair, and a lot of piercing, three earrings in his right ear and two in his left with a single bar at the bottom of his left ear, with a ball piercing on his nose, he also had three ring lip piercing on his bottom lip, he had blue-ish grey eyes, he wore a red t-shirt that said 'leave me alone or you die in seven days' in black letters with light brown shorts with tons of pockets on them, and he had on dark brown sandals. I also met another uncle of sasuke's, he had long silky black hair that went to his waist and was tied off at the end, he also had _very_ pale skin and looked very lanky , he had golden eyes that had a slit making him look like a snake, not only that but he had purple eye shadow making him look even paler, he wore a purple baggy shirt and light blue jeans that had hold in them only to reveal a purple material underneath with purple and black shoes, he also had a weird speech impediment that made him roll his 's', his name was orochimaru he was about two…maybe three years older than me and he had a nineteen year old boyfriend named kabuto that had sliver/white hair and circle shaped glasses, he had on a purple vest with a short sleeved grey shirt underneath with grey sweatpants, they were going to leave tonight to go to a cosplay convention and only stopped by because it was on the way. Tayuya was there with kimimaro, tayuya was wearing a dark blue miniskirt that had peach leggings underneath, she also had on a white shirt that stopped above her bellybutton and was ruffled at the top, and she had on peach and white thick bracelets, with pink baby doll shoes that had small white hearts stamped on them, he hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, while kimimaro had on a black wife-beater and black shorts that went to his knees, he also had on black shoes with white bottoms. The last two people I met were twins, and my blood boiled a bit when I saw them, they both had a light purple hair that went down to their shoulders, and both of them were pale(A/N- I don't remember how I described them the first time, sorry) and wore what looked like purple lipstick, they also wore the same outfit, a plain red shirt with black jeans and red and black shoes, the only difference in their outfits was one of them had on a beaded necklace, the one with the necklace was named Sakon, that was the one sasuke was with, and the other one was named Ukon, they said almost everything in sync, it got annoying after a while, and I also found the reason that sasuke called sakon his future husband, it was because they were really close and got it off of two of the main characters in a movie, I also learned the two were incestuous. Soon everyone was introduced to me and were back to doing whatever they were doing before sasuke and I came in. I got into a conversation with iruka and kakashi and was learning the story of how the two met and got together.

****SASUKE POV****

I smiled as I saw naruto talking to kakashi and iruka.

"hey, sasuke we could use your help setting up the plates, un" deidara said.

I nodded, and followed him back into the kitchen, it was a big kitchen, but with most of the uke's, karin, tayuya, and konan, it was kinda crowded, but we all managed to move around relatively well, karin was running in and out giving people plates, it was quite until konan broke the silence.

"sooo, sasuke I heard you and naruto…" she looked to see if karin was around "…had sex!" she finished.

"wha…what! Who told y…you that?!" I asked blushing like a tomato.

"I told her, it's nothing to be ashamed about, un" deidara said putting two hamburgers on the small grill..

"b…but!" I stuttered nearly dropping a plate.

"it really isn't sasuke, I remember, I and nagato's first time he was so gentle and caring" konan said dreamily with a faraway look in her eyes.

"oh, I and sasori's first time was lovely, we still have the handcuffs if you want to borrow them" deidara said dreamily before smiling.

By now I was most likely looking like a red hot bomb.

"mommy, why's aunt sasuke's head gonna go boom?" karin asked coming back into the kitchen.

"well you see karin, aunt sasuke got la- oww!" ukon was cut off by konan hitting him in the head.

"hahaha, your ass got owned big time" tayuya said, while putting the french-fries on a plate

"shut up tayuya!" ukon yelled.

"fuck no!" tayuya yelled back.

"yes!" ukon screamed.

"go to hell!" tayuya screamed back.

"damn it! Shut up!" ukon screeched.

"you know what…" tayuya started. "sakon come get your boyfriend!" she yelled into the living room.

"he's not my responsibility until lunch!" sakon called back.

"FUCK!" tayuya yelled getting up and walking out.

"well okay then, anyway like we were saying, your first time is nothing to want to hide" deidara said softly.

"but I was trying to tell you guys, we didn't _do _anything, we were just cuddling" I said.

"awww, that's so wonderful and cute" konan cooed.

I blushed, and we continued fixing plates, when we were done with the other's plates, we made our own and sat down at the kitchen table and ate our plates happily, but again the silence was cut konan.

"you know sasuke, you kinda broke the rules" she said giving karin some of her food.

"huh?" I asked.

"oh, she's right, we didn't say anything because you two looked so cute, but the sleeping arrangements are the ukes and females in the biggest room and the semes in the smaller room down the hall" deidara explained "but…why, and what the third room for?" I asked.

"the third room's for itachi and kisame, only because they asked a head of time, and I have it set up that way because…well you'll see" deidara said.

"well ok, but…wait where's haku?!" I asked.

"calm down, he and zabuza went out for a walk before you woke up" deidara said.

"I still don't think little haku should be alone with that grown man" ukon said.

"oh, ukon if you don't stop with that nonsense, I'm sure haku is fine" konan said rolling her eyes.

"yeah ukon, there's nothing to worry about, zabuza wouldn't hurt haku" I said smiling.

Ukon gave us all a look that said 'if he comes home hurt, you all die' before he went back too eating as did the rest of us.

****ZABUZA POV****

haku and I have been walking for a while, hand in hand, not talking just enjoying the other's company, I heard him hiss when I turned to him, he was holding his shoulder.

"are you ok?" I asked.

"y…yeah, my shoulder just hurts a bit from the volleyball game earlier" he said smiling weakly.

"want me to give you a massage?" I asked squeezing his hand a bit.

He looked surprised for a bit before blushing, and I chuckled.

"n…no it's ok, it'll b…be ok by tomorrow" haku said still blushing.

"no it won't, if anything it will hurt more, trust me" I said.

"o…ok, if y….you're sure" haku said blushing harder.

"yeah I sure I want to do it, now sit down so I can get started" I said smiling.

Haku did as I told him, and sat cross-legged in the sand, I kneeled behind him and started rubbing his back using my elbows and the palms of my hand then his shoulder giving light squeezes here and there, the I held his arm out even though he hissed, I slowly caressed it and applied small amounts of pressure, I went all the way to his fingers, cracking a few, I heard haku sigh.

"feel good?" I asked.

"y…yes" haku said blushing.

"since it feels good, how about a full body massage?" I asked.

Haku blushed very, very hard and it seemed like all his blood was in his head now.

"n…no, I m…mean y….y…yes, I mean! only i…if you w….want to!" haku stuttered out closing his eyes in embarrassment.

I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it, I leaned close to haku ear.

"haku, you know I want to, I'd do anything to make you feel good" I whispered.

I heard haku gasp, when I leaned back, I saw he was panting a bit, this worried my.

"haku are you ok?" I asked.

"y…yeah I'm fine, and I think I'll take you up on your offer" haku said.

He was still panting, but I thought nothing of it.

"ok then, do you think you'd feel ok laying down?" I asked.

Haku nodded, before he laid down, I hovered over him for a while just looking, some very suggestive pictures came into my mind, I shook those thought out of my head and started to work on haku, I used the palms of my hands to grind against haku's shoulders, I went lower to around his hips, I couldn't do much there, so I just squeezed them and rubbed over them, next I went even further down to his legs I pressed down a bit hard on them, before I just rubbed them, every move I made I heard haku give a relaxed sigh, I moved all the way down to his feet, once I was there I took off his shoes and socks and started to rub his feet, I was doing good until I heard haku moan, I looked up at him shock, he was covering his mouth with his hand. I left it alone and went back to what I was doing, until…

"z….zabuza" haku said.

"yeah haku?" I answered.

"I…I…um, feel weird now" haku said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"what do you mean 'weird'?" I asked.

"m…my hips hurts" haku said squirming.

I put my hands up on haku's stomach.

"take my hand and show me where you feel weird at" I said.

Haku took my wrist shakily and pulled it down when my hand was hovering over his crotch, he slowly put my hand down over top of it, and I felt a small bulge, haku rubbed my hand over it and moaned.

"h…haku, when did you start to feel like this?" I asked.

"w…when, you wh…whispered t…to me" haku said.

He was still using my had to rub the bulge him through his pants.

"does it hurt?" I asked.

"ngh, no, it feels really good now" haku said.

He started rubbing a little faster, I watched him as he used my hand to rub his arousal, while he panted.

"z…zabuza, what's h…happening t…t…to me?" haku asked as he arched up a little.

"you never had a hard-on?" I asked.

"oh…ah, yes, once when I was thirteen, but it went away in like, ngh, five minuets" haku said.

Haku started moaning more, I'm glad it was early and no one was here too see this.

"ngh…ahh, zabuza it feels good, but I…want something more" haku wined panting.

"ok, haku I'll give you something more" I said.

I pulled my hand away from haku's crouch, and he whined trying to keep my hand on him, once I got it out of his hand I pushed his shirt up, it revealed a smooth stomach, I put my head down and dipped my tongue into his navel, I heard him give a small moan, haku was panting when I moved up to place a passionate kiss on haku's lips, haku mouth opened up before I even asked, I ran my tongue over his teeth, and cheek, before both of our tongues met and wound around each other.

****HAKU POV****

I felt so hot right now, my whole body was burning and zabuza's kisses and tongue were leaving flames in their wake, I could do nothing but moan, zabuza pulled away, and left me panting, I felt a little bit of pressure on my private part, I really wanted zabuza to do more.

"ahh, zabuza, more…please" I panted.

There was a zipping sound and I opened up my eyes and looked down only to see zabuza unzipping my shorts I watch as he completely unzipped them, and pulled them down to my thighs, that left me with only light blue boxers, he rubbed the bulge in my boxers, and I moaned, it felt better than when my shorts were in the way, but I still wanted more.

"z….zabuza, can….can you d…do more?" I asked in between pants.

Zabuza tugged at the waistline of my boxers.

"haku are you sure?" he asked.

"y…yes, j…just please" I begged.

Zabuza pulled my boxers down so they were scrunched up on top of my shorts, he slowly started to stroke my length, I moaned for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"f…faster, please" I said bucking into his hand.

****ZABUZA POV****

I looked at haku, he was so beautiful. He was panting and moaning under my touch, I licked my lips, and started to stoke him faster, haku let out a very shrill moan and started bucking his hips in time with my strokes, then I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned my head down and licked haku's cock.

"ahh!" haku yelled.

I took half of haku's cock into my mouth, and started to suck.

"ohhhh zabuza!" haku yelled bucking into my mouth.

I didn't mind haku was a little bigger than normal, but he was thin around, so I was able to take it.

"ahh, ngh!" haku made all type of sounds, as he bucked into my mouth.

I deep throated haku and held his hips down, I bobbed my head up and down, taking breaths through my nose, haku was gasping and moaning, I looked up as haku, he had tears forming in his eyes.

"z….za…zabuza, I…I, ngh!" haku couldn't even form a sentence.

I took my mouth off of from haku erection, taking a lick from the shaft to the head, and smiled at him.

"it's ok haku, I want you to do what ever you want" I said going back to what I was doing before.

It had to only be two minuets, before…

"ZABUZA!!!" haku yelled at the top of his lungs.

Just then I felt a spray in my mouth, it was haku's cum, he road it out bucking into my mouth, I swallowed all of it, and when he stopped bucking, I milked him making sure I got everything, I brought myself up into the sitting position, I looked down at haku and smiled as I bent down to kiss him, he opened up to me, I slipped my tongue deep into his warm cavern.

****HAKU POV****

Zabuza's talented tongue slithered into my mouth, I could taste my own cum, and as much as I thought it would be gross, it was actually, kind of…a turn on. Zabuza pulled away and smiled at me.

"zabuza that was…wow" I said smiling up at him.

"why thank you" he said.

Zabuza helped me up, and I pulled up my pants and boxers and my shirt down, we started to walk back to the house, my head was on zabuza's shoulder and my hand was around his waist while his arm was around my shoulders, and I couldn't help but blush.

"ummm zabuza?" I asked.

"yeah haku?" zabuza answered.

"well, what do we tell them at the house? We've been out for a long time" I said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"we'll tell them the truth" zabuza said pulling me closer.

I blushed, and pulled a hand up to weakly push him.

"we can't do that" I said.

"why not?" he asked.

"uh, because we…because we….just because!" I said laughing.

We both laughed together for a little while.

"don't worry, I think of something" zabuza said calming down.

The rest of our walk was silent, and peaceful we made it back to the house surprisingly fast.

"_awww crap" _I thought.

We opened the door, and walked in, almost everyone was in the living room, and their was running water from the kitchen, so that was where the others might have been, a few people turned to us.

"wow, where were you two?" asked konan.

I blushed and looked to zabuza who shrugged.

"we got lost" he said.

"no offense, but how the hell do you get lost on a beach?" asked pain.

"oh, it's easy, all the sand looks the same, and we walked real far out, we couldn't even follow our footprints, dang water" I said.

Everyone threw us their own custom look, and I blushed harder while zabuza stared back.

****That Night****

"ok, we all had fun and whatever, but it's getting dark, so lets move to the rooms, semes in the room down the hall, the ukes and females in the bigger room, if anyone breaks these sleeping arrangements from now on will be punished harshly, believe me, yeah" deidara said.

Everyone looked a little scared, but nodded all the same. Everyone made their way up the steps and everyone parted with their lover, but not without a small kiss, or a itsy bitsy make-out session, I looked over at zabuza, he smiled and winked at me, I blushed and smiled back shyly.

**** SASUKE POV****

Naruto had just finished giving me a hug, and I saw zabuza wink at haku, I just smiled to myself, they didn't get lost on the beach something more happened, despite what people thought I wasn't _that_ innocent, like my brother always said; beware the quite ones. Haku walked up next to me and we linked arms and made our way into the 'uke room'.

"close the door when you're in, yeah" deidara called from the bed.

I closed the door behind us and stood there not really sure what to do.

"ok, everyone go change into your pajamas and we'll get started, un" deidara said.

**TBC**

______________________________________________________________

Sorry if the blowjob scene wasn't good, please give me some hints so I can do better, it was my first time, and I wanted to make up for last chapter, also sorry it took forever, this was eleven pages to my usual nine.


	11. Chapter 11

I lost the internet for a while, sorry, I have the plug in type and the part that plugged into my computer bent so I had to get a new on, and that was like 60$, so sorry in took time to get back, happy reading!J

______________________________________________________________

Everyone changed into their pajamas, haku had on his fuzzy yellow pajamas, I had on a red silk button up shirt that had the last three buttons undone so my bellybutton was out with red silk pants, konan had on a sheer blue dress with a dark blue bra and underwear under it, karin had on fuzzy dark blue pajamas that had clouds, moons, and stars on the top and pants, ukon had on a white t-shirt with black boxers, tayuya had on a black tank top that stopped above her bellybutton and black shorts that said 'kiss it' in gold bold letters and they barely covered her butt, deidara had on a red shirt that was most likely sasori's and black boxers, kakuzu only had on plaid pants that hung low on his hips, and suigetsu was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'wake me up next year' and white boxers.

"so what are we going to do?" haku asked.

"have fun, duh!, yeah" said deidara as he turned on the radio.

"how?" I asked.

"easy, get in a circle, we're playing truth or dare, un!" deidara said.

We all formed a circle, karin was in konan's lap, and deidara pulled out a chest from under the bed, and pulled it into the middle of the circle, then sat down on top of it.

"now, this chest…" he patted it "is for if you dare someone, you can use what's in here or use your imagination, yeah" deidara explained getting off the chest and joining the circle.

"well, who's going to start?" konan asked.

"I will!" haku offered.

"ok, haku then, un" deidara said.

"um, let's see…sasuke, truth or dare?" haku asked.

"ummm, dare?" I said not quite sure.

"ok, I'm going to see what's in the chest" haku said getting up.

Haku opened the trunk and rummaged around in it for a few minuets, before looking up and smiling and holding something behind his back that only the people behind him could see.

"sasuke I dare you to wear these all night!" haku said pulling out black kitty ears from behind his back.

I stared wide eyes at haku who was now smiling, I bit my lip, and sighed.

"ok, give them here" I said holding out my hands.

Haku tossed them to me, and I put them on my head and adjusted them on me before I left them alone.

"ok my turn, ko-" I was cut off by a small snore.

Everyone looked around and the eyes settled on karin who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's lap, konan smiled down at her, and held up a finger to her lips, she got up and put karin on the bed under the covers, and then came back and sat down.

"sorry" she said.

Everyone smiled at her and shrugged.

"like I was saying, konan, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'll take truth" she said.

"why are you so passionate about paper folding?" I asked.

"well, if I tell you guys, it can never leave this room" she said.

****THE SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

Everyone had on their pajamas, zabuza had on a white beater with black boxers, I only had on black and orange boxers, sasori had on red boxers, kimimaro white silk pants and shirt, pein had on a black beater and black boxers, sakon had on a black t-shirt and white boxers, hidan had on green boxers, juugo had on a white beater with white pants. We were all sitting in front of the TV in the room, we're not watching some interesting show, we were seeing what was happening in the 'uke' room.

"hey sasori can you tell my again why there are cameras in the master bed room?" sakon asked.

"simple, deidara and I were in a kinky mood, so we decided to make a sex tape, and I guess deidara forgot about the cameras" sasori said shrugging.

"shut up, konan is about to explain" pein said.

"you're her husband, shouldn't you know already?" zabuza asked.

"well, I did ask her before, but she didn't answer" pein said.

Everyone 'oh'ed and turned back to the TV.

****THE UKE ROOM**(sasuke pov)**

We all leaned in a little with anticipation.

"ok, so this is the story, when karin was a baby I was a stay-at-home mom, I got very bored when pein was at work and karin would be napping, so one day I was watching this folding show, I grabbed some paper and tried it, found out I was really, really good at it, so I set my TV to record everything with paper folding in it, so the next day when karin was napping and pein was at work I watched some of the shows I recorded, I made a bunch of things, animals to flowers, it was fun, but when I was half way through the shows, this rated 'adult' thing was on my list, so I'm like 'what the hell?', I watched it and did everything the girl on TV did, I was so focused on folding I didn't notice what I was making until I was done, you'll never guess what I made" konan said.

"no, we can't, so just tell us!" ukon said.

We all nodded in agreement, I was chewing my lip waiting for her to go on, haku was hanging on my arm, and moving up and down, and making a clicking sound, haku really wanted to know.

"I made a paper model of a…" konan stopped.

We all waited, but she didn't say anything.

"say it woman!" haku yelled.

Konan looked around like she was about to admit to a crime.

"dick" she said casually.

"w…w…what?" I asked blushing.

"I made a dick" she said.

Haku and I were burning up.

"ohh, what did you do with it? throw it away, un?" deidara asked.

"oh, no, I would never do that, it was smooth, and everything, so try and guess what I did with it" konan said.

"holy fuck cows, no the hell you didn't!" tayuya said wide-eyed.

"yes, I did, for two weeks" konan said.

"you didn't get a paper cut, did you?" ukon asked.

"nope!" she said smiling.

"do you remember how to make it?" I asked.

"yup, I still use them, so much less expensive" she said.

"oh, wow can you show us how to make them?" haku asked.

"ohhhh, look who it a closet pervert, yeah" deidara said.

"I…I was just curious is a…all" haku said blushing hard.

****THE SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

We were all shocked looking at the TV as if the most amazing thing ever just happened, and I supposed it did, and I couldn't imagine being pein, really, it's not like everyday you find out you wife uses a paper dick as a dildo, the sexy and quite ones surprise you the most in the end.

"_hmm, then I wonder what sasuke has in stored for me" _I thought.

****UKE ROOM**(sasuke pov)**

"ok, I'll show you how to later" she said "and now it's my turn, tayuya truth or dare?"

"dare me bitch!" tayuya said smirking.

Konan got up and looked in the chest and smirked coming up with a remote and something behind her back.

"what the fuck is that?" tayuya asked.

Konan pulled whatever she had behind it was really thin and only about three inches long, and had a wire that connected to the remote.

"I dare you to wear this the whole night, with the power on three" konan said.

Tayuya bit her lip and looked down, before looking up confidently.

"I'll take the dare" tayuya said.

Konan tossed the item to tayuya and she left the room for about five minuets, when she came back in and sat on her legs, I noticed she had the remote in her hand and the wire went down into her pajama shorts, I was confused now.

"hey, what did you make her wear konan?" haku asked for me.

"it's a vibrator haku, she put it in her female private part and when she turns it up to the notch three it will move in side her" konan said in a motherly voice.

Haku and I blush a dark, dark shade of red.

"umm, ok, I'm going to turn it on now" tayuya said taking a deep breath.

"go for it!" konan said.

"one…two…three!" tayuya said turning the remote to three "ohhhh, fuuuuck!" she moaned throwing her head back.

"_I wonder how good it feels" _I thought.

Tayuya was able to calm herself a bit, she looked around the circle and her eyes landed on kakuzu.

"kakuzu, truth or dare?" she asked panting.

"crap, I was hoping you guys would forget about me, I pick truth" he said.

"ngh…what type of torture does…ah, hidan put you though?" she asked.

"well, his favorite kink so far is dripping candle wax on me, but still he's done a bit of everything, burning me, cock rings, putting temperate test tubes with lit matches inside my entrance, he likes to whip me, chain me and my dick up, oh and he took a liking to cutting me, that's only to name a few" kakuzu said shrugging.

We all stared at him for a really long time not saying anything, in fact the only sounds were tayuya's panting, but that was it.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

We all turned and looked at hidan, who only shrugged and acted like it was no big deal.

****UKE ROOM**(sasuke pov)**

"so, deidara, truth or dare?" kakuzu asked.

"I want a truth, un" deidara said.

"why do you say 'yeah' and 'un' at the end of your sentences?" kakuzu asked.

"well, when sasori and I first started dating it was non-stop sex, and I was always saying 'yeah' or 'un' when I was close to cumming, so because it was so constant I guess they became apart of my speech, un" deidara said.

"oh, I suppose that makes sense" konan said.

"ok, ukon, truth or dare" deidara asked.

"truth" ukon said.

"how did you and sakon get together?" deidara asked.

"well, there was this dare, it was to lose my virginity, I didn't trust anybody else other that my brother for something like that, after we had sex it just moved from there and became mutual" ukon said.

"awww, that is so cute!" I said.

Haku nodded while smiling.

"love sure does find you in the most awkward ways" konan said smiling.

"ngh, sh….she's fucccking r…right" tayuya stuttered out.

"ok, ok, no more about that, suigetsu, truth or dare" ukon asked.

"dare" he said smirking.

"I dare you to NOT make any perverted jokes about anything for the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning" ukon said.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

"your brother has some pretty lame dares, sakon" pein said.

"oh yeah?, at least he doesn't use a paper dildo!" sakon yelled.

"hey yo, fuck you!" pein shouted.

"ewww, NEVER would I let you fuck me" sakon said.

"damn it, go to hell" pein said.

"I have a house rented there, you want to visit?" sakon asked.

"shut up you motherfucker" pein said.

"hey!, not once have I fucked my mother!" sakon said crossing his arms.

"can you fuckers please shut the hell up, so I can hear this shit!" hidan yelled.

They both gave him the not-so-pretty finger, before turning to the TV quieting down.

****UKE ROOM**(sasuke pov)**

"that's easy, I'll take it" suigetsu said. "haku, truth or dare?"

"hmmm, give me a dare!" haku said happily.

Suigetsu shrugged, and went to look in the chest before coming out smiling, he held something pink and long right in front of haku's face.

"I dare you to see how far you can get this down your throat" he said smiling.

"ummm" haku tried to squint to see the pink thing in front of him.

****HAKU POV****

Suigetsu moved the pink blur out of my face and I was finally able to see what he was holding, as soon as I did I felt all my blood rush to my face, in his had was a normal sized pink dildo!

"I…I though y…you couldn't d…do anything p…perverted" I said putting one hand over my mouth.

"wrong, no perverted _jokes _this is a _dare_, see the difference?" he asked.

"no, not really" I said.

"come on haku do it, un!" deidara yelled.

I sighed and took the dildo out of suigetsu's hand, I took a deep breath and put it next to my mouth.

"do it, do it, do it!" ukon yelled.

I put the dildo into my mouth, but I didn't get it to far in.

"here's a hint; loosen up your throat more" kakuzu said.

I did what he told me to and got a lot more in, almost the whole thing, then I took it out my mouth.

"happy?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"zabuza will be very happy" ukon said.

I blushed and covered my face with my hands, while everyone agreed with ukon.

"sh…shut u…up!" I yelled behind my hands.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

I looked over at zabuza, and saw him smiling.

"oh, zabuza, why are you smiling so hard?" sakon asked.

"ohhhh, no reason" he said, his smile turning into a smirk.

"I have a feeling someone's happy to see haku's little ability" sasori said.

"maybe" he said.

Everyone laughed at zabuza's joke and I high-fived him.

****UKE ROOM**(haku pov)**

They all laughed, when I bought my hands away from my face everyone was either trying to get more air, wiping tears away from their eyes, or both.

"so, now what, deidara?" konan asked wheezing.

"well I have some snacks downstairs, sasuke, haku you two stay up here and watch karin, she's a wild sleeper and we don't need her falling out the bed, everyone else come with me, yeah" deidara said.

The all got up and left for the snacks.

"wow, this sure is something, don't you think?" sasuke asked,

"hm?" I asked back.

"well, here we are, with our boyfriends at our aunt and uncle's house, and the whole family is accepting it, not one of them caring about the age difference" sasuke said staring into space.

"yeah, it feels good to know they except them, but hey, our family is so crazy, what's two more people to the bunch?" I said jokily.

We laughed together for a few seconds, but then sasuke stopped.

"something wrong sasuke?" I asked.

"I just thought about something" he said.

"what is it?" I asked.

"why did it take you and zabuza so long to come back from the beach?" sasuke asked back.

"we got lost just like zabuza said" I explained.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"we did get lost!" I yelled.

"in what…passion?" sasuke said smirking.

"I hate you so much sometimes" I said blushing.

"doesn't everyone, so, what really went down?" sasuke asked.

I blushed so much, that someone would think it was painted on.

****SEME ROOM**(zabuza pov)**

Everyone was staring at me now.

"sooo, what did you do?" kimimaro asked.

I stayed silent.

"did, you fuck him?!" asked sakon.

There were choruses of 'no way's and 'damnnnn's going around, naruto gave me a look obviously asking what I did, I gave him a light smirk, but otherwise I was quite.

****UKE ROOM**(haku pov)**

"I would tell you, but I have the creepiest feeling we're being watched, so, yeahhhhh" I said smiling a little sheepishly.

"hmm, you feel that to? I thought it was just me, but I will get you to tell me make no mistake about that!" sasuke yelled pouncing on me.

"h…hey, st…stop!" I yelled laughing.

Sasuke was tickling me anywhere his hands could get to and mines could not, sasuke stopped for a minuet before saying…

"nah, this is to much fun, I think I'll keep going!" and the tickling continues.

I don't know how long sasuke was on top of me tickling me, but if had to be a long time because I was close to dieing from air loss, but when deidara came back I was so happy.

"sasuke, what are you doing, un?" deidara asked,

Sasuke stopped tickling, and ended up straddling me then he looked over at deidara who was holding a huge white cardboard box that had a roll of paper towels and a stack of plates on top of it.

"I was torturing him with the power of the tickle, oh, what's in the box?" sasuke asked.

"snacks, you'll get in a minuet, yeah" deidara said.

We nodded and took notice to the others now, tayuya had a giant purple bowl filled with cheese balls, ukon held five bags of family sized chips the chips being salt 'n' vinegar, trail mix, barbeque, Doritos, and hot cheetos(sp?), konan had a bowl full of chocolate, kakuzu held a tray of different things like strawberries, cheese, and some bananas, kimimaro held a box of Pepsi in one hand and in the other hand was a box of Wild Cherry Pepsi, and suigetsu had a radio in one hand and a stack of CDs in the other hand.

"so, deidara, we going to eat or what?" sasuke asked.

"later, I want to play a few more games first, un" deidara said.

"umm, ok, what type of games?" sasuke asked.

Deidara walked over to his closet, opened it, and pulled out something that was covered in a white bag.

"this one is going to be…dress up, yeah!" deidara said happily.

"WHAT?!" sasuke yelled/asked.

"dress up sasuke, we have to, it'll be fun, plus I have the perfect outfits for you and haku, then after that there's this website called .com and I really want all the guys, sorry tayuya and konan, to take the quiz there(A/N-I recommend it, it's really fun), then after all that we'll have some of the snacks we brought up, un" deidara explained.

****SASUKE POV****

I watched as deidara turned back to the closet pulling out several more outfits with white bags over them, couldn't help but to be nervous, deidara _does _have a weird streak, I looked over at haku who looked just as nervous as I did.

"now, everyone line up so I can give you all the outfit I want you to wear, un" deidara said.

We all lined up in front of him, haku and I at the end.

"I am very scared right now" I whispered to haku.

"you're not alone, trust me" he whispered back, putting a hand on my shoulder with mock sadness.

I sighed and waited until it was my turn, when it was deidara look extra happy, the he shuffled through some of the bags and then unzipped on a little bit, he grinned and nodded to himself before handing the bag to me and the last one to haku.

"now that everyone has an outfit, haku and sasuke, since you two have the outfits I favor the most, I want you two to go in the bathroom and change, yeah" deidara said pointing to the bathroom door.

Haku and I gave him a look that said 'what are you up to?' and all he did was smile sweetly at us, which frankly, made me even more scared than what I already was, haku grabbed my hand with his left and in his right was his white bag, I grabbed my bag and we walked into the master bathroom and closed the door behind us.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

"hey sasori?" I asked.

"hm?" he answered.

"you have cameras in the bathroom?" I asked.

He raised a red eyebrow at me.

"oh, so little innocent sasuke's boyfriend is a pervert!" sakon said pointing at me.

I stared at him wide eyed at him, and didn't say anything.

"sakon, shut up, and no, I don't have cameras in the master bathroom, you have to wait until he comes out to see him" sasori said.

"_fuck! I wanted to see sasuke strip!" _I thought angrily.

I turned my attention back to the TV.

****UKE ROOM**(the bathroom, haku pov)**

Sasuke and I stared at the outfits that were hidden beneath a white bag, we still didn't want to put it on…whatever it was.

"sooo, do I go first or do you?" I asked.

"let's go at the same time" sasuke said.

I nodded, then we both took some steps toward the bag, and picked them up before we pulled the white bag off…I blinked once…twice….three times….

"OMG! DEIDARA!" I yelled taking in the appearance of the outfit I was supposed to wear.

______________________________________________________________

I finally finished it, it's so early in the morning 2:58am to be exact, hope you liked itJ


	12. Chapter 12

I know I told some of you that last chapter was supposed to be longer, but when I read back over it, it seemed like it was to much to be in one chapter so I broke it into two chapters, happy readingJ, **disclaimer:** I own none of the brand names, songs, or .com ______________________________________________________________

I knew they heard me outside the bathroom, and good, that was the point, I looked over at sasuke that had wide eyes and a hand over his mouth and the other pointing at his out fit, I turned my head to see what sasuke's outfit was and it was just as bad as mine!

"w…why does h…he want u…s t…to wear th…that?" sasuke asked blushing.

"who knows, let's just put it on so he can't complain" I said through clenched teeth and a twitching eye.

****SASUKE POV****

I truly couldn't believe what deidara wanted us to wear, but nonetheless we put the outfits on, like good little boys.

"you ready?" I asked.

"as much as I can be, like your outfit by the way" haku said winking.

"thanks, I like yours to" I said smiling.

Haku had on a sexy white nurse dress, it was tight like a layer of skin so it showed off curves with a small red plus on the right side, he wore sheer stockings, with white heals, he also had on a small nurse hat that had a bigger red plus on it, it did look nice on haku, it bought out his brown eyes and shoulder blade length hair. I on the other hand had on a French maid outfit, it clung at the top and puffed out near the bottom, but because of this it was _extremely _short, not even going to my mid-thigh, the dress had a lot of lace, it was at the bottom of my dress, the end of the puffy sleeves, and in the middle across my stomach, it even came with a duster attached to the side of the lace around my middle, and a maid's hat that was placed in between my kitty ears and had lace on the trims, on my legs were knee high tights with straps that ran under my dress, with black high heels. We walked out the bathroom and everyone stopped to look at us, and we looked at them, tayuya looked like a dominatrix, she wore tight leather pants that dipped low on her hips, and a leather top that was shredded in the back(A/N-think rihanna's song 'shut up and drive') on her hip was a whip, and her peach hair was tied into a bun. Deidara had on orange leather pants that had a light orange belt around them, he also had on a orange leather top that stopped above his bellybutton, his blond hair was tied into a pony tail, he had on leopard ears and when her turned around you were able to see that a leopard tail was attached to the belt. Konan looked like a panther, she had a black shirt it was the type of shirt that tied right under her breast, she also had on a black miniskirt that only reached her mid-thigh, with a skinny black belt that had a sleek black tail attached to the back, she wore eye shadow that was a very dark blue almost black with black lipstick, her shoes were black sandals that strapped up to her calf. Suigetsu had on a tight purple leather vest and white leather pants, his hair was in it's normal fashion, and he was smirking at us. Ukon and kakuzu still had on there pajamas, I gave them a look of curiosity, deidara must have saw this because he smiled at me.

"kakuzu's being grumpy and ukon's just being mean, un" deidara said, his two blue eyes shining with happiness.

"hey I have a legit reason!" ukon yelled.

"well, what is it?" I asked.

"yeah! If we had to dress up why don't you two?" haku asked.

"well, you see, sakon doesn't like me dressing sexy when he's not around, so there's my reason" ukon said crossing his legs.

"I just don't want to" kakuzu said simply.

"ok, one: ukon, sakon isn't here and if no one tells him he won't know, so therefore your excuse is not valid, and two; kakuzu your excuse sucked" I said.

"shouldn't you be cleaning?" kakuzu asked.

I gaped at him, before pointing at him.

"seven days" was all I said.

"scary" haku whispered to me.

"thanks" I whispered back.

"ok, ok, no more fighting, I really want to do that quiz now!" deidara said happily.

"ok, deidara, you really need to calm down" ukon said.

"sorry you guys, normally sasori would've fucked me by now and that would've taken away most of my energy, but since he hasn't I'm as hyper as a six year old on happy crack, yeah!!!" deidara said going under his bed for his laptop.

"so, we're going to be taking a quiz, why?" I asked.

"yup, and we're taking it because it'll tell you if you're a uke or seme, but more than likely we'll all be ukes because well, if you weren't then you shouldn't be in this room, but any way not only will it tell you if you're a uke or seme, it will also tell you what kind you are, un" deidara explained.

"oh, that sounds fun" haku said.

"I know right, un" deidara said.

Deidara sat down on the floor with all of us crowding around him and placed the laptop in his lap, then he typed in the website before setting it on the floor.

"now, who wants to go first, un?" deidara asked.

"oh, me!" haku said rising his hand like we were in school.

"ok, just answer the questions, and then it'll tell you what you are, un" deidara said switching places with haku.

Haku started filling in the answers he wanted, and when he was done he hit the 'submit fate' button at the bottom of the page, and waited, once it was we all leaned in to try and read the screen.

"geez, back up you guys, I'll read it for you" haku said.

We all leaned back.

"it says I'm a 'badass uke', the description says 'Sensual, rebellious, and intuitive, the Badass Uke can truly be a work of contrasts - an innocent appearance clothed in dark clothing, and a shy smile with eyes that suggest a naughty, darker nature. They are at once easy and hard to approach, as their energy draws people to them, while their intensity and distrust pushes people away... for maybe more than any other personality, the Badass Uke hides away deep in a fantasy world of their own creation, letting few, if any, in. Searching for the one person able to understand their need for _something more_, someone to protect them and share that mysterious world with them, the Badass Uke can seem lost and wandering, their loneliness sometimes reflecting an inner anger - as they cannot be content until they have been found and claimed, sensually and emotionally', I'm most compatible with the 'don't fuck with me seme', does that sound right?" haku said.

"oh my god, that is so you haku, except for the distrust, and anger thing!" I said excitedly.

"whoa, that hit so close to home it's fuckin' scary," tayuya said.

"and it has to be you, because zabuza seems like a 'don't fuck with me seme', yeah" deidara said.

Every one laughed except for haku who pouted and crossed his arms.

"sasuke, that anger thing wasn't to far off, I do keep most of my anger inside, like the saying goes, I'm a nice person filled with silent rage" haku said grinning.

We were all silent while we stared at haku, and he giggled.

"hey, can I go next?" I asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"sure" haku said.

We switched places and I hit the reset button, then I filled in the answers and waited.

"ok, it says I'm an 'innocent uke', the description says 'Cute and sweet, and most gentle of all uke, whips and chains are not for you - you just want someone to love you. You are often spotted in candy shops wearing furry kitty ears, where you are sure to be noticed by the Romantic Seme, whose protective instincts will kick in and will only want to take you home and love and protect you. And you, of course, will be more than happy to spend the rest of your life baking cookies for your seme, and I'm most compatible with the 'romantic seme', that all seems right, but I don't have kitty-" I stopped in mid-sentence when everyone started giggling. "shut up!"

"ok, sasu-kins no need to get your claws out, yeah" deidara said laughing.

"shut it deidara!" I yelled.

"ok, geez, you can't take a joke, un" deidara said.

"whatever" I said pouting.

"guys! No fighting! But naruto does seem like a bit of a romantic, sweet, this test is pretty accurate" haku said.

I nodded smiling before looking at deidara.

"you want to go next?" I asked.

"yes…yes I do want to go next, un" deidara said.

Deidara and I switched places, and he hit the reset button, and he answered the questions.

"it says I'm a 'clueless uke'-" deidara said.

"no shit" kakuzu interrupted.

"you know what, you go next, so shut it, un" he said. "anyway, I'm a 'clueless uke' the description says 'Easygoing and energetic, those with the Clueless Uke personality just want to have fun. And although they often tend to have a spaced out or 'clueless' look about them, it's probably because they are lost in their own thoughts, imagining their next big project - for this personality isn't happy unless they are planning or working creatively, whether their passion is music, video games, or making things with their own hands. They also love to be entertained, which may be why they so easily attract the Opportunist Seme - who keeps them interested, with their slightly devious ways, without being demanding, or overwhelming the Clueless Uke's need to still feel free to do as they please. And although this personality can tend to be a bit clueless when it comes to interpersonal relationships, they make fun and caring partners when they find that special seme to amuse and look after them' and I'm most compatible with the 'opportunist seme', that sounds about right, un" deidara said.

He moved from in front of the laptop, but no one moved in front of it, we all looked at kakuzu, who did nothing.

"what?" kakuzu asked.

"ummm, it's your turn" I said.

"I don't want to go" kakuzu said.

"first you don't get dressed up, and now you won't take the quiz, what the hell, un!?" deidara yelled.

"if I take this quiz will you leave me the fuck alone?" kakuzu asked.

"ok, if you take, I'll leave you alone, un" deidara said.

Kakuzu sighed and got in front of the laptop, and hit the reset button, and started the quiz.

"it says that I'm a 'dramatic uke', the description says 'Intense, untrusting, and with a flair for dark drama, the Dramatic Uke experiences the world on a different level than most. Creative and deep feeling, they are experts at human emotion, and can see right through to your real motives and weakness. However, they are ruled by their own thoughts and emotions, sometimes too much. As they cannot escape the darkness within their soul, they find themselves subconsciously drawing in the Sadistic Seme - the only one who can make them forget…', I'm most compatible with the 'sadistic seme', there happy?" kakuzu said.

"yes, I am and they hit the nail on the head with you, didn't they, un?" deidara asked.

"didn't you say you would leave me alone?" kakuzu replied.

Deidara went quite.

"that's what I thought" kakuzu said.

"hey, is it my turn now?" ukon asked.

"yes, I hit the reset button for you" kakuzu said moving.

Ukon moved towards the laptop and started answering the question, when he was finished he smiled.

"it says I'm a 'flaming uke', the description says 'Outgoing, sexy, and intuitive, the Flaming Uke is the first one you would go to for advice, whether it's love, fashion, or how to get the attention of that seme you've been after. Other common traits of the Flaming Uke include being: artistic, clever, self-assured, competitive, determined, ambitious, opportunistic, and jealous', I'm most compatible with the 'chibi seme', hey that's just like me and sakon!" ukon said happily.

"suigetsu your turn" I said.

"do I have to?" he asked.

"come on, do it!" haku said.

"please let me skip it, I dressed up" he said.

"fine, you don't have, only because you dressed up, un" deidara said.

"thanks!" suigetsu said.

"no problem, but now we can eat some snacks, but no going in the box, yeah!" deidara said smiling.

We all got up and moved to the back of the room where all the snacks were, I grabbed some cheese balls, some strawberries, a banana, I poured some chocolate onto my plate, and grabbed a Wild Cherry Pepsi then sat down next to haku who had the same thing as me, but he had a normal Pepsi.

"hey sasuke, how can you like Wild Cherry Pepsi, but not normal Pepsi?" haku asked.

"hmmm, I don't know" I replied.

We stopped talking and ate, we were eating for a little while, before deidara stood up and clapped his hands.

"ok, now I'll give you guys what's in the white box now, line up, yeah" deidara said.

We all lined up in front of the box, and deidara put something chocolate on our plates, once we all got it we sat down and I started to nibble on the top of it, it was really rich chocolate so I closed my eyes to savor the taste, when I opened my eyes I noticed everyone was staring at me, I took the chocolate out my mouth.

"what?" I asked.

"you don't notice what shape it's in do you?" ukon asked.

I looked over at deidara who was trying to stifle his laughter and failing miserably, then I looked down at the chocolate shape in my hand, and blush so hard it put tomatoes, cherries, and strawberries to shame.

"what?…why?…none of you said anything!" I yelled looking at haku.

"don't give me that look, I just noticed" haku said defensively.

"oh, come on sasuke, you have to admit it's funny, un!" deidara said.

"no it isn't!" I said still blushing.

"whatever, un" deidara said shrugging.

I looked down at the chocolate in my hand, and I couldn't help but bring back the blush that was slowly fading from my face, the chocolate was in the shape of a dick, really, why didn't I expect that?

"now, can I eat this in peace?" I asked.

"sure, who was stopping you?" ukon said.

"the fact that most of you in here were perverts about it" I said bleakly.

"hey konan?" haku asked.

"yeah haku?" konan replied.

"when are you going to teach use how to fold the 'you know what'?" haku asked.

"oh, yeah, that's right! Deidara could you find some paper for me?" konan asked.

"sure, un" deidara said getting up.

Deidara found some paper and gave it to everyone, we all got ten pieces each, konan got right to folding, I ripped about three papers in the first two steps, but eventually I got the hang of it and started doing well.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

We were still watching the TV, but I was getting hungry and horny, watching sasuke as he ate a chocolate covered banana, and chocolate dick really took a toll.

"hey is anyone else hungry?" kimimaro asked.

We nodded.

"alright, I'll go downstairs and grab something" kimimaro said.

"here, I'll come with you" sasori said.

The two left the room, there wasn't too much to do, sakon, hidan, pein, and juugo fell asleep a while ago.

"you're horny, huh?" zabuza asked.

"tch, yeah, watching sasuke eat that stuff was really hard" I said.

"I know how you feel" zabuza said smirking.

I gave him a look.

"what?" he asked.

"did you fuck haku?" I asked.

"did you fuck sasuke?" he replied.

"no" I said.

"there's your answer then" zabuza said.

"ok, don't do that, and if you didn't fuck him, what did you?" I asked.

"gave him a blow-job" he said.

I had to look really close, but I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"damn zabuza, on a beach though" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"yeah, he was feeling horny when I was giving him a massage, so I gave him a blow-job" he said.

"cool, I'm still mad at myself" I said frowning.

"naruto, it's not your fault, you're a grown man with hormones, and considering the fact this is your first time not outright fucking somebody, it's only natural, plus you said he wanted it to, right" zabuza said.

"yeah, but, sasuke's only sixteen, he doesn't know what he wants" I said.

"naruto, just…calm down, when it's time, you guys will do it, just relax" zabuza said.

"yeah, you're right" I said smiling

Sasori and kimimaro came back with some bags of chips, some were little and some were family sized.

****UKE ROOM**(sasuke pov)**

We were all done eating so kakuzu plugged in the radio and put in a CD, konan had put some ear plugs in karin's ears a little while ago, when the CD started to play the song 'beautiful liar' came on.

"oh, I love this song, sasuke dance with me!" haku said.

We both started to dance, not together, but we were belly dancing just like beyonce and shikera.(sp?)

"wow, you guys are really good" ukon said.

"thanks" we said in unison.

We continued our dancing until the song went off, then 'birthday sex' came on.

"oh, this is my jam! It's yo birthday so I know you want riiiide out, even if we only go to myyyy house, sip more whisky as we sit upon myyyy couch, feels good, but I know you want to cryyyyy out" konan sung along.

Haku was giggling a bit, but I started singing with konan, deidara went down stairs again, kakuzu and tayuya were asleep on the floor, though tayuya's leather pants were soaked, and ukon was sitting up against a wall munching on a chocolate dick trying not to fall asleep and he failed as soon as the chocolate was gone. That song went off and konan announced she was going to sleep, she crawled into the bed next to her daughter and fell asleep.

"hey you two should go to sleep, it like three in the morning or something, yeah" deidara said.

"what about you?" I asked.

"oh, I'm only going to stay up for another minuet or two, un" deidara said.

"oh, ok" I yawned.

"sasuke go night night, no?" haku asked holding a hand out to me.

Translation; do you want to go to bed sasuke?, haku had a really bad habit of talking like a small child when he gets sleepy.

"yeah, haku" I said taking his hand.

He pulled me over to the king sized bed and we fell asleep curled up against each other on the other side of the bed.

****DEIDARA POV****

I waited ten minuets on the wall after everyone was asleep and got the fold-up chair that I bought up stairs from the hallway, and bought it over to where I knew was a mini-camera sasori and I used for a sex tape, I stood on the chair right in front of it.

"hey semes, I know you've been watching this whole time, you guys are so nosey, you could've just asked us later, I will get you because this technically this violates the rules, all I can say is…watch. your. Back, un!" I said looking into the general area of the mini-camera.

I got off the chair and took it back down the steps and back to were I got it from, when I came back upstairs, I gave a quick glance to the 'seme room', and smiled, I knew someone had heard my warning, I walked into the 'uke room', when I was back I gave the loudest yawn, tonight was long, I put down a comforter and laid on it, when I found a good way to sleep I pulled on a thin blanket, and slowly fell asleep.

****SEME ROOM**(naruto pov)**

"holy shit" I said.

Zabuza was staring at the screen wide eyed, and kimimaro's chip that he tried to throw in his mouth missed, but his mouth stayed open, sasori gulped.

"ok, I'm scared as hell, goodnight everyone" zabuza said getting a pillow and laying down.

"yeah, I'm sort of freaked, night" I said also laying down without a pillow.

I'm guessing the other two went to sleep because the TV was turned off and so was the lights.

****The Next Morning****

When I woke up I looked around, and everyone was still asleep, I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't so I got up and walked out of the room, I smelled something cooking downstairs so I made my way to the kitchen, I saw sasuke cooking something in a pan, he was still in his maid outfit, I walked up behind him, and wrapped my hands around his waist, I could feel him jump a bit and then tense up.

"hey 'suke, what ya cooking?" I asked.

"oh, hey naruto, I'm making eggs, you want some?" sasuke asked.

I lowered my head onto his shoulder and nodded.

"yeah, that'd be nice" I said.

he continued cooking the eggs, when he was done he turned off the fire, and leaned back against me.

"naruto, I got to get the plates" sasuke said trying to stand up.

I tightened my hold on him, not willing to let go.

"ngh, 'suke" I said nuzzling his neck.

I heard him gasp, but I continued to nuzzling him.

"ah, naruto, stop the eggs are getting cold" sasuke said.

I stopped nuzzling him and looked at the warm eggs in the frying pan, I unwrapped one arm from around sasuke's waist and used my hand to pick up a clump of eggs and put it to sasuke's mouth, sasuke craned his neck to look up at me.

"who says you need forks and plates?" I said.

Sasuke smiled at me and then opened his mouth, I pushed the eggs into his mouth, I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping, putting my fingers in sasuke's mouth wasn't the best idea in retrospect, I could feel myself hardening.

"naruto, are you ok?" sasuke asked.

His voice was muffled, I looked down, my fingers were still in his mouth and his innocent eyes were looking up curiously at me, I could only open and close my mouth like a fish out of water.

"naruto?" sasuke said, his voice still muffled by my fingers.

I wasn't able to stop the provocative images of sasuke, some of him nude and some of him in different costumes, soon I had a hard on, and it didn't help when sasuke jumped.

"ow, naruto, something just poked me" sasuke said.

I couldn't help myself when I started to grind against sasuke's ass.

"ohhhh, naru…naruto, ahh, stop, w…we're in the k…k…kkitchen" sasuke said.

I ignored what he said, and continued my grinding, sasuke complaints stopped when he started moving his ass against me, we were at this for about ten minuets before I could feel my pants moisten.

"ugh" I grunted burying my face in sasuke's hair.

"ahh, naruto" sasuke sighed.

We stood there for a while, without moving, until sasuke broke the silence…

"naruto?" sasuke said.

I looked down at him, he was blushing, I smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.

"hmmm?" I asked.

"I think I need a shower" sasuke said.

______________________________________________________________

All done! I really recommend .com it's really fun, try it, ch.13 coming soon!J


	13. Chapter 13

**So SORRY I haven't been active, this chapter was **_**not **_**turning out like I wanted to, I hope you like it anyway, I know it's crappy…sorry again****L**

* * *

"**why do you think that?" I asked.**

**I knew why he wanted a shower, but I wanted to hear him say it.**

"**I…I…ummm" sasuke trailed off.**

**I smiled at him, he was so cute and innocent.**

"**you know you can tell me anything, so why do you think you need a shower?" I asked again.**

"**I…I think I c….came" sasuke said blushing.**

****SASUKE POV****

"_oh my god! Why is naruto making me say so many embarrassing things?" _I thought blushing hard.

I could feel naruto's face travel from the back of my head down to where my neck and shoulder connected, I started gnawing on my lower lip.

"ummm, if your wondering I used some of deidara's make-up to hide the hicky you gave me, even though I kinda like it, the others would give me hell, I haven't even told haku" I explained.

I didn't know why I told him any of that, why should he care?, I was pulled out of my thoughts by naruto's laughing.

"well that's good, I hoped it didn't fade that fast" naruto said.

I'm sure that if I wasn't between the stove and naruto's chest that I would've fainted from all the heat in my face.

"c'mon 'suke, let's take a shower" naruto said.

I was about to tell naruto that he had to move, but before that happened naruto picked me up bridal-style, I was starring at him wide-eyed when he flashed me a huge grin.

"I'll carry you there" naruto said.

I blushed really hard.

"y….you d….don't have t….to do th….that" I sputtered.

He leaned down really close to my face.

"sasuke, you're so cute, blushing and stuttering, keep it up and I'll have no choice, but to, kiss, lick, and bite you _all _over" naruto said ending with a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around naruto's neck, as he licked across my lower lip, I opened my mouth, his tongue slithered into my mouth, he used it to get to every part of my mouth, I gave a long moan that was muffled by naruto's mouth, he started walking never breaking the kiss, until we were half way up the steps, when we broke the kiss I was panting, he walk the rest of the steps in twos so we got to the top pretty quick, when we were in the bathroom he turned on the shower, I was watching as he did this, when he went over to the shower and turned it on, after making sure the water was a good temperature, he looked at me and caught me staring.

"like what you see 'suke?" naruto asked.

I blushed three shades of red when he said that, he came over to me and wrapped two strong arms around me, and pulled me close.

"you know sasuke, I like you maid outfit, but I'd prefer it off" naruto whispered.

I gulped and continued to stare at naruto.

"what's wrong need help?" naruto asked teasingly.

I looked down, and played with the frills on my dress. Naruto leaned close to my ear and licked the shell, I felt a violent shudder rake through my body.

"I'll help you out of it" he whispered.

His warm breath over me my wet ear made another shudder run though me, naruto started to undress me very slowly pulling off my dress, then he took off my hat,, next he sat me on the edge of the tub and pulled off my high heels, once they were off he peeled the tights off my legs, after that I was only in my black boxes.

"would you like me to take care of those too?" naruto asked.

I blushed and shook my head 'no'.

"then what are you waiting for?" naruto asked is a whisper.

I shuddered, and gulped, then I felt a small tug at the waist band of my

boxers, I snapped my eyes to naruto's face and saw him wearing a smug smirk, he tugged at my waist band again.

"come on sasuke, before the shower runs out of hot water" naruto whispered.

I blushed and stood up, then started pulling down my boxers, once they were off I jumped in the shower.

****NARUTO POV****

When I was finished undressing sasuke, I waited for him to strip off his boxers, but he was fast, I only saw a bit of his bottom before he jumped into the shower, I couldn't help, but chuckle…he was so cute. I took off my boxers and entered the shower and stood behind sasuke placing my hands on his shoulder.

****SASUKE POV****

I felt two strong hands on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but jump then giggle, soon his arms were wrapped around my shoulder his hands clasping over my chest and pulling me back. My back was pressed up tightly against his chest, I could feel the beating of his heart, my eyes fluttered closed to enjoy this sensation running through me.

****NARUTO POV****

I looked down at sasuke, this felt so right, sasuke's body pressed against mine, this was heaven for me, sasuke's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back slightly revealing a creamy neck, but I saw bits of the creaminess starting to fade on part of his neck as the little droplets of water hit it, soon a purplish mark was revealed, I smirked and dipped down to his neck while my tongue slithered out of my mouth and licked the mark, sasuke's eyes snapped open as his gasped. I smirked and continued to lick.

"ohhhh, naruto" sasuke moaned out.

I liked the sound and thought about what else I can do right now, soon my hard-on made itself know.

"ouch! Naruto something's poking me" sasuke said.

My eyes widened as sasuke reached behind him and griped my penis, feeling his hand around it made moan, he gave it a few jerks before realizing what it was and letting go and turning to me, his face was bright red.

"naruto…I…I'm so sorry!" sasuke yelled over the water.

"sorry for what sasuke? It felt so good" I said.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down to my cock, then they quickly darted away.

"ummm, naruto close your eyes" sasuke said quietly.

I knew he probably wanted to get out without my perverted eyes watching him, I sighed and closed my eyes, I waited for the sound of the curtains to be pulled back, but it never came, I opened my eyes but sasuke was nowhere to be found, I looked around the shower.

'_geez, sasuke can move quite' _I thought

Soon I felt a hand on my cock, I looked down and saw sasuke on his knees, one hand on the shower floor the other stroking my cock.

"s….sasuke…ugh, what the?" I could hardly get out a sentence.

"it…it was my fault, it wouldn't be nice to just leave it, I want to help you" sasuke said looking up at me.

What sasuke said was completely innocent, but my lust clouded mind twisted it into something perverse. Sasuke's hand continued to work on me, I was moaning like crazy, I need more, my hand drifted to the back of sasuke's head, pushing it closer to my cock.

****SASUKE POV****

I could feel naruto's hand in the back of my head pushing me closer, I didn't know what I was doing, so I just went with my instincts and let naruto do whatever he wanted to me. Naruto's hand continued to push my face forward soon my lips came in contact with naruto's mushroom shaped head, I opened my mouth and took it in, I started sucking on it, I was unsure how to actually _do _something like this, so I experimented with the top.

****NARUTO POV****

It was agonizing! Feeling sasuke's mouth around just the head, was he doing it on purpose? Was this payback? God damn it! I want to be completely sheathed into this warmth. I moaned when sasuke started to use is tongue to rub the slit, I guess he got confident and started to take a lot more into his mouth.

"god! Sasuke!" I moaned.

He continued until half of my erection was inside his mouth, I moved some of his wet hair out of his face so I could fully see him, he started bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to massage my shaft, sometimes stopping at the top to breath which drove me crazy, to feel small breaths on my wet organ, he looked up to me with clouded eyes and a full blown blush.

"n…naruto d…don't _look _at m...me" sasuke said shyly.

"why not? You're so beautiful, especially when you pretty mouth is wrapped around my cock" I spoke huskily.

Sasuke turned his head so he was no longer staring at me.

"b…because it's embarrassing, and it makes me feel…I don't know…dirty" sasuke said blushing harder.

That was all I could take of sasuke's innocent dirty talk, I urged sasuke's head back to my member, he took the hint and opened his mouth, I push my whole member into his mouth, I felt him moan around me sending waves of pleasure doing so. Sasuke's tongue started to wrap around my shaft and move, his mouth was working hard to suck me at the same time, not only that but the hand that used to be stroking me was now playing with my sac, he was breathing through his nose, no virgin could do this to me, god sasuke was _amazing_, I opened my eyes that I didn't even know I closed and looked down at sasuke, his eyes were shut tightly and he had the hand that wasn't on my sac between his legs and was stroking his own member, the sight got me harder and closer to the edge. Sasuke's tongue was working faster and so was the hand on his own member, in only a few short seconds sasuke came screaming around my cock, and that was all I needed, I came hard into sasuke's mouth with a _very_ load moan, my fingers were entwined tightly in sasuke's raven locks forcing his mouth to stay just where it was, I watch as my semen leaked out of the small gaps where sasuke's mouth was not on my dick, it dripped down and splashed onto the shower floor, when I let sasuke pull away he still had my fluid on the corners of his mouth and on his tongue, we were both panting like we ran a marathon, he looked up at me and smiled a completely innocent smile, like he hadn't just sucked me off…and I loved it. I smiled back at him(**A/N-that sucked**).

"all better?" sasuke asked.

"all better" I answered wiping the excess semen off of sasuke's mouth.

I got sasuke up and held him against my body, and finally took notice of the ice-cold water, I could feel sasuke shiver, I smiled and opened the curtain.

"let's get out" I said.

Sasuke merely nodded against my chest, I chuckled, and picked him up bridal-style and stepped out of the shower, I turned the shower off, and wrapped my lower half in a towel and wrapped sasuke's whole body in a fluffy towel. I let sasuke down so he could go get some clothes on, I did the same.

****SASUKE POV****

I ran into the room where the rest of the ukes were, I smiled everyone was still asleep, somehow I maneuvered around everyone and got to one of my suitcases, I pulled out a white shirt that said "bite me…I won't mind" with a smiley face at the bottom, some jeans that were shredded at the ends due to years of wear and tear, and a pair of socks. I put on the outfit careful to keep my hair wrapped up and not let any water get onto the floor, I was about to walk out the bedroom door, but my eyes caught onto a gun shaped item over in a corner, I smirked and went to pick it up, then I left, I went down the steps and saw naruto flipping through the channels, I walked up behind him and peck him on his cheek, he turned his head around slightly and smiled at me. We sat in silence as naruto was watching "Criminal Minds", the only sound was that of the hair dryer I stole from deidara's room.

****NARUTO POV****

I watch from the corner of my eye as sasuke blew dry his hair, memories from a few minuets came rushing back when I saw sasuke's fingers work through some tangled strands of hair, I could feel my hard-on standing and wanting for attention from a certain raven-haired cutie.

"_I wonder if he'd be up to going farther-ugh! No! stop, just stop! He gave you a blow job, and yet you can't even leave his innocence alone! You just have to snatch it away like the pervert you are!" _I yelled mentally at myself.

I felt a hand on mine, so I looked over, I saw sasuke looking at me, his obsidian eyes showing clear worry, I smiled and leaded over to place a kiss on soft plush lips, when I pulled back sasuke still looked worried, but he flashed me a smile regardless.

****SASUKE POV****

Something was bothering naruto, I want to know what it is, but I don't want to seem like a 'got-to-know-everything-that's-going-on-in-your-head' type of boyfriend, but he's been acting strange since we got here, what if…what if he's not attracted to me anymore? I did kinda drag him here springing the whole invite on him and everything…I'm so stupid! How could I think a person like naruto could ever want anything to do with a person like me, he can have anyone he wants he just…just pitted me and asked me on a date…besides, I'm a kid; I wouldn't be able to satisfy all of naruto's needs…

**--TIME SKIP--(haku pov)**

We had all been awake for a while now, the semes kept their distance, well except zabuza, but every time he tried to kiss me or something deidara would pop up out of nowhere and stop him, it kind of got on my nerves after a little bit, but what I was really focused on was sasuke he was really upset about something and naruto seemed to be avoiding sasuke, I wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"hey, um, zabuza" I said.

"yeah?" he asked.

"does something seem a little off with sasuke and naruto to you?" I asked him.

"so, you noticed it to…I thought it was just me" zabuza said thoughtfully.

"its been bothering me since I've notice it, I'm about to go talk to sasuke, can you talk to naruto?" I asked, but like the question/command a mom gives their kid.

"sure" he said and walked off.

I waited until sasuke moved away from the crowed before I pulled him with me into a den.

"hey haku, what was that for?" sasuke asked confusion clearly etched into his face and voice.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"what do you mean? I'm fine" sasuke said.

I shook my head and lead him over to the small couch.

"sasuke, I've known you for forever and a day, I know when you're lying and I know when you're upset, so don't even try, just tell me what's up" I said looking sasuke dead in the eye.

Sasuke looked away for a minuet before sighing.

"it's naruto, I don't think he really likes me" sasuke said tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"no freaking way! Naruto's crazy about you!, how could you even think something like that?" I asked cupping sasuke's face.

"he's been acting funny ever since we got here! Sometimes he gives me funny looks, and it seems like he doesn't want to be alone in the same room as me" sasuke said sadly.

My eyes watered as I realized everything sasuke said was true, sasuke tore his face away from me.

"I don't know what to do haku, I like him, really like him, but…" sasuke trialed off.

Sasuke started to cry and I wrapped my arms around him; I slightly glared at the floor thinking one thing…

'_if sasuke gets his heart broke, all hell will break lose, and may god help naruto's poor soul, 'cause I know I won't'_

****ZABUZA POV**(their 'talk')**

I found naruto sitting on the couch in the living room with everyone else watching T.V.

"yo, naruto raise your ass, we got to talk" I said.

Naruto looked at me before grinning, oblivious to what I wanted to talk about.

"alright" naruto said getting up.

We walked outside, and lounged for a while before…

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" naruto asked.

"why are you avoiding sasuke?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Naruto faltered for a second before smiling.

"what do you mean? I'm not avoiding sasuke" naruto said.

I hit him hard on the head.

"honestly naruto, with how long I've known you, you think you can really get away with that crap?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked away and sighed.

"zabuza do you know what sasuke did?" naruto asked.

"no, but I'm sure it isn't so bad that you have to avoid him" I said raising a brow.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"he gave me a fuckin' blow job, a BLOW JOB ZABUZA!" he yelled.

I looked at him funny.

'_isn't that a good thing?, sasuke trust him, good…right?" _I thought to myself.

He sighed angrily then growled.

"zabuza, I wanted to fuck him…fuck him hard, do you know how sick that is to me? To want to taint something as pure as sasuke?" naruto asked.

"you're a gro-" I was cut off.

"don't pull that 'you're a grow man and need sex' shit cause that isn't going to work, not this time" naruto said.

The anger in his eyes faded into a deep sadness, it was the first time in years I've seen that look in his eyes.

"naruto no matter how much you deny it what I say is true 'men need sex' there's no way around it" I said trying to convince my blond friend.

"if that's true then tell me…how many time have you thought about fucking haku?" he asked.

The question caught me off-guard, but admittedly he did have a point, I didn't think about fucking haku often, about a handful of times really. I just looked at naruto with a look that said 'so what I'm still right'. he snorted.

"thought so" were the only words out of his mouth.

He got up to go back into the house, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, then I looked dead into sea blue eyes and said…

"just because you want some sex doesn't mean **shit **naruto! You love him, pure and simple that's why you feel this way, just calm down and everything will fall into place" I said.

Naruto snatched himself away and walked back into the house.

'_I did not sign up for this shit' _I thought while sighing.

I just turned and went into the house.

****SASUKE POV****

Zabuza and naruto came walking in, I smiled at naruto but all he did was shoot me a blank look…I think I felt my heart break a little.

"haku how do you know if your heart is breaking?" I asked.

Haku got this sad look in his eyes before shaking his head. Just then zabuza came over a pecked haku on the cheek, haku's eyes lit up for a second before he remembered I was there, when zabuza went on his way.

"I am so sorry" haku said looking apologetic.

"no…no, I'm happy for you, glad you have happiness with zabuza" I said smiling; though it was fake.

'_I refuse to be jealous of haku's happiness, he deserves it; so wait…I don't; hmmm, maybe I'm just one of those people who aren't meant to be happy…I'm fine with that, but why fate?! Why did you have to tease me like this?!" _I thought sadly and dramatically.

I saw naruto sitting across the room playing paddy-cake with karin, I sighed, I sometimes with I could be as care free as that little girl.

**--TIME SKIP--**

"I'm getting tired of being pent up in this freakin' house, un!!!" deidara yelled standing up a stomping his foot.

"shut the hell up dumb ass, no one fuckin' cares" hidan said obviously bored with the conversation.

"well no one asked **you**, un" deidara said pouting.

"why don't we just take a vote?" konan asked, setting her head on pein's shoulder.

"cool, who wants to go out, raise you're hand, yeah" deidara said.

All the ukes/women and the majority of the semes raised their hands.

"so it's settled, we're going out! Un!" deidara said excitedly.

**--TIME SKIP--**(A/N-once more, lol)

We were all walking down the street, and boy did we get a lot of odd looks, it was kinda funny really, seriously can you picture this?, girly looking guys, three girls(one of which was a child), and a bunch of tough looking guys all walking down the street in a big cluster, obviously knowing each other.

"hey look a STORE!" ukon yelled.

"and it sells leather and dresses and skirts, un!" deidara yelled seeming to finish ukon sentences.

I panicked, that type a voice, plus a store, plus two girly me with money equals one very unhappy group. We tried to pull them away from the window but they just ran inside, and being good little semes sasori and sakon followed them, and not wanting to let their friends suffer alone, they all went in except for me, haku, zabuza, and naruto.

"I think we should walk around some, I really love this place!" haku said happily.

"yeah, I think there are a few open shops up ahead" I said matching haku's enthusiasm.

We linked arms and started walking, I heard zabuza and even naruto chuckling behind us.

'_naruto's laughing, maybe he's going back to his normal self' _I thought happily.

"hey sasuke?" haku asked.

"umm, yeah?" I asked back.

"we should skip" haku said smiling.

"ok" I said.

We started to count in sync.

"1...2...3...GO!" we said before starting skipping.

We got a few looks but we just ignored them sometimes we went out of sync and stopped to laugh at it before just starting again.

****NARUTO POV****

I watched as sasuke and haku skipped with each other, I couldn't help but laugh under my breath, sasuke was so cute…so innocent, I loved it…no I love sasuke, that's it! Zabuza was right I love sasuke, but I can't stand the thought of tainting, could you love some one so much that you think they're to far ahead of you, so far you can't even start to catch up? That's how I feel, I wonder if I can start catching up now that I know that.

"hey guys it's getting dark" zabuza said.

"yeah, we should head back and find the others" I said.

"nooooo!" haku wined.

"please? We want to stay out looooonger!" sasuke added.

Zabuza and I chuckled.

"fine, fine, we'll stay out a bit longer" I said, talking like they were small children.

"YAAAAAAY!" they both yelled.

We walked on the street for a long time a just as I was about to say we should turn back, sasuke paused.

"what's wrong sasuke?" haku asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom" sasuke said blushing.

We all laughed, even sasuke had to.

"you guys can head back, I'll only be a little while, ok?" sasuke said.

"ok, hurry up" haku said.

"mmhm" was all sasuke said before bucking into a store that was close to us.

****SASUKE POV****

I went into the store and asked a small kind-looking brunet where the bathroom was, she told me with a smile, and not a fake one a true mother-like smile. I made my way to the bathroom did my business, and I was washing my hands when I felt a presence behind me, I peeked at the person through the mirror, it was a fat balding man in a suit, he looked like he had a lot of money, and he was…smiling at me…my body anyway, it wasn't like naruto's smiles that make me feel good, this…this was just creepy. I felt him grab my hips and I jumped, so now I was standing straight up.

"now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in here?" the man said into my ear, slightly biting it.

My eyes widened when I felt something hard poke me.

'_oh my god, please don't let what I think he's going to do happen'_

* * *

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! Sorry for the late update but if you read the top you know why, and I'm sorry for sasuke and 'the man' there is a very important reason behind him, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me, my new years resolution is to update quicker; btw; HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people! I'm trying to update quicker so here we go!

**Warning- violence and a ****sasunaru ****moment **

* * *

"uh…ummm" was the only things I could think of.

The man smiled another creepy smile.

"well aren't you just the cutest little thing" the man said.

"th…thanks, but I h…have to go" I said.

He started to sniff my hair, that's when I really started struggling, twisting, scratching, any thing to get him to let me go! I knew it was a mistake though when he started moaning.

"mmmm, you sure can move, why don't you come home with me I can make it worth your while, in money and _other _things" he said licking my neck.

"s…sir, stop it! I'm not some prostitute so let me go!" I yelled.

"you could've fooled me, knowing just how to turn me on" the man whispered in my ear.

"let me go! I don't want anything from you!" I yelled.

The man turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"I don't care if you don't want it, I do, and I always get what I want" the man growled out.

"S…sir-" I was cut off.

"the names Jin, just so you have something to scream" Jin said.

Jin basically rip off my shirt and was about to attack my neck when he noticed my hicky.

"hmmm, seems like you not as innocent as you look" Jin said.

'_please let him leave me alone now' _I thought while biting my lip.

Jin studied my hicky for a while longer, but I lost all hope when he started laughing.

"good, now I won't have to be gentle" he said with a freaky grin.

He pushed me down onto my knees, I looked up at him confused.

"before I fuck that pretty little ass of yours, I want to fuck your mouth now get to it, whore!" Jin yelled.

I shakily un zipped his pants, then unbuttoned them, I peeled them down slowly trying to delay this as much as possible, I gulped when I was faced with his boxers, I decided to try and pull those down to, but he grabbed my hands.

"there's a slit you know, just use that" Jin whispered.

'_shit! I was trying to avoid that!'_ I screamed mentally.

I reached my hand into the slit in his boxers and pulled out his hard-on, it was rough and looked an icky shade of brown, it was also bulky, I stared at it for a long time, just marveling at how disgusting it was.

"it's amazing isn't it? Bet you last lay had nothing on this, now suck it!" Jin yelled.

He gripped my hair tightly and pulled it closer to his penis, I scrunched up my nose.

'_it…it stinks! I don't want to do this!'_ I thought tears coming to my eyes.

****NARUTO POV****

"where's sasuke?" haku asked.

"yeah, he's been gone a long time" zabuza stated.

I was worried it was dark out, and you know what they say 'the freaks come out at night'

"I'll go find him" I said before hurrying off.

I ran until I found the store sasuke ducked into earlier, I went inside and found a brunette women and I asked her where the bathroom was, she giggled be for saying…

"wow, you're the second person to ask me that, and it wasn't even a busy day"

Then she pointed in the direction of the bathroom, and I speed walked there, when I did reach the bathroom door, it wouldn't open!, I pressed my ear to the door to try and see if I could hear anything.

'_please stop!"_

I recognized that voice it was sasuke!, I pressed harder to the door.

'_no, like I said, I always get what I want' _

The voice was gruff, and that made me worried, I banged against the door trying to get it open, I finally got the door open at the expense of the hinges. What I saw made my blood boil, there was a balding man hovering over sasuke, pants and boxers around his ankles with his cock positioned at his entrance, the way sasuke looked on the other hand made me want to cry, there was cum all over his face, that mixed with the tears streaming down his face, his lips were bruised and red, he was sprawled out on the sink still screaming for the man to stop. Whatever took over me made me see red, I attacked the man that was on top of sasuke, when I pulled him off he looked absolutely shocked, but I didn't care, I just started to punch the man wildly, I didn't notice the blood starting to gush, I didn't notice sasuke's crying in the background, I didn't even notice the frightened scream of the women from before in the doorway, when I finally got me senses back, I saw my blood covered hands, sasuke, who had retreated into a corner, crying into his hands, and the women from before had fainted, I looked down at the man, he was still breathing, but barely, his face was bloodied, bruised, and would more than likely be disfigured when it healed, but I couldn't bring myself to care in the least, I stood up and washed my hands, then I pulled out my cell phone and called '911', and waited for the computerized voice to come on.

****SASUKE POV****

I was sobbing in the corner of that horrid bathroom, in the back of my mind I heard a women scream, I also heard the sound of naruto punching jin's face in, I was happy naruto was doing this for me but I was so scared and I didn't know how to stop, I heard the sound of water so I looked up I saw naruto washing his hands with a red liquid off, after this I watched him dry his hands, after he cleaned himself up then he look a wet paper towel and started to clean my face up tenderly, he handed me my shredded clothes that I was happy to put back on hastily, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number, it scared me how calm he was throughout all this.

"hello"

I listened carefully to naruto's conversation, I thought he was going to call zabuza, but his voice was way to…not right…

"yes, I just saw a man attempt rape…" naruto stopped talking and paused.

"no…" he said looking over at me

"I stopped him, but I need and ambulance for him along with some cops, the person was someone I knew, and I went a little overboard, so he's in bad shape and you should hurry" he said

There were a few minuets of silence between naruto and the person on the phone.

"thank you" he said and then hung up.

He was still eerily calm, he walked over to me and wiped away my tears, before picking me up bridle style and taking me out the building, it was dark now, and I wouldn't think naruto was there if I couldn't feel him, we were walking, but the silence between us was tense, I struggled to get out of naruto's arms when I finally did, I turned to him.

"why are you doing this naruto?!" I yelled.

"what?" naruto said confusion in his voice.

"why did you help me? You don't care" I said tearing up.

"sasuke I do care-" naruto started.

"no you don't! you won't look me in the eye, you refuse to be in the same room as me alone, and when you think I'm not looking you give me funny stares! If you don't like me just say so!" I yelled.

Naruto grabbed my hips and kissed me passionately, when he pulled away from me, I was panting.

"the reason I don't look you in the eye is because I don't want you to see my love for you, the reason I don't want to be in the same room as you alone is because I'm afraid I'll jump you, and the funny looks I give you are my hidden lust that I keep bottled up, I care sasuke, I really do, please understand I just don't want to do something with you when you don't know what you really want" naruto said tenderly.

"I'm not a kid naruto" I whispered.

"I know…but I can't help it, you're so beautiful, I really don't deserve you" naruto said.

I touched naruto's cheek, and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

****NARUTO POV****

My eyes widened in the dark, I kissed sasuke back gently wrapping my hands around his waist, it didn't last long, because sasuke pulled away, I could feel him trembling in my arms.

"are you cold sasuke?" I asked.

"ummm, y…yeah" sasuke said lightly.

"ok, let's get back to the house" I said.

I think sasuke nodded in the dark, I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the house, the street slightly lighted by lamp post.

****SASUKE POV****

I lied to naruto when I said I shivered because I was cold, I really thought of jin when we kissed, I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, I pursed my lips.

"_I'm fine now…just fine…jin isn't here anymore…I'm…fine" _I thought.

^^TIME SKIP^^

When we got back to the house, everyone one was pretty much upstairs, naruto and I decided to stay downstairs, we were sitting on the couch in the den, naruto had his arms thrown over my shoulders and I was sitting right next to him with my left leg tucked under me, and my head rested on naruto's shoulders, I breathed in and out deeply trying to forget everything that happened tonight, how it all started out fun and bright but ended with cops and blood, it scared me how things could change so instantly, not even my parents deaths did this to me, I wished we never voted to go out, I wished I never had to go to the bathroom, I wished I picked a different store to go into, I _wished _I was able to defend _myself_…I wished for a lot of things, but I couldn't have any of them because all of my chances to change my decisions were in the past…and you can't change the past, naruto interrupted my train of thought.

"sasuke did you ever take you insulin?" he asked.

I didn't look at him, but I shook my head against his shoulder.

"come on sasuke" naruto said.

I shook my head again.

"don't wanna" I whispered.

I heard naruto sigh, he must really be getting tired of my attitude.

"sasuke I know what you went through with that man had to do something to your mental state" naruto said.

I flinched when naruto mentioned jin.

"I know this because sometimes you just know what's wrong with someone you love; sasuke…I need to asked you a question, and I need you to answer in no matter how uncomfortable it makes you" naruto said seriously.

I nodded.

"no sasuke, I need to hear you" naruto said.

I gulped.

"o…ok, I'll answer anything y…you want me to" I said.

My voiced seemed foreign to my own ears.

****NARUTO POV****

I was glad to hear sasuke's voice, even though it was cracked slightly.

"how much did he…touch you?" I asked.

I could feel him stiffen at my side.

"sasuke I know you don't want to answer this, but I need to know" I said.

"h…he made m…me give him a…a…a b…blowjob, and he t…tried to…to…" sasuke couldn't finished, because he burst into tears.

I turned slightly so that I could wrap my arms around him.

"shhhh, sasuke, he can't hurt you, is there anything else you want to let out?" I asked tenderly

"I…I kept begging him to stop…but he didn't…why naruto? Why? Why didn't he stop?" sasuke sobbed.

I shook my head sadly, I didn't want to see sasuke like this, it hurt me more than anything.

"I don't know sasuke…I just don't know, sometimes people are just sick like that, they should be locked up and kept away" I said rubbing circles on sasuke's back.

"I don't want anyone else naruto…I never did…never will" was all I heard.

"what?" I asked looking down at sasuke.

Obsidian eyes locked with my sea blue ones, sasuke lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips to mine, I was shocked when sasuke did this, the kiss became slightly harder, soon sasuke had me on my back and was still kissing me feverishly, I moaned into the kiss, sasuke started to kiss my neck, nipping and licking along the way.

"_I heard about this some where before…I can't remember the fucking name, shit"_ I thought.

I noticed sasuke was now trying to unbutton my pants, I grabbed his hands and sat up, sasuke looked at me shocked.

"sasuke stop, you don't want this you're just upset" I explained lightly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"for the last time I'm not a child" sasuke yelled silently.

"I know, but right now I know you're not thinking straight" I said desperately wanting him to understand.

Sasuke started to sob uncontrollably into his hands.

"naruto…I'm so sorry, it just…I can't stand it! His touch! It's still there, I want to burn my skin, but I don't think even that's enough, naruto…I…I" sasuke said.

"shhh, sasuke it's ok, shhh, let's get you your insulin, and go to bed" I said.

I stood up, but sasuke stayed where he was, I rose a brow at him.

"you must hate me, huh naruto? Do you?" sasuke asked.

I was surprised, why would sasuke even ask such a thing?

"of course not sasuke, why would I?" I asked.

"I let that man do all types of things to me…I'm dirty…why would you want anyone like me?, I'm worth nothing" sasuke whispered.

My eyes widened. How could sasuke think that! I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"sasuke don't you _ever _say that, sasuke you are worth _more _than _gold_, and don't ever let anyone tell you any different, understand?" I said.

Sasuke's eyes stared deeply into mine, he bit his lip, before slowly nodding, I released his chin and walked into the kitchen where we kept his insulin I grabbed it along with a needle, I walked back into the den, and handed the items to sasuke, he shakily filled the needle with insulin, he took a few deep breaths before injecting it slowly into his arm, after he was done he pulled the needle out, and used his finger to wipe off the small bead of blood that formed. I watched as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"you feel better sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke turned to me his eyes were slightly void, but he smiled nonetheless.

"y…yeah, I'm good" sasuke said.

"ok, how 'bout a bath?" I asked.

Sasuke's eyes immediately brightened.

"yes!" sasuke said nodding vigorously.

I smiled and held out a hand to him, he took it cautiously…

"_did he think I might hurt him?"_ I frowned at the thought.

When sasuke fully grasped my hand I pulled him up the steps and to the bathroom, I watched sasuke gnaw on his lips out of the corners of my eyes as I got the bath ready.

****SASUKE POV****

Naruto was putting in vanilla scented bubbles as the final touch…

"_does naruto want to get in to? Will he still like me even when he sees the marks? Will he…will he hurt me? No! snap out of it! Naruto would never do that…never" _I thought franticly.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"hey…calm down, it's just me" naruto whispered.

I nodded smiling sheepishly. We stood there in an awkward silence, I didn't want him to go, but I didn't want him here, ugh, the contradictory.

"I'll go get your towel, and bring it in later, ok?" naruto asked breaking the silence.

I nodded and thanked him, after he left I slowly got out of my dirty and shredded clothes, when I lowered myself into the water I winced at the pain that jolted though my body, once I finally got in I took a wash rag and scrubbed at my skin furiously with plain bubble water, when that didn't satisfy me I grabbed a bottle of random soap and poured it on my body and continued to scrub, it got to the point where my skin was the color of my favorite food_(1)_, soon I could feel tears making their way down my cheeks.

"_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Why, why, WHY?!" _I chanted repeatedly in my head.

Eventually my sobs racked my body so hard I couldn't do anything, but cry, I heard knocks at the bathroom door.

"sasuke? You ok in there?" it was naruto.

My scrubbing stopped for a moment.

"y…yes" I answered weakly.

"can I come in?" naruto asked.

I waited for a second, there was still a lot of bubbles, so I scrunched down into the tub as much as I could.

"s…sure" I answered.

When naruto came in he looked at me with a soft eyes, he sat my towel down on the toilet seat, and came over to me.

"sasuke you are so beautiful, you know that right?" naruto asked.

I shook my head 'no'

"I'm really not naruto just a girly looking boy" I said quietly.

This time it was naruto who shook his head.

"if you were, than I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" he asked.

He started stroking my cheek, I found myself leaning into the touch.

"I guess not, but naruto, I can't believe you still will stick with me, even after this" I said.

"well…believe it_(2)_" naruto said beaming.

I beamed to just a little, I was still in a lot of pain and I had to tell haku, itachi, and sharky, plus everyone being nosey will probably find out too. My eyes started to stink with fresh tears, this was supposed to be _fun_ our first out of town reunion was supposed to be _outstanding_, not this…not with my new boyfriend, not with my family, not _at all_. I sighed.

"sasuke are you alright?" naruto asked concern swimming in sea blue eyes.

"you know what…no I'm not, but if I can hold on to hope like you do, then I will be, no worries" I said smiling.

"good" naruto said running is fingers through my hair.

**--TIME SKIP--**

Everyone was up and notified of what happened yesterday.

"WHAT!?, OH HELL NO! WHO WAS IT!?, YEAH!" deidara yelled.

"I o…only know h…his name" I said.

Why did I think this would be easier?.

"fuckin' cock sucking son of a bitch!" tayuya yelled(she's referring to jin)

"I only need a name and a face, and that fuckers mine" hidan muttered slightly.

"screw this, I'm going to find him and tear him limb from limb-" sasori was cute off.

"castrate him first" kimimaro imputed.

"and don't stop there, cut his ass _up _make him suffer, he isn't worthy of quick and pain less" pein said.

Soon everyone was huddled together trying to find a way to make my almost-rapist suffer before slowly dieing, I would have laughed, if it had been another type of situation. Haku and I moved to the den with karin; not wanting her to be mentally scarred for life by the conversation taking place; she was playing with some toys on the floor while haku and I watched, I felt a gentle hand on top of mine, I looked over to haku, who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"haku…please, please don't cry, to many people have cried for me, please haku don't…" I said trailing off.

Haku threw himself into my arms, he was trembling, but didn't let any tears fall, I held on to him.

"sasuke…sasuke" was all he murmured against me.

We held onto each other for the longest time, somehow karin squeezed in the middle of us and we all fell asleep sitting up and enjoying the body warmth from the other two, in all honesty I don't think karin can even begin to understand what's wrong she just knows; sad face=hugs and kisses; and that just fine, haku understands more than her, but I don't think he fully understands either, but that's ok, because sometimes knowing the harsh truth behind some things is just to painful for anyone to bear, that's why, I, myself don't even want to try to understand…

**--TIME SKIP--**

Things have calmed down since this morning, everyone was still frowning, and talking about how the wanna-be rapist should be put to death, but isn't that how everyone feels when something wrong befalls their family that they couldn't control, I suppose it's human nature to want or need to blame someone or something for you suffering…

'_where are all these deep thought coming from?' _I thought laughing slightly.

Naruto looked at me and smiled.

"what's so funny?" he asked.

"ooooh nothing" I said rocking on my feet.

He rolled his simmering blue eyes at me, and I rolled my onyx eyes right back.

"WHO WANT TO PLAY THE WII? UN?!" deidara yelled.

He was yelling all morning since the news, was it his way to stop the tears? Like I stopped others to stop my own? Who knows. Everyone agreed to playing the wii, I'm sure they much rather go outside, though, no one dared make a suggestion like that not now anyway.

**--TIME SKIP--**

After crushing almost everyone in bowling; I swear hidan, tayuya, and suigetsu were cheating; going ten rounds with kimimaro in tennis; beating him nine rounds; everyone played a round of golf; I don't even want to know why they have enough remotes for this many people, but whatever; and I KO'd haku, sakon(who ukon laughed at and teased), and kakuzu, in boxing, everyone else either KO'd me or we went all three rounds, things were completely back to normal; on the surface; we all laughed easily now, and had no trouble teasing each other for goofy reason, but that was surface, small things changed; no one would push me to do things, no one would make jokes about naruto and I having sex, and no one absolutely _no one _mentioned going outside, not even karin, the little ball of energy; those were things you wouldn't think much about if you didn't know my family. Deidara had pumped up the radio and we were having our _own _type of party.

"party, party, party, let's all get wasted!!!" deidara yelled over the radio.

"ALL GET WASTED!!!" was everyone's reply.

I was bobbing my head over in the corner watching as deidara attempted to put on a lampshade and everyone laugh.

"what are you doing over here sasuke?" I turned my head and saw naruto.

"because believe it or not I find it way more fun to watch people act a fool, seriously, look at deidara" I said.

Naruto looked over and started to chuckle.

"yeah, I guess I can see why you like to sit back and watch" naruto said flinging his arm around my shoulders.

I cringed a bit but slowly relaxed, I sniffed.

"you smell like ax" I said looking up at naruto.

"yup ax chocolate, surprised you noticed" naruto said.

"hmm? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I only sprayed a little" naruto said shrugging.

"oh-OH my god what is deidara doing?" I asked.

Naruto looked over to were deidara was standing on the kitchen counter; with the lampshade on; about to jump.

"I'M DA LIFE OF THE PARTY EVERY WHERE I GO!!!!YEAH!" deidara said before jumping off.

He crashed to the floor and everyone stood shocked…that was until ten seconds later he popped back up with a bottle of Absolut Vodka.

"CAUSE I'M DA LIFE OF THE PARTY! UN!" deidara screamed.

We all face palmed, how the heck had he still kept that lampshade on anyway?, he poured everyone a glass including karin who was about to drink the 'fuzzy water' until her mom snatched it away and threw it at deidara who still had still had on his lampshade of awesomeness.

"we gon' play, 'I'd Never' itz fun, kawin can pway wit pop since her mom's a batch! Unnn" deidara slurred.

It was obvious that he had a few cups already.

"ok, so how do we play?" naruto asked.

* * *

Tried to end on a high note there. Please review and tell me what question should be asked, you can even decide who you want to drink to it. Kinda deep there, I just finished reading a psychology book not to long ago.

1-tamoto

2-naruto's catch phrase, I had to add it


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my god…I'm so sorry for not updating in over a year….a whole fucking year! Damn…I'm beyond sorry, it's just I went through a hard depression (still kinda am) I lost some family members and over all life decided to make me its bitch but I didn't even have the decency to drop a author's note, I feel awful about it and I'll try to get back on the train just please sit through this with me a little longer, now on to the fic!

Deidara grinned like a mad man and leaned forward with a drunken wink.

"Well allz yous gotta doz is say shiz ya never did and….and…if da otha peoples didz it dey gotta drink uuuup yeeeeeah!" Deidara explained before busting into a laughing fit.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his drunken lover, but everyone else just smiled. We all decided to move into the den area because it was larger and more comfortable once there we all got into a relatively nice circle with us spread across the loveseats and floor, it was Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Sharky, Hidan, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Pein, Konan with Karin in her lap, Juugo, Ukon, Sakon, Kakuzu, Suigetsu, Haku, me, Naruto, and Zabuza, we all had Vodka in a shot class; save for Karin who had Sprite in her glass;.

"So who wants to start?" Haku asked blinking innocently and looking over everyone.

Everyone looked at each other but no one voiced up and offered to go first.

"OKAYZ! 'cuz no buddys gonna go, I iz un!" Deidara yelled before looking around. "hmmm, I neva had a sez dream aboutz Suke"

Tayuya, Naruto, Ukon and Sakon all drowned their shots with Konan quickly refilling them. I blushed and glared at Deidara for even bringing that to the table.

"Me next! Me next!" Karin said excitedly.

"Okay Sweetie you can go next" Konan said smiling lovingly.

Karin looked up to the ceiling with thought and clapped her hands when she got a good question.

"Oh! I know! I never ever ever went on a roller coaster without my mommy next to me!" Karin said smiling up at her mom.

Everyone took their shot and got a refill, then I knew I wanted to go…even if I had a lame "I Never".

"My turn, I never…." I looked over at Konan then glanced at Karin.

Konan covered Karin's ears and nodded at me to go on.

"Ok, I never smoked weed" I said confidently.

Naruto smiled then leaned over and kissed me softly on my cheek, but I grinned when Kakuzu, Hidan, Tayuya, Pein all took their shot then I noticed Konan sneak her shot in when she thought no one was looking.

"Oooooh shit! Konan? Look who was a mother fucking rebel!" Tayuya yelled while smiling.

"Shut up it was a look time ago….well, um, college, but still…" Konan said trying to defend herself.

Everyone laughed and Konan just looked to her husband for support with her cheeks dusted a rosy red.

"Guys shut up" Pein said with an icy glare.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Pein like he was insane.

"Excuse me Pein, but do you know who the fuck we are? Like come oooon man!" Suigetsu said rolling his eyes.

Pein glared at him and put his arm around his wife then kissed her temple but soon there was a chorus of "awwws" along with "that's so sweet" which made Konan blush harder and Pein glare again.

"So who wants to go next?" I asked looking around.

"Um, I'll go" Haku said smiling.

Everyone nodded and waited for Haku to talk.

"Okay…um, lemme see…what's a good one?" Haku muttered aloud. "I think I got one…I never got a hicky"

I blushed then started to sip my shot quickly and as secretly as possible while watching as the people around me took theirs, the only ones who didn't do it where Pein and Karin. Haku must've seen me take a shot because he winked at me with a sly smile.

"My turn hommies!" Ukon said popping up to stand on his knees.

We all rolled our eyes and Sakon pulled his twin down and into his lap before nuzzling Ukon's neck affectionately.

"Oh umm" Ukon giggled a bit. "Sakon stop it! I'm doing something here! I've never been given a blow job" Ukon said swatting away his brother.

Konan took one hand off her daughter's ear and took her shot followed by Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Juugo, and Suigetsu.

"Haku…did you just take your shot?" Sasori asked raising a red brow.

"Oh! Um, n…no, I just didn't get it refilled last time is all" Haku said finishing with a nervous laugh.

"Well that's odd…I could've sworn I refilled everyone…." Konan murmured.

"I probably just didn't put my shot glass up…" Haku said shrugging.

"Yup, 'cause we all know how simple you can be" I said smiling.

"I tried to tell you guys! I'm not smart…people just like me so they're like…" Haku paused and deepened his voice "'oh he didn't piss me off this year…I'll do him a favor and put him in advance classes'…and that's how that goes down" Haku finished crossing his arms.

Everyone laughed and I pushed Haku over with a roll of the eyes.

**-*Time Skip*- (Naruto Pov)**

I'll admit I was having a good time and I was even a little buzzed, after Karin fell asleep the more risqué "I Never"s came out.

"I never had sex on the beach" Juugo said.

Everyone looked around, but Sasuke was the first one to take his shot.

"Oh my gowsh! Sasuke!" Haku yelled looking at his best friend.

"Whaaaaat? I had a sex on the beach before" Sasuke said laughing.

I stared at him along with everyone else in the room.

"Wait Sasuke…did you say **a** sex on the beach?" Ukon asked leaning in.

"Yeah, a sex on the beach…its delicious really, and it taste just like juice" Sasuke said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh and Sasuke looked over to me with squinted eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

"Suke, he meant did you ever have had sex on the beach, like the act, not the drink" I explained.

Sasuke blushed while everyone around him laughed.

"You all suck!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasori looked over to Itachi.

"You've been pretty quiet Itachi…why don't you say one?" The red-head asked.

Itachi blinked slowly and looked around the circle.

"Oh….um…" Itachi stuttered.

"Haha! Itachi you're sooo buzzed!" Sakon yelled laughing.

"Shut…the…hell up" Itachi said glaring drunkenly at Sakon. "I never had to do 'The Walk of Shame'" Itachi said smirking.

Deidara took a shot while blushing and so did Tayuya. Hidan shook his head at his daughter.

"Shame…" Hidan said sighing.

Tayuya blushed and laughed lamely.

"Well…fuck dad, I don't know what you expected to fuckin' hear" Tayuya said shrugging.

"Whatever…" Hidan said while glaring at Kimimaro like it was his fault.

The pale boy looked around then crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Kimimaro said as he held up his hands in defense.

Hidan continued to glare without saying anything and Kimimaro just scooted out of the circle slightly while watching his girlfriend's father.

"So, I'll just go then?" Sasori asked looking around.

"Mmhm, you go ahead baby! Un" Deidara slurred.

Sasori smirked and looked at everyone else.

"I never got so drunk I couldn't remember how I got home" Sasori said.

Zabuza, Itachi, his boyfriend, Deidara, Ukon, Kimimaro, Suigetsu, and I all took our shots. Sasuke just looked over at me with 'really?' written on his face.

"Well I never did anything sexual in a public place" Suigetsu said.

Tayuya started coughing but I swore I heard something like "damn lie" in there, but I took my shot, along with Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, and Pein.

"I never did body shots" Kisame stated.

"Wha? Relleh yeah?" Deidara asked looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I never did it" Kisame said shrugging.

"Oh mi gawsh un!" Deidara yelled. "Everwy buddy take yall shotz n den we gon' take body shotz! Yeaaaah!"

So we all listened to what the blonde and took our shots, afterwards Deidara stood up and wobbled into the kitchen.

"Um, Naruto…what's a body shot?" Sasuke asked as the others followed Deidara into the kitchen.

I looked down at the raven that was looking up at me with curious eyes. I smiled down at him and brushed a few stray hairs away from his face then winked at him.

"You'll see" I said before moving into the kitchen with everyone else.

Deidara spun around and looked at me.

"Whea…whea is Suke, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm right here why?" Sasuke asked walking in.

Deidara smiled and held a bottle of a colorful beverage up.

"Naru ova thar is gon' take his bodeh shotz off chu un" Deidara said with a wink.

Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"Um…no I can't…I don't even know how!" Sasuke yelled backing away.

"Youz don't gotta do nadeyay un" Deiadara said.

"Except let Naruto lick the drinks off you" Sakon said with a perverted grin.

I smiled and looked over to Suke, who had a deep shade of red spread across his cheeks along with the tips of small ears.

"Well I'm all for it" I said grinning.

"Wh…What?" Sasuke yelled looking at me in shock.

I kissed his cheek the moved to kiss his ear and whispered to him.

****Sasuke Pov****

I blushed at Naruto's words and shrugged away from him.

"O…okay, I guess it won't be too bad" I said looking down.

Ukon smiled at me and everyone else started cheering.

"Well Sasuke, take your shirt off honey" Konan said.

I blushed but shimmied off my shirt then hopped on top of the counter.

"Nawto…get redy un" Deidara slurred out as he pushed me slightly so I was leaning back.

I looked down when I saw the predatory look in Naruto's eyes, soon I felt a warm sensation on my chest from the liquid Deidara was pouring onto me.

I actually wanted to try and make it longer but my conscience was biting the back of my mind the whole time I wrote this, so I just couldn't hold out any longer, please except this somewhat short chapter as my apology and promise.


	16. AN

**A/N**: I'm sorry! *hides* Please forgive me….*peeks out slowly* I've decided I'm going to try to rewrite this story…I was re-reading it recently to try and get back to the swing of things and…and…to be honest it's awful, ugh, I can't believe I went on for so long thinking that this was good. It'll be the same plot and all but better grammar and it should make more sense; I had some reasoning gaps in this story, hopefully you couldn't catch them but I still know they're there so…yeah.

Hmm…I'll do another A/N on this one if I can get the new version up and running. So please fav that one and don't Un-Fav this one just yet. TBH, Naruto just isn't my muse ya know, I'm more into Death Note now, but I feel it's my responsibility to finish what I started


	17. Final AN

**A/N**: So…like I promised this is the A/N to let you know that the first chapter of Love Starts When You Open A Book~Revised is up. I'm half way through revising the second chapter but I do what you guys to know that the first few chapters there won't be any significant changes other than my grammar and spelling but as I continue with the revised story you should be able to see where I drifted of the original plot. Well…um…that's it I guess! Review on the Revised version and lemme know how I did 'kay? *Grins and waves*

~NaRuSaSuFaN22


End file.
